


欲罢不能

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky, Come Swallowing, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Incubus Bucky, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Priest Steve, Priest Steve/Incubus Bucky, Rimming, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Domesticating His Incubus, Top Steve, at first, just lots of sex, let's be real
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 69,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 他的访客美的不可方物。垂于颊边的栗色长发柔软而弯曲。他访客的双眼仿佛被一层薄烟所笼罩，造型精巧的金链垂坠于他美轮美奂的裸体之上，从教堂高耸的窗户照射进来的月光将之映照得熠熠生辉。在这样一个十月的寒夜，他的造访令Steve Rogers神父始料未及。他美的无法言喻。而他，却并非人类。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drug You Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115272) by [thelittlestpurplecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat). 
  * A translation of [Drug You Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115272) by [thelittlestpurplecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat). 



> 嗒哒—— 本宝再次跳出来！！！  
> 本篇是宝宝2018年的第一个译文，本文与《全面禁锢》和《爱的修行》都出自同一位作者，这篇虽然不像那两篇一样是正剧向，也没有那么千年虐，但感情也颇为丰富。希望各位喜欢。我也会尽量快的给大家更新。爱你们！！！

每年一到这个时节，教堂里就冷得不行。

Steve能听见料峭的十月寒风吹打着这幢老建筑，刮得窗棂吱嘎作响，外面的寒露也会时不时的敲打在玻璃窗上。一阵寒意顺着地板渗进屋里，弄得年轻的牧师缅紧了身上的夹克。晚祷结束后教众们便渐渐散去，现在教堂已是空无一人，他在褪去了教袍仔细收纳好后也换上了常服：一条黑色长裤，配上他最绵软的灰色毛衣和一件厚实舒服的夹克。

月光透过圣坛后的高窗照进来，在黑暗的教堂里映出一片片光晕，Steve轻声哼唱着穿梭其中。他并不介意独自待在这里，即便是在夜晚也一样。毕竟，这是他的母亲所钟爱的教堂，而在她过世以后，也是这座教堂的教众养育了他。这里为他付出了这么多，他能够有所回馈才算得上是投桃报李。于是他成为了一名牧师，一如 _他们_ 曾养育 _他_ 那般悉心照料着这座教堂和这里的教众。

但现在已经很晚了，连Steve自己都惦记着要赶快回到街角的那间小小的牧师住宅里好好休息了。于是他把圣经整齐摞好，将其他的灯统统关掉，然后便准备将圣坛后面靠墙摆放着的那些蜡烛熄灭。

突然间，他耳边传来 _嘭_ 的一声闷响。

Steve不由得一惊，心立刻提到了嗓子眼，手里的烛息掉落在地，发出一声震耳的响声。他猛地回过头，眼睛被烛火晃得一阵发花。他只觉得自己的心都快要从胸口跳出来了，血流也在耳边呼呼作响…过了片刻，他才小心翼翼的吐了口气。看来没出什么事。可能是风把门吹开了。也可能是架子上的什么东西掉下来了。估计没什…

_“有人吗？”_

Steve的心再一次蹿到了嗓子眼，他的整个身子在数分钟内第二次紧绷起来。 _耶稣基督啊，有人进来了！_ 他还以为大门已经锁上了呢——不过现在无所谓了。那个声音听来很低柔，却也夹杂着些许的忐忑， _也许是恐惧_ ，想到这儿，Steve的使命感立刻压倒了原有的惊慌。

他飞快的眨了几下眼，吞了下口水润了润干涩的喉咙。“抱歉…”他迟疑的说道，“你吓了我一跳…我-我能帮你什么忙吗？”眼睛逐渐适应了周围的光线，Steve依稀能看到一个身影驻足在教堂的正门口。但仅凭着屋子里的昏暗烛光和窗外的月光，他无法辨认出对方的样貌。

“你是Rogers神父…对吧？”

听话音对方是个男人，但语气却显得极为羞怯，Steve闻言嘴角上挑，露出了一个鼓励的浅笑。“对，我就是，不过，叫我Steve就好。我下班了。”他轻松的说道，一边在言语上安抚他的访客，一边走下了圣坛的两级台阶。

“Steve…”那道身影在门边动了动，却依旧被阴影所笼罩，这不觉令Steve心头隐隐升起一阵不安。情形有些不对头。他确实想施以援手，但眼前的情势，还有这位深夜造访的陌生人所散发出的诡异气息都令他心生忐忑，Steve于是不自觉的模仿着那道身影的样子，不着痕迹的晃了晃身子。

“呃…你还是先过来吧，”Steve说道，用温暖且友善的神情掩饰自己的踌躇。Steve不想迈出面前的这一片光源，他于是舔润了一下双唇，鼓励的抬起头来。“抱歉屋子里这么暗，不过请进来坐吧，我们可以聊聊。”

身影又动了动，只是这一次，那影子离开了门边，沿着甬道走了过来，却在光晕边缘停住了脚步。

 _操_ 。Steve现在是真的紧张起来了。也许是因为现在正值夜深人静之际，又或许是因为造访者吓人的出现方式，总之Steve现在也不知道他愿不愿意让对方走进光中一露真容了。可话说回来，他的工作就是为他人提供帮助的。既然这人找上了他，那Steve便断不能袖手旁观。想到这儿，Steve微微退开了些许，以缓解二人间逐渐凝重的紧张气氛，给他腾出一片空间，让对方走进这片自窗外投来的银白月光，良久，那个身影终于迈步，沐浴于光中。

Steve顿时一阵窒息。

他美的 _难以言喻_ 。

他的这位造访者有一头深褐色的长发，柔软而弯曲的发丝垂于他的颊边。那双深邃的双眸仿佛被一层薄烟所笼罩，薄唇殷红，肌肤胜雪——天哪他简直肤若凝脂，当Steve意识到对方除了那张俊颜外还另有盛景时不由得全身一震。

他全身上下几乎 _不着寸缕，一丝不挂_ 。

他的双腕和脚踝上佩戴着金环。一条精致的细金链如项圈般环绕在他的脖颈上，另有数根细链环绕其上，也有数根从颈环上纷纷垂下，其中有些还缀满了形制精美的水晶。晶石垂于他赤裸的胸膛上，在月光下闪闪发光。一条同样的金链系在他的腰下，突显出他完美的人鱼线，垂坠的金链将Steve的目光引向了对方双腿间低垂的阴茎。

Steve只觉得胸腹间涌起一股热流，眼前的美景令他心猿意马，但随即，焦躁也瞬时充斥了他的头脑。他到底是 _哪根筋_ 不对劲啊？！现在可不是时候——现在应该是…他也不知道现在该怎么办，大概应该是面对麻烦的时候吧，但绝不是想入非非的时候。他用力吞了吞口水，拼命眨着眼，依旧没有从造访者美艳绝伦的外表所带来的震惊中回过神来。他的唇舌莫名的糯湿了起来，心跳也加快了许多。“呃-你…你还好吗？我帮你找件衣服…”他脱口说道，年轻男子那双引人犯罪的殷红唇瓣微微上扬露出一抹浅笑，双眼含羞的望向他。这一番美景几乎令Steve头晕目眩。 _天呐——他真他妈的是个死变态！_ “给-给你…”Steve结巴道，继而褪下自己的夹克递给了他，他当然知道此举于事无补，但他现在已经心乱如麻，连想着去哪儿找条裤子，哪怕是张 _被单_ 都费劲了。他只能逼着自己尽量把视线保持在对方的腰部以上。

年轻男子接过夹克，脸上再度露出的那抹怯笑立即让Steve欲火中烧。他抬起修长优美的手轻抚过那件衣服，长睫稍一低垂，继而抬手将衣服披在肩头，前襟敞开——露出胸前那一片柔滑的雪肌，他身上佩戴的晶石和金链在月光下熠熠生辉。许久却不曾吐露只言片语。

“你还好吗？”Steve追问，心底的忧虑正努力的与胸中 _极为_ 不合时宜的熊熊欲火交锋。这孩子貌似刚从某个邪教仪式中逃脱出来一般——而且说实话，Steve也实在找不出什么其他理由来解释他为何会一丝不挂，只佩戴着水晶石和金链子，深更半夜的跑到一座黑洞洞的教堂来。十月本就是个诡异的月份（译者注：每年10月31日为西方的万圣节，西方宗教认为进入10月，地狱之门就会慢慢打开，有恶魔崇拜的人们会私下举行一些所谓的召唤仪式。），大伙儿也时常能听说有人瞎鼓捣那些他们根本不了解的东西， _而且还有人因此受了伤_ 。但他的这位访客，除了有些许的胆怯，却看不出丝毫的惊惶。他看来根本不像被迫参加什么仪式，然后又设法逃脱出来的样子。他散发出的平静让Steve心中唯一的合理解释变得没什么说服力。

心不在焉的抚摸着Steve那件夹克的衣袖，年轻男子长睫微抬，那双深邃的，如烟雨迷蒙般的双眸望向了他，糯湿的红唇轻启。“我很好，”他轻道，一抹浅笑挂上唇角。“谢谢你…外面挺冷的。”

如此轻松平常的交谈不由得令Steve十分不自在。而且气氛越是怪异，他的访客就越显得放松。他肯定是注意到了他的神情有异——他那种猝不及防、别扭、迷惑以及不安的情绪，于是露出一朵浅笑，突地话锋一转。

“我叫Bucky。”

_“哦…”_

Steve觉得自己像个白痴似的。 _不过他能说什么？_ 当一个赤身裸体的俊俏青年跑到他的教堂里跟他做自我介绍时，你要他怎么做啦?!虽有些不知所措，但他还是努力扯起一抹微笑，本能地伸出手去。“嘿-Bucky… _我是Steve_ 。”

Bucky稍稍欠身过去，脸上的浅笑开始发生了某种变化——这种变化Steve不知该作何感想。“我知道。”他低声说，手指环握住了Steve的手，那只手冰冷的吓人。这孩子想必在外面冻了半天了。

“你冻坏了吧…”Steve脱口说道，口气随着心头的不安上升而变得有力起来，他陡的将视线从他的手上挪开，抬头望向了对方的眼眸。“我去给你找点衣服什么的-我马上…”

 _“不用-”_ Bucky突道，他飞快的抬起双眼，手上的力道也重了很多，但当看到Steve一愣时，他又赶紧放松了自己的抓握。“不用了…”他再次说道，语气比之前和缓了许多，眼神也别了开去，但Steve之前感觉到的那种态度的转变突然之间火力全开。先去的羞怯与犹豫荡然无存，Bucky的双眼毫不忌惮的上下缓缓打量着Steve的身躯，他粉嫩糯湿的舌尖舔润过丰盈殷红的下唇。“别为我担心…”他悄声说道，语调突地变得含混，继而拉着Steve的手伸进了夹克中，将他的手指按在了自己的肋间。“我要的不多。”

Steve警觉的一激灵，但他的手却好像被冻灼了一般，紧紧贴在他冰冷而赤裸的肋间，一开始Steve还有些惊慌失措，但随即他便意识到了一个严重的问题， _那就是他其实并不想把手挪开。_

Bucky趁机栖近，灵舌依旧在他的贝齿边流连，他发出一声低低的轻叹，抬起另一只手放肆地自Steve的胸口向下抚去，感受着柔软毛衣下他那肌肉盘结的胸腹。“牧师…”他甚是欣赏的低喃一声，愈发拉近了二人间的距离，而Steve则依旧僵立在原地。他灵巧的手指沿着毛衣的衣袂慢慢抚摸，令Steve不由得发出一声很是丢脸的叹息。

 _不对劲_ 。

想到这里时他的手已经在抚弄Bucky的头发了。

_这–这实在太奇怪了–_

Bucky一阵颤栗，任由Steve将自己诱人的双唇拉近，近得连二人的气息都交汇在了一起。

_他到底是怎么了？_

Steve就好像被烫着了一般猛地退开，却被身后的台阶绊着了脚，整个人失去了平衡，他双肘着地的声音在空旷的屋内回荡。

而片刻间Bucky便压在了他身上——如猫儿一般优雅而娇柔，他稍耸双肩便将Steve的夹克褪去，继而整个人都熨帖在了他身上，长睫低垂，红唇轻启。Steve真的是使出了吃奶的力气才克制住自己没把对方拉进怀里大肆湿吻起来。

 _“你到底对我做了什么–”_ 他惊喘着问道，他只觉得头晕目眩，欲火焚身。 _上帝啊_ ——他想要—— _急需_ 触摸他，如同需要呼吸般需要触碰他。但这一切都很不对头——整个情况都有悖常理，而Steve只能拼命的抱持着理智，努力的克制着自己才没有将这个绝美的青年生吞活剥。

然而Bucky却锲而不舍。他靠过去，与Steve四唇轻触，一面用冰凉的双手上下抚摸着他的身躯，一面用自己硬挺的昂扬磨蹭着Steve的裤口。“来嘛Steve…”他轻道，吐气如兰，语调低柔而魅惑，直说得Steve五脏六腑被一阵欲火猛然席卷。但他越是觉得把持不住，他就越 _明白_ 自己 _非常_ 的不对劲。他的欲求越是提升，他就越清楚自己应该马上罢手。Bucky的唇舌在他的颈间流连，在他的脉搏点上舔吻了片刻后便移到了他唇边，继而缓缓凑近，将四片唇瓣锁在了一起。

Steve出其不意的将他 _猛然推开_ ，两人激烈交缠在一起的唇舌也总算分了开去。他已经见识过了第一次推开对方时Bucky的反应有多么迅速，他明白这一次自己决不能丧失了优势。Steve并没有推开对方再翻身躲开，而是将Bucky大力推开，死死抓住他的双腕一个翻身，将他压在了地上。他气喘吁吁的将他按在地上，只觉得浑身都充斥着要触碰、抚摸身下之人的强烈冲动，但Steve还是咬紧牙关，将恼人的欲望硬生生的压了下去。

“你 _到底_ 对我做了什么！”Steve厉声质问，目光凛冽的逼视着身下二目圆睁、不停喘息的人。这一刻，这个陌生人只剩下了张目结舌，那双殷红的丰唇轻启，似是在无声的惊叫，胸膛急促的起伏着，眼前这一幕无疑是Steve此生见过的最最令人情欲高涨的盛景。可话说回来——这不正是他所想要的吗？

他仅有的一点耐心耗尽了。Steve加重了抓握对方手腕的力道，将那双金环用力按进他的皮肤，陌生人的眼中顿时闪过一丝痛楚。 _“快说！”_ 他喝道，这一刻，随着对方的走神，那种欲火中烧的感觉也随之消退了很多。这不由得令Steve更加笃定了。他不知道到底是怎么回事——或者这个倒霉的世界到底哪根筋不对——总之这家伙肯定是对他 _做了什么_ 的，而他只想让这一切赶快停止。

“你 _弄疼_ 我了！”Bucky吼道，眼神被突来的懊恼与愤怒烧得晶亮，他丝毫不带挑逗意味的顶起腰胯，试图把Steve从他身上拱下去却没有成功。由于他的走神，Steve感觉到他对自己的控制开始瓦解，他于是将手上的力道又加大了些。

“只要你说你对我做了什么，我就放手。”

“我通常是不会这么说啦—— _但是你他妈的赶快放开我_ ——”

Steve见状用力压了下去，Bucky终于气馁了。他弓起腰胯，拼命挣扎了片刻，然后便颓丧的倒了回去，龇着牙发出了一声不满的低吼，此情此景不禁令Steve倒吸了一口气。Bucky慢慢的活动了一下手指，眨动了几下眼睛，这才将视线转向Steve，与他四目相对。整间教堂沉寂了下来，四下的气氛突地变得紧张凝重起来。Steve只觉得自己的心跳如擂鼓般在耳边轰鸣。他能感受到Bucky的胸膛在他身下起伏，而他正目不转睛的望着自己。

随着一片薄云缓缓遮住了月光，Bucky的整个身形也跟着发生了变化。这种变化并不明显，连Steve都不太确定是不是看错了，但那一刻，他猛然意识到这个被自己压在身下的生物 _并非_ 人类。

他无暇的肌肤显得分外白皙，而且他的眼睛、颧骨和略显尖利的牙齿看上去都变得有些不自然。被Steve按住的皮肤纹理也发生了变化。当然，他依旧美丽，美的 _不可方物_ ，但如今这种美却多了一份诡异，一份骇人。Steve突地感到胸中腾起一股熟悉的热流。

“你是——”Steve结巴道，抓着对方双腕的手放松了下来，他毫不意外的看着眼前这个动人的生物抽回了手腕，继而用双肘支撑着坐起身来。这一刻，一切忽然都说得通了。那异于常人的绝美外表，还有控制不住的欲求。他终于知道他 _是什么_ 了，也知道他都 _做了什么_ ，Steve不可思议的吐了口气。

_“你是个梦淫魔。”_

“不才正是。”Bucky柔声呢喃道，这时Steve只觉胸中的热流再度涌起，他于是冷眼瞪了过去。

“住手。 _马上！_ ”他吼道，Bucky一愣，继而抬眼注视了Steve片刻，将他盯得有些发毛才终于将力量收回，Steve这才感到心头的欲念消弭无踪。他闭上双眼，重重出了口气。这简直太离谱了——虽说接纳一切超自然力量确实是Steve的职业需要，但这并不代表他认为这一切会真的发生——尤其是一个 _梦淫魔_ ，一个因欲望而生的妖魔——真真切切的出现在他面前。这个生物不费吹灰之力就将他折腾得七荤八素，措手不及，而现在Steve的心里依旧在不停挣扎。因为最令人不安的是：即便这个梦淫魔没有用法力蛊惑他， _Steve也并不确信自己不想要他。_

Steve感到那双冰冷的手抚上了他的双腿，但这一次的感觉却大有不同。这感觉并不令人汗毛倒竖——那双手只是来回抚摸着，然后就…停在了那里不动了，似是在等候着温柔的触碰，又似是要用那股冰冷拉回Steve的注意力。Steve于是缓缓睁开双眼，对上了Bucky仰望他的目光，他原本的那种令人难以读懂且带着顽劣的眼神此刻却变得冷静而认真。

当对方终于低头与他四目相对，Bucky这才又轻柔地抚摸起他的大腿来，轻轻来回按摩着对方的同时，嘴角也勾起了一抹浅笑。“我能让你爽翻的…”他轻声说道，一丝迟疑的温柔重又出现在他的话语中，可Steve却说不准他这句话里有多少是虚以委蛇。他轻轻捏了捏他强健的大腿，继而收紧腰腹坐起身来，Steve突然意识到，自己已经从原来将对方压在身下变成了跨坐在他腿上的姿势了。“是你自己说…你已经下班了的…”他轻声逗弄道，继而凑上前去，近得Steve都能感觉到他的鼻息拂过自己的嘴唇了。“你是 _可以_ 体验快感的，Steve… _你也是可以有这种欲求的_ …”

Steve费了牛劲才挤出一声似笑非笑的轻哼，嘴角嘲讽的勾起。“一个淫魔说这种话还真是 _大言不惭_ 呢。”他哼道，这话显得有些强词夺理，究竟是因为自己被说了个猝不及防，还是因为Bucky一语中的，他也说不清。不过对方的轻抚并没有就此停止。

“言之有理，”Bucky轻松的说，“可我 _就是_ 以人们的欲求 _为食_ 的——而且可以说就是人类欲求的 _具象_ …如果我猜得不错，你应该是对长着一头褐发，具有叛逆精神的人情有独钟吧，对不对，神父？”

Steve的脑海中顿时浮现出少年时的倾慕对象——Peggy——随之又想起了自己短暂军旅生涯中遇到的挚友——Sam。Bucky没说错，而且Bucky他…操，他简直可以称得上是Steve心目中完美的伴侣人选。他之前并没把肤色，或者服饰太当一回事，甚至连穿不穿衣服的问题都没仔细想过，然而Bucky那双眼眸中所蕴含的生气、内涵和神秘之感都令Steve着迷不已。他的双唇殷红柔软，异常丰润…他是如此的动人…简直他妈的美不胜收，却也让Steve暗自痛恨自己无法将这一点抛在脑后。

看到自己说中了要害，Bucky抬起双手轻轻抚上了对方的胸膛，隔着毛衣感受着他的身躯，手指拨弄着灰色的针脚。“我的催情术只会在有欲望基础的情况下才会奏效…这种力量能够放大并强化已有的欲望…如果你心里对我 _没有半点_ 欲求，这力量就根本不会对你产生任何影响。”Steve此刻实在不知是该感到自惭形秽，还是该感到被这席话冒犯了，可Bucky却不以为意的一边继续拨弄着Steve的毛衣，一边耸了耸肩继续说道：“我知道，这种手段确实下作，可这也是以事实为依据的。”他抬起那双非比寻常的蓝眸望向他，一改惯有的调侃和轻佻，语气也变得十分认真而实事求是。 _“那就是你想要我。”_

Steve的脸红了起来，这一刻，他真的很希望那种如烈火燎原般的欲望能够重新在他全身奔涌，让他能为自己的欲求找寻一个借口。只可惜他此刻并没有失控，所以Steve只得窘迫的承认，那种带着不安和谨慎的欲火确实来源于他的内心。

“我不能这么做，”他说道，但语气却是那么空洞无力。Bucky的手指沿着他的衣服向下滑了些许，双唇勾起了一抹浅笑。“我–我真的不能。”他焦急的结巴道。“你…你是个 _妖魔_ …我他妈的不能这么四处胡搞的…”Steve在军队的时候确实曾嘴上不留德，但做了这么长时间的牧师，他说话时早已收敛了很多，但他心里清楚那些不干不净的词句他可并未遗忘。这一刻也他妈的算是验证了这一点。

几乎就在眨眼之间，Bucky身上那些略显异常的特征便消失得无影无踪，只剩下了完美无缺的人形，让人根本察觉不出他并非人类。“这个样子更容易让人接受吧？”他问，一双冰凉的手探过去环住了他的脖颈，继而凑上去与他额头相抵，而Steve则竭尽全力不让自己看他。

_确实更容易接受。_

_确实他妈的更容易接受。_

“操… _Bucky_ …”Steve焦躁的说道，心头即愧疚又纠结，那冰凉的触摸却让他浑身发热。一只手温柔的抚上了他的下颌，Steve感觉Bucky动了起来。梦淫魔挪了挪身子，双臂攀上了他的脖颈，将唇瓣凑到了他已经烧得红热的耳边。

“我不会逼你的…”他耳语道，手指撩拨着他后颈上的短发。“但只要你开口，我保证能让你欲仙欲死…不玩花招，也不使阴耍诈… _我保证_ …这就是简单的各取所需…算是互利互惠吧…”他说着便开始沿着他的颈子轻柔而纯然的亲吻起来。这些细碎的亲吻既温暖又温柔，引得Steve还没意识到自己有所行动时，两手已经揽住了Bucky的肋间。“我 _需要_ 这么做啊…”Bucky贴着他的喉头轻叹道，当对方的舌尖轻触到他颈动脉时，Steve忍不住一阵颤栗。“你在受到催情术影响时产生的那些感觉，我却 _时时刻刻_ 都要经受…我需要找像你这样的人给我一点点纾解，可是你…”自妖魔唇间吐出的轻笑却在年轻牧师的胸中引起了一阵欲望的狂澜。“ _你_ 则需要学会如何稍稍放松一下自己…让我帮你放松下来…即便就只是一时半刻也好，但是… _别这样孤单一人，Stevie_ …”

这句话猛地敲击在Steve心上，令他意识到自己是多么的 _厌倦_ 孤单寂寥的生活。他已经很久都不曾与人共处了，更是很久都未曾觅得一位伴侣了，而他又对一夜情嗤之以鼻，所以这也从某种程度上令他…十分孤立。眼前的这种释放机会虽很罕见，但说到底，Bucky的到来并不是什么一劳永逸的解决方案。他就如同毒品一般，只能带来一时的满足，可这种毒品的诱惑却是Steve难以抗拒的。

_这一切实在太疯狂了。_

_上帝啊…他真的不应该这么做的…_

Steve迎向对方的触摸，无力的垂下眼睑。梦淫魔在他颈间吐气如兰，那股炙热的气息与他冰冷的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比。他给他的感觉实在太好了——好的他妈的不可思议——Steve感觉到腿间的昂扬正逐渐充血变硬，而Bucky则早已迎了上去。 _我的上帝啊——他不是真的要这么做吧？_

“说同意…”Bucky呢喃道，双唇已沿着他的下巴一路亲吻上来，在Steve的唇瓣边悬停不前，抬起灵活的纤指抚摸自己胸前雪白的肌肤，弄得他身上的金链和晶石发出阵阵的脆响，如风铃般撩人情欲，他缓缓拖动手指，将Steve的目光从他胸口引向小腹和腰胯。他的手最终放在了Steve的腿上，轻轻拂过他胯间那个硬挺勃起的部位，眼中闪烁着戏谑的光彩。“快啊…”他轻吟道，Steve不由自主的吐出一声呻吟，见状，他立刻伸手过去轻轻揉捏他的胯间。“… _说同意_ …”

Steve突地伸出手，一下揽住了Bucky的颈子，将他拽过去就是一记热辣的亲吻。他亲吻对方的样子就如同孤注一掷般决绝，而Bucky则好似打了胜仗一般回吻着他。他用冰冷而修长的手指捧住了Steve的脸颊，在他腿上挺直了身子，两人的唇齿绞缠激战在一起。空荡荡的教堂里回荡着二人低沉而急切的呻吟，他们沉溺于欢愉之中，愉悦的喘息和惊叹声此起彼伏。Bucky开始挺动自己的腰胯，摩擦Steve情欲高涨的性器，凛冽的欲火在淫魔的腹中激荡不已。

Bucky喜爱自己的工作——还有他的生活目标——但只有在像现在这样的夜晚，他才 _真真正正的算是他妈的酷爱这一切_ 。

他惊喘一声结束了这一吻，当Steve抬头望向他时，Bucky的唇间绽开了一朵顽劣的笑容。仿佛自己的奸计终于得逞了一般。“这算是 _同意_ 吗，Stevie牧师？”他低声道，用带着调笑和尊重的语气叫着他的昵称和官职，Steve气吁吁的点了点头。

 _“是的…”_ 他挤出一句，用力吞了吞口水。“是的– _同意_ …”他舔润了一下双唇，一边仔细打量着对方绝美的姿容，一边在心里思忖着即将要发生的一切。他抬起另一只手，沿着Bucky白皙优美的脖颈向下抚摸，目光追随着他手上的动作。“ _同意_ …”他低语道，继而突地探身过去开始亲吻他的美颈。

Bucky仰起头，口中发出一声轻吟，两手抚弄着神父的胸膛，Steve突然占据主动不由得令他激动得全身汗毛倒竖。他的唇舌饥渴而急切的在他颈间舔吻，那双厚实有力的大手引着Bucky不时转动头颅，以便暴露出更多的肌肤供他侵略。他能感觉到自己的喉间已有几处绽出了吻印，Steve的唇齿毫不姑息的啃咬着他细嫩敏感的肌肤，弄得Bucky娇吟连连。

事情开始变得有意思了。

“你想怎么上我？”Bucky悄声问，强压住心头想要将包裹在Steve强健身躯上的这件柔软的灰毛衣一把扯去的冲动。毕竟，人家可能想要穿着衣服做呢。

Steve心不在焉的轻哼了一声，随之传到而来的震动不由得令Bucky全身一阵颤栗。他正专注的亲吻、吸吹着他的脖颈，唇齿舔咬着白皙的肌肤，使之绽放出点点浅紫、粉红。他的右手从他的颊边挪开，沿着披挂在他身上的金链和晶石游走。当那只手缓缓挪移到他的大腿上，紧接着抚上了他的阴茎，轻轻的来回触摸，感受那性器的形状、长度和大小时，另一波颤栗席卷了妖魔的全身。而在对方缓缓收拢手指将他的昂扬纳入掌中时，Bucky紧咬牙关才将一声欲火难耐的呻吟咽了回去。

“转过身去–”

这一句低哑的命令满溢着欲望，让Bucky忙不迭的服从。他从Steve的腿上滑下去，转过身子手脚着地的趴卧下来，继而圆睁着双眼回头望去，仔细观瞧着Steve脸上的神情。

他看上去依旧有些讶异，有些踌躇，但当他伸出舌尖舔润双唇时，Bucky却在他眼中看到了满满的欲火。他喜欢他脸上的神情。那神情是如此的坦率，如此的原始，却又如此的真挚，丝毫不受催情术或其他任何力量的干扰。事实证明，Bucky更喜欢他这个样子。他喜欢Steve轻咬下唇，将之咬得殷红欲滴的模样。他喜欢他将身下这具诱人的胴体纳入眼帘时，他脸上的那种既忐忑又欣赏的神情。于是，Bucky轻巧而柔美的沉下了腰身，得意的看着Steve张目结舌的样子。若是他打算要看，那他便索性将自己最瑰丽的一面呈现给他。

“你是可以动手摸的哦。”Bucky柔声道，红唇挑逗地轻启，继而将自己的腰臀熨帖在了Steve的胯间。对方立刻倒吸了一口气，而当Steve那双温热有力的大手捉住了他的小蛮腰时，Bucky的唇角不由得绽出了一朵志得意满的微笑。

 _“上帝啊…”_ 他轻叹一声，一只手沿着对方的脊柱轻抚下去，将他身躯上的每一条曲线、圆润的臀型和修长强健的腿部线条都牢牢记在心间。他让手指缓缓抚过他那一头栗色的发丝，沿着Bucky佩戴的金链细细抚摸，引得身下的人儿不由得娇喘连连。他的周身因欲念而颤抖，整个躯体都绷得死紧——等待着——急切地等待着Steve能施予他比温柔爱抚更强烈的体验。他他妈的 _爱死了_ 对方的这种触摸。这种触摸的感觉是那么温柔，那么真挚，那么坦诚——与之前他所有的体味相比，简直是天壤之别。可现在他却想要更多。他想要的是 _Steve_ 。

然而Steve却并不着急。他不能急。此时此刻快感已接近爆棚，他知道如果自己这个时候不顾一切的任性妄为，那日后他一定会把肠子都悔青的——其实他现在心里已然后悔不迭了。他想要将Bucky美不胜收的躯体尽数描摹在心中——用每一记抚弄、每一个亲吻仔细感受。他想要肆意的疼爱他，因为自从上一次有人如此毫无保留的把自己献给他至今已过了很久了，所以他无论如何也不能搞砸这次机会。尽管他内心深知自己绝不会搞砸，毕竟Bucky是由欲望而生的妖魔，他大可以对他 _为所欲为_ ，而对方都会心满意足的接受，或者至少装作心满意足的接受，不过这都无所谓——对Steve而言事情不是这样的。他或许称不上是那种从一而终的人，但这并不表示他对于性事就很随意。他对于这种事的态度比对待心脏病发还要认真，所以他所有的性伴侣——甚至包括Bucky—— _尤其是_ Bucky——都理应从他这里获得安全感与尊重。

“你真是 _太美了_ …”Steve轻吟道，附身贴了过去，手指自下而上的拂过对方的胸膛，拨弄得那些金链和晶石如乐曲般嘤嘤作响。“你简直美的 _不可方物_ ，Bucky…”

“特地为你精心打扮的–”Bucky勉强挤出一句，但这话即便是他自己听来都觉得可笑。这话听来既空洞又饥渴，Steve的温言软语和温柔的触摸正以一种他从未曾感受过的方式将他逐渐瓦解。感觉到Steve的双唇开始沿着他的脊梁向下滑去，双手轻柔的抚弄按揉着他的臀肉，Bucky不由得颤栗起来，他呻吟一声，将脊背沉得更深了。他能感觉到对方贴着自己的肌肤轻轻呢喃，火热的气息自他柔软的唇间喷吐而出，而对方这时轻轻分开了他的臀瓣， _操！_ Steve展开舌面缓缓舔舐过他的穴口，这一刻Bucky万分庆幸自己充当了臣服的一方。Steve唇舌的感觉简直宛若天堂（说的好像他到过天堂一般）。那双唇舌既湿糯又火烫，将Bucky本就欲火中烧、疼痛难耐的身躯刺激得几欲失控，他也因此很没出息的发出一声淫叫。那股驱使着他完成使命的欲火总是会令他全身激颤，也会让他坐立不安、欲求不满，可这一次却不一样。他现在几乎要被欲火 _焚化_ 。他想要更多。Steve只是简单的抚摸他的身躯，舔舐他的穴口，就已经让他前所未有的全身紧绷，几欲癫狂了。

 _“操…”_ Bucky含混的说道，手肘支持不住软了下去，他将额头紧贴在冰凉的石阶上，而Steve则将全副精力都放在了他的小穴上，不断的轻轻舔舐亲吻那处紧缩的肌肤。他更用力的将舌头顶向穴口，引得Bucky娇吟连连。

 _“你尝起来像香料一样美味…”_ Steve悄声说着在穴口上又轻巧的舔舐了一下，Bucky只觉得自己居然天杀的 _面红耳赤_ 起来。他 _当然知道_ 自己尝起来像香料一样好伐。他可是非常用心侍弄自己的身体的，他他妈的 _甚至知道_ 自己尝起来究竟是什么味道的，可如今才只是听了对方几句坦诚而温柔的甜言蜜语，就让他像个情窦初开的小姑娘一样羞红了脸。他可真是没救了！

Steve的舌尖更用力的顶来，一下突破了穴口的阻碍，惹得Bucky浑身一阵战栗，一滴滴前液也顺着他硬挺的柱身缓缓淌下，落在教堂的石阶上发出 _啪_ 的一声轻响。“嗯啊–Steve…”Steve舔弄他穴口时他发出了一声细小而窒息的呻吟。他能感觉到对方那条湿热的灵舌正在他的穴口滑进滑出，刺探进他的体内。他甚至能感觉到对方那浓密的长睫轻抚着他的皮肤。操，这家伙简直是要让他彻底崩溃啊。他不由得挺身向后，Steve轻捏他的臀肉，轻柔的抚弄令他连连呻吟，而对方则用唇舌轻柔的舔舐着他，将他的后庭慢慢打开。

他几乎忘却了整件事有多么的令人匪夷所思。Steve险些忘记了自己身处何地，正与谁——正与 _什么生灵_ 共处——他沉溺于身下那具曼妙的躯体所发出的阵阵甜美且饥渴的呻吟之中。这一刻，Steve只想要让他尽享欢愉，想要平抚他身下这惊若天人的绝美男子体内如潮水般激荡的骇人情欲。

Bucky的指甲在身下的石阶上留下了一道道抓痕，他的整个身子疯狂的震颤着。他不应该这样的——Steve才应该这个样子才对—— _见鬼！_ “我–我–哦，天呐–Steve，快停下，我就要–”说到后来，他的声音变成了破碎嘶哑的哀鸣，他的阴茎胀痛不已。他需要释放。他要么释放自己，要么就得停止交欢，但Steve可不打算停止，他戳刺得更深了。Bucky哀叫出声，浑身颤抖不止，话到嘴边却说不出声来，只能无用的干动嘴唇。 _“操！”_ 他终于叫了出来，“Steve–Steve，你–啊！”Bucky猛地仰起头，整个身躯突地被一阵炙热的快感所吞没，下体抽紧，陡然高潮。白灼喷溅在他的胸腹之上，滴落在身下的石阶上，而他的手肘也再无力支撑，上半身软软的瘫倒了下去。

Steve直起身，双唇和下巴被口水沾得糯湿，他抬起手重又轻柔的摩挲起了Bucky的肩背，感受着从指尖传来的对方的粗重喘息，他的心头不由得涌起一股自得。他居然能够让Bucky产生如此强烈的反应，这不禁让他多少有些得意——他居然能反客为主，令 _Bucky_ 反过来想要 _他_ ，而不是像他以往所经历的那样。Bucky总是会让别人想要得到他，这是他的天性使然。而Steve则乐得帮他能偶尔卸去这种负担。这种成就感几乎让他忘记了自己胸中燃烧着的熊熊欲火，和他急待释放的昂扬。Steve缓缓的脱掉了毛衣，Bucky疲累的转头看向他，双唇愉悦的轻启。

“ _就知道_ 你那件毛衣下面藏得有货…”他心满意足的懒懒说道，目光描摹着Steve那如刀凿斧刻般的躯体，妖魔的眼眸中浮现出了一丝羞怯的神色。“我还能经受住更多的…”他轻声说道，虽然身子依旧瘫软在石阶上，可他的语气却热忱得发腻。 _天呐_ ，他居然被一个该死的人类迷得晕头转向！

“先缓一缓…”Steve说着露出一抹浅笑，弯下腰去在他的后颈印上一记轻吻，继而抬起手滑进了自己的胯间。触摸自己的感觉甚是美好。手掌的摩挲既带来了一种抚慰之感，同时也进一步加深了心头的欲望，不过他知道自己能克制得住。

这一吻令Bucky轻叹一声，他闭上双眼，享受这来之不易的片刻疏解。他一生都与火热的欲望为伍。正是这种欲望造就了他，但同时也令这短暂的平静，安享身心的短暂放松，安享一个绝美男子在他后颈印下轻吻的时刻显得愈发弥足珍贵。“我准备好了，”他悄声叹道，缓缓睁开眼睛，眼含嫉妒的看着Steve把手伸进衣裤中抚弄自己。应当是 _他_ 来才对——用 _他的_ 手——用 _他的_ 唇舌——用 _他的_ 腰臀才对！他要Steve把手从身上 _拿开_ ，放在 _他身上！_ 他想要那粗长的昂扬突出眼前的这道屏障，然后狠狠的、深深的插入自己的臀间。这想法很自私吗？也许吧。但他好歹也是一个因欲望而生的妖魔，这一切都算是他职责范围以内的好伐。

Steve不由得发出一声低笑，刚刚这短暂的缓解让他的心中产生了一丝动摇，也重新令他自省起来。他…他通常是不会有这种反应的。他从不曾在陌生人面前这个样子过，更是从不曾在 _自己的教堂里_ 表现得如此不羁！可他此刻却真真切切的站在这里，而Bucky则正用那双深湛的美目回望着他，眼神充满了饥渴和急切，Steve于是将心头的踌躇压了下去。“呆着别动…”他轻道，手指轻轻梳捋过Bucky的发丝，妖魔则将头抵在石阶上，手指不时在冰冷的台阶上懒懒抽动。Steve的目光落回到Bucky的腰臀上，继而又抬眼扫视周围空旷而昏暗的房间，眉头也随之皱了起来。见状，Bucky的嘴角扯起了一抹嗤笑。

“我左边腰间…那儿有一个小口袋…”他好整以暇的说道，虽然刚刚的高潮仍令他神志迷离，但他的感官已经开始渐渐恢复，可正因如此，那种与生俱来的性欲冲动也再次开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

意外的眨了眨眼，Steve于是伸手在Bucky左侧腰间探摸，他的手指摸到了环在对方腰间的一根细金链。他顺着链子在他左侧腰间摸到了一个用同样粗细的金链编织而成的小口袋，Steve打开袋口，一个小瓶子顺势掉进了他的掌心。他掉转瓶口，拔去瓶塞，一股滑润粘稠的液体立时从瓶中滴落在他手上。 _是润滑剂。谢天谢地_ 。Steve正愁不知去哪儿找差不多的东西凑合呢。还好Bucky有备而来。

Steve一边在对方的脊背上再次留下一串细碎的亲吻，一边用手指慢慢打开Bucky的后庭。第一根手指毫无阻碍的便滑了进去，刚刚Steve的唇舌已经让他的肌肉放松了不少。第二根手指同样没费什么力气。Bucky的躯体已身经百战，甚至可说是为此而塑造的，对于Steve的抚弄来者不拒，甚至连本能的瑟缩和抗拒都没有。这也省去了他很多麻烦，两根手指很快变成了三根，Bucky开始在他身下吟叫、叹息，将身子向后送去迎合着对方的撩拨，而Steve则贴着他的肌肤轻吟着一句句的赞许。

“就这样Buck…”他一边轻喃，一边用另一只手解开了裤口，将裤子从腰间褪了下去。“就是这样… _太美了_ …你真的是太美了…”

“Steve-”Bucky哀鸣出声，整个人因他的温言软语变得虚软无力。 _天呐，_ 他真他妈的 _弱到爆_ 。他为何会陶醉于这些甜言蜜语¬——这些溢美之词？为何这些温软的词句会弄得他醺醺然不能自已？为何这些词句会比那些在他体内撩拨的手指更令他欲罢不能？Bucky的阴茎再度勃起，硬挺地靠在他一塌糊涂的小腹上，整个身躯不自觉的震颤着，任由Steve将他的后穴缓缓打开。他能感觉到自己的身体正在一点点的绷紧。“Steve…”他重又说道，只是这次的语气急切了许多，Steve伸手捉住了他的下巴，引着他转过头去与他那双颤抖的唇瓣相贴。“天呐…”Bucky贴着他的双唇费力的挤出一句，用力的将下体送向对方。 _“到我里面来…”_ 他喘息道，双唇追逐着对方，终于将Steve的下唇摄入唇齿间。“到我里面来——快插进来， _求你了Steve_ ——”Bucky乞求道。“求你了——我需要你—— _求你_ ——”

Steve贴着他的唇瓣露出一朵笑容，快感在他全身流窜，将原有的踌躇和惭愧之感一扫而光，也将深藏的肌肉记忆唤醒。Steve确实已经很长时间没有和别人欢爱过，但这并不表示他已经把这些感觉都忘光了。他清楚该如何令自己的伴侣欲仙欲死。不仅如此，他更深知要如何令他们感到安全无虞、备受关爱，这一切对他而言胜似本能，却不知这对他身下的那个绝美的生灵而言有多么震撼。低喘着亲吻他的后颈，Steve附身贴在Bucky背上，让他细细感觉他腿间的胀鼓，感受他阴茎的形状，还有那昂扬摩擦裸臀时的粗硬，这难以言喻的触感引得Bucky发出一声尖利而饥渴的哀鸣。Steve不由得吐出一声忐忑的轻笑，双颊也随之泛起了红晕。Bucky想要他想得几欲疯狂，Steve几乎都能感觉到那股欲望从对方身上喷薄而出了。他想要他，这一个认知令他心头涌起了一股热流。这种感觉真好。

Steve缓缓褪去自己的长裤，又抬手勾住了内裤的裤腰将衣物拉下。内裤顺着大腿褪到了膝盖上，他伸出手轻轻拂过Bucky的头发，托着他的脸颊让他面向前方，不论他如何猴急，也不许他回头观瞧。Bucky笨拙的舔润了一下嘴唇，两颊已殷红一片，手指也焦急的在石阶上反复磨蹭。“让我看看…”他轻声乞求道，“就让我看一眼…求你了Steve…求你了好吗？”

Steve的气息拂过他的脸颊，令他不由自主的颤栗，突然间，Bucky感觉到Steve火热粗硬的昂扬顶进了他的臀瓣间，Steve缓慢的用他糯湿的龟头磨蹭着他的睾丸，Bucky被激得呻吟出声。

“嗯啊-”一声淫靡的呻吟从Bucky唇间溢出。“天呐–Steve–”他呢喃道。他的声音是那么的破碎，那么的无助，可在Steve的耳中，这声音简直堪比天籁。

他的两只手重又滑到了他的腰臀上，一边揉捏着他的肌理，一边沿着他的脊背舔吸出一朵俏丽的吻痕。“有保险套吗？”他踌躇的问道，引得Bucky大笑出声，笑声到后面因Steve的舔吸而变得气息不稳。

“你信得过我吗？”

_他妈的好一个夹枪带棒的问题啊。_

Steve愣了愣，继而停下了一切动作，伸出一只手托起对方的下颌。他引着对方抬起头与他对视。他并没有急着作答——其实他也 _不知道_ 该如何作答，他于是选择了等待，等对方开口，然后再决定自己是否真能 _信得过_ 他。

Bucky眨了眨眼，被Steve认真而热忱的目光盯得有些面热。他的眼神是那么平静，那么坚定，那么耐心，看得Bucky不由得心神一阵荡漾。“算了…”他嗤笑一声喃喃道。“这件事 _无关紧要_ 。但重点是…”说着他抬眼看向Steve。“我很干净， _我保证！_ 绝不会传染你任何疾病的。而且你也没法让我感染疾病，不管之前你把…”他的目光向下滑去，瞥了一眼Steve那优美而粗长的昂扬。“…你那根…漂亮…而且… _超级赞_ 的老二插到哪儿都没关系…”

Steve被这些溢美之词弄得面热心跳。他当然知道自己的家伙个头不小，可… _超赞？_ 漂亮？这些赞美的词句原本是他打算用在自己的伴侣——用在 _Bucky_ 身上的，如今轮到自己被人夸赞，感觉却是那么的陌生而且别扭。对此，他跟Bucky一样…觉得很不习惯。

用力咽了咽口水，Steve抬头望向Bucky。“你确定吗？”他温和而又认真的问道。“要是你觉得哪怕有一点点的不舒服…”

“Steve，”Bucky开口打断了他，却又突然止住了话头，一股沉重的死寂突然在两人间弥漫开来。这短暂的沉默让Bucky有机会重新理清思绪。刚刚这短暂的数分钟已令他彻底迷失了自我。一个凡人的几句轻言细语，几下温柔的触碰便让他的心彻底沦陷，也让他忘却了自我。他忘记了自己的目的——忘却了自己存在的 _意义_ ，反令自己被Steve的真挚与纯善所俘获。借助这短暂的沉默，他强迫自己的大脑重新运作起来，让自己忆起他此行的目的—— _诱惑他人_ 。他本是来这里诱惑Steve的，可现在， _自己_ 却被Steve诱惑得团团转。Bucky于是沉下身子，勾起唇角露出一抹足以令男人为之疯狂的浅笑。这笑容既温婉又甜美，还夹杂着一抹调皮。这笑容似是在乞求他人的热吻，又似在乞求能含住他人火烫粗硬的昂扬一解饥渴。“Steve…”他重复道，语调更加轻柔，声音更加低沉丝柔，他那浓密的长睫慢慢垂下。“我 _确定_ …相信我… _我就是为此而生的_ …”

Steve用力吞了下口水，他的意志力在对方的注视下已逐渐开始瓦解—— _天呐_ ——那双眼眸深邃得犹如 _海洋_ 一般…而Steve则乐得沉溺于其中。他点点头，突然间口干舌燥起来起来，他的目光慢慢审视着Bucky的身躯。 _为此而生_ ——这幅为他而生的精美绝伦的身躯，简直就是对这句话最好的诠释。 _Bucky是他的_ 。即使只是今晚这短暂的片刻，却也已足够。

Steve再次点点头，从瓶中又倒出了一些润滑液。他的双手颤抖不停。积聚在他手心里的润滑液泛着肉桂的清香。老天怜见…他是真的要付诸行动了。他将润滑液涂抹在自己火烫粗硬的柱身上，让自己的体温将液体焐暖，此刻他连呼吸都开始发颤了。他能感觉到Bucky在他身下发出阵阵颤栗——他令人想入非非的嘴角勾起的那抹饥渴而纯美的笑容也被他看在眼中。

当Steve将自己的龟头顶在Bucky的穴口上时，梦淫魔不由得战栗起来，这一刻，他的意志不由得开始动摇。 _天呐_ ——他决不能垮掉。他已经自私了一回，忽略了自己的使命，让Steve反客为主的诱惑了他，这次他决不能崩溃。 _决不能再次崩溃了_ 。他于是颤抖却沉着地浅浅吐了口气，让缅在唇边的浅笑进一步的绽放开来，浓密的长睫则在脸颊上扑闪数下。“别让我开口求你，Steve…”他呢喃道，听来虽有调侃的意味，但语气中却满含着饥渴。

Steve不由得发出一声低吟，突然间，Bucky感到自己的后庭被顶了开来。Steve是那么的硕大，那么的火烫，Bucky只觉得自己的花径被填得满满的，可那巨硕却越探越深，越探越深。他不禁发出一声含混的呻吟，急切而淫靡，而他也随之将身体向后送去，迎向那缓慢而绵长的抽插。

Steve屏住呼吸，感觉着Bucky的甬道将自己紧紧包裹住，肌肉不时的震颤。从他唇间溢出的呻吟也驱使着自己的马眼在他伴侣的体内淌出滴滴热烫的前液。“Bucky¬–”他挤出一句，身子僵在了原地，但Bucky却不管不顾的迎了上去。他沉下腰，绵柔的扭动起腰臀向后顶去，令Steve不由得二目圆睁，呻吟出声。他呆怔在那里，双手无助的扣住Bucky的腰身，任凭这淫魔在他身下扭动着身躯。他在他身下发出一声轻叹，让Steve涂抹了润滑剂，糯湿红润的分身在自己体内出出进进。他此刻的模样宛若一件艺术品——一个世间奇迹——而Steve仅存的那一点点自制力也开始土崩瓦解了。

他向前挺动，将整个身子贴了过去，感觉着身下的那具曼妙的躯体弓起脊背，敞开花径让他一插到底，将他整个纳入他柔嫩的体内。Steve的两手从后面与Bucky交握，将对方压在冰冷的石阶上，而对方则扭动的身体迎向了他。

Steve开始挺动身躯，让自己的阴茎缓慢的抽插，而Bucky每次扭动腰身的迎合都会让他发出一声声淫靡的呻吟。他是位个中高手——简直可以称得上是一位大师——Bucky深知何时该放松或收紧自己的甬道。他深知何时应当沉下腰身——何时该向后挺动，直至自己的臀瓣紧贴在Steve的胯间。他更清楚应当如何向后推送、厮磨，发出一声声诱人的吟叫——即便自己已经被撑开到了极限，依旧不知恬足的索求更多。这一切也驱使着Steve更加奋力的突入，更加无度的向Bucky予取予求。

他猛地向前顶出腰胯，Bucky随之发出一声破碎的惊喘。他急促的喘息着，一边用指节紧紧夹住Steve的手指，一边将额头用力抵在石阶上。“ _Steve_ –”他的呻吟随着向后急促的两下挺送而变成了一声哀鸣，臀瓣撞在Steve的胯间发出响亮的拍打声。“再来–Steve，再来–求你了–”他喘息道，抬起一只手将Steve覆在其上的手掌送到嘴边。他把脸凑过去，磨蹭、亲吻对方的手掌，用唇舌急不可耐的舔吻，臣服的将脸埋于其中，在Steve再度突入他体内时发出一声满足的吟叫。他向后挺送腰身，迎合对方的抽送，两人肌肤相撞发出阵阵拍打之声，Steve很快便跟上了节奏。

两人腰臀撞击在一起的声响在空旷的室内回荡，与Steve低沉的呻吟、Bucky高亢的吟叫以及二人愉悦的喘息交织在一起。身型娇小些的男子随着每一次抽插发出声声甜美而淫靡的吟叫。但Steve那低沉的呻吟也让Bucky百听不厌。颤抖着露出一抹微笑，Bucky刻意的收紧了自己的花径，立刻引得他的爱人发出一声低沉的抽噎，继而他便感觉到对方喷吐在自己脖颈间的炙热气息，他于是露出一个迷乱的笑容，仰起头迎接对方的栖近。他就是为此而生的–为了这种高潮–为了这种极致的欢愉–为了在他颈间舔吻的炙热唇舌。

Steve饥渴的舔吸着Bucky的脖颈，一边贴着他的颈子发出一阵阵无助的呻吟，一边急促的在他体内来回抽插。他们的节奏加快了许多——已接近了高潮。之前那些犹豫不决的抽送和Bucky缓慢柔顺的挺动此刻已荡然无存。他们的节奏已变得急切而激烈，Bucky用力向后挺送以期获得更多的快感，他的甬道贪婪的霸住那根突入体内的昂扬。而Steve则对他的热切照单全收。他不停的突入–想要汲取更多——索求更多—— _探入得更深切_ 。他想要汲取Steve能够给予他的一切，同时也想要Steve接纳他能给出的一切。

他挣脱开一只手，Bucky则执拗的将他另一只手握得更紧，他用左手扶住Bucky的腰身，而身下的这个明艳不可方物的年轻男子则将他右手的食指纳入了自己诱人的唇间。Steve忍不住高声呻吟起来，Bucky笑了，继而将第二根手指含进口中乖顺的吸吮起来，撩拨得Steve险些乱了节奏。“Buck…”他费力的眨着眼，终于挤出一句话来。“Buck–天呐–Bucky…”Bucky轻吟一声，舌尖轻轻触过口中的手指，那触感顿时令Steve腹间热流蹿涌。这感觉太过强大了。他已忍不住要高潮了。“Buck…”他再次试着开口，毕竟刚刚已叫了三次对方的名字却什么都没说出来。“我…你是不是就快了？我–我已经要–”

Bucky让Steve的手指自唇间滑出，他用手无力地环住了对方的手腕，凑过去用舌头轻轻舔舐。“射在我里面好吗？”他一边语带乞怜的呢喃，一边急切地向后挺送着身躯。“ _求你了_ Steve–”他说着低头轻轻舔吸对方的指尖，用脸颊摩挲着他的手掌，绝望的泪珠挂满了他的长睫。“射在我里面–我想要– _求你_ –”

Steve彻底失控了。

这一句轻柔而乖顺的乞求瞬间将他击垮，Steve呻吟一声猛地弯下身去。他的前额用力抵在对方的肩头，按在对方腰间的手指几乎要掏进他的皮肉之中了，而自他喉中迸发出的那一声响亮的吼声则在空旷的室内回荡。一股巨大的力量如狂涛般在他体内激荡，驱使着他在Bucky娇柔的体内激射而出，一股股浓稠的白灼猛烈的击打在他的肠壁上。Steve更用力的向他体内更深的地方插去，拼命的追赶着这令他欲仙欲死的高潮的尾声，他的整个身体被欲火烧灼得疼痛欲裂，而Bucky的甬道则将他的昂扬紧紧包裹在其中。

一阵突如其来的疲惫席卷了他的全身，他只觉得精疲力竭。他全身的肌肉突然变得酸软无力，他身下的Bucky却在此时发出了一声低柔妩媚的轻笑。

“操——”他颤声笑道，感觉着Steve浓稠的精液沿着他的阴茎渗出穴口，滑过睾丸，顺着他的大腿流了下去。当那股白灼深深射入他体内时，他不由得一阵颤栗。感觉到Steve靠在他肩头的急促喘息，“坐下来…”Bucky轻声说道，他自己腿间的昂扬此刻也已肿胀得发疼。“坐下来好好欣赏吧Stevie…”

Steve费力的吞咽了一下，飞快的眨着眼，慢慢从对方体内退了出来。他只觉得浑身发麻，从Bucky被激烈侵犯的身躯中滑出来的时候两手都在不停的打颤。Steve的双膝很不给力的发软，他一屁股坐倒在地面上，裤子还狼狈的缠绕在脚踝上，可他却顾不上这许多，只能目瞪口呆的看着Bucky在他面前转过了身子。

他又回复到了之前如猫儿一般优雅而灵动的样子。他的每一个动作都如同丝绸滑过深潭般柔美，而他的双眸则如凝脂般熠熠发亮。他轻如燕雀般重新滑坐在Steve的腿上，年长的男子本能的伸出双手扣住了他的腰身。Bucky从始至终都在专注的望着他。他端坐在他面前，Steve的视线向下移去，当看到Bucky将一只手移向身后，修长灵巧的手指探入片刻前自己的分身曾经进出抽插的花径时，Steve不由得呼吸一窒。

Bucky缓慢而慵懒的昂起头，发出一声轻柔而漫长的叹息。Bucky的双颊潮红，他毫不忌讳的在Steve面前袒露自己白皙而优美的脖颈，手指则一刻不停的在自己的后穴进出，任由Steve留在他体内的白灼顺着手指缓缓流出。他抬起另一只手，纤指将自己的昂扬纳入掌心缓缓上下撸弄，唇间发出一声声诱人的低吟也叫Steve心神荡漾不已。

Steve瞠目结舌的看着眼前的盛景，只能呆坐在原地感受着怀中这个绝美的梦淫魔发出的阵阵律动。他的肌肤变得温暖了起来。Steve不知道是什么时候发生的，但他原本的那种异常的冰冷已消弭不见，此刻他肌肤的温度已变得与Steve相差无几。他舔润了一下双唇，回望对方时也不再掩饰目光中的欲望和爱慕。他将Bucky绝美的面容、曼妙的身姿、结实的肌肉和无暇的肌肤一一描摹在心中。垂坠在他肩颈和腰间的金链与晶石随着他的每个动作在月光下闪闪发亮，折射出点点光华照亮了他的整个身躯。而他每一次欢愉的轻喘都足以令他全身的血液沸腾。

他的双手缓缓沿着腰腹滑到了对方的大腿上，随即伸出一只有力的大手环住了对方的昂扬，而Bucky则在此时长睫微抬，眼色深湛的美目调笑地睨着他。

“我说了… _让你欣赏_ …”Bucky悄声道，唇角勾起一抹得意的浅笑，Steve闻言只得用力咽了咽口水，两手重新扣住了Bucky的大腿。

他乖乖听命。

他饥渴难耐、欲火中烧的看着Bucky步向高潮，感受着他的身躯不停颤抖，双腿在他手中阵阵战栗。

“Steve–”Bucky呢喃道，他的双颊酡红，两眼紧闭唇瓣微启。他突地朱唇大张，右腕轻转，纤长的手指随之骤然收紧，整个人在Steve怀中弓起了身子。随着一声嘶哑而凄厉的惊喘，Bucky达到了高潮，浓稠滚烫的热液激射而出，溅满了他和Steve的腹间。他一路揉捏抚弄着自己的阴茎，手指揉弄着酸胀红肿的穴口，直至最后一丝高潮的余威渐渐隐去，才终于香汗淋漓、喘息不止的停下手。

Bucky费力的喘息着，疲惫地眨着眼，整个人有些失神。Steve握着他大腿的手指几乎要掏进他的皮肉里了，可比起这点微不足道的不适，他此刻的神情却是那么的弥足珍贵。那是纯粹的惊叹，仿佛Bucky令他惊为天人，能与他相遇实属三生有幸，仿佛有幸看到这绝美生灵如此禁断的模样，当真是他几世修来的福分。而这也不禁令Bucky心头小鹿乱撞。

浓长的睫毛在颊边扑闪数下，Bucky露出一朵慵懒的微笑，继而缓慢的放开了自己糯湿的阴茎。在吸引了Steve的全副注意力之后，妖魔将自己的手指抬起，沿着他一塌糊涂的腰腹滑向胸口，他双眸微睁，唇齿轻启。令Steve目不转睛的看着他。他此刻的每个动作都融汇着恰到好处的慵懒和魅惑，显得既淫靡又带着一种惺忪的无邪。Bucky轻轻吐出一口气，将另一只手从自己的后穴挪了出来，Steve的白灼自他的指间顺着手背和手腕不断滴落。Bucky缓缓将自己被染得晶亮的手指移至唇边。

Steve只觉自己的心漏跳了一拍，看着Bucky缓慢的舔吸着手指上沾染的Steve的精液，他的胸口不禁热流激荡。而当Bucky将他沾染了 _他自己_ 热液的另一只手送到Steve唇边时，他不由得一怔。好一个无声的邀请。

他立刻欣然接受了这无言的召唤。

凑上前去，Steve轻启双唇将Bucky的纤指纳入口中。妖魔的热液有着和他肌肤同样的滋味——如香料般芬芳怡人，同时也有着Steve习以为常的那种如天然泥土般的气息，在他舌间泛起微微苦涩。他不自觉地闭上双眼，一边将手指舔舐干净一边发出阵阵轻吟，同时感受着一股全新的热流在全身蒸腾。他自下而上缓慢的舔舐，睁开眼时却正巧看到Bucky翻转手掌，将流到自己手腕下方的一滴浓稠的白灼卷入舌间，Steve胸中欲火熊熊，几乎忘记了喘息。他含住对方的手指发出一声呻吟，引得Bucky唇角上翘，深邃的眼眸中闪耀着无以伦比的满足。

终于将Steve的手指缓缓从口中吐出，Bucky栖近身躯，两条长腿突地圈在了Steve腰间，将两人沾染了精液的胸膛紧紧贴在了一起，而后Bucky便将双臂环在了Steve颈间。Steve则顺势将他揽紧，他强健有力的手臂环住了他的腰身，Bucky在他颈间吐气如兰。Steve开始以手指轻柔地上下抚摸着他爱侣的背脊，充满爱怜的触摸犹如本能一般得心应手。

“你真的太了不起了…”Steve柔声轻道，他的耳边随即传来那美丽生灵发出的一声哽噎。

Bucky有些不知所措，两颊也染上了红晕。就这么短短一句话，数个平淡无奇的字眼，却被他说得如此真挚，如此坦诚，令Bucky内心震动不已。可曾有谁对他说过这句话？说他很了不起？说他美艳绝伦？别人确曾说过他很性感…但更多的则是说他淫荡…他曾听过无数描述他本性的词句，可却从未听到过如此…如此 _甜美贴心_ 的话语…他讨厌自己只因一句夸赞就感动得喉头发紧。

“你总是这么嘴甜？还是因为我与众不同啊？”Bucky戏谑的说道，但说这句话的时候却只能将脸埋在Steve的颈间，只因他颤抖的声音出卖了他内心的情绪。

Steve眨了眨眼，双唇轻启，眉头微颦。他并没有听出Bucky语调中的颤抖，因此便陷入了迷惑，不知该如何作答。“我…”他说着疑惑地又眨了眨眼，继而轻笑出声。“我总是善待自己的性伴侣的…”

“对，可是…”Bucky直起身，胳膊虽还松松的环抱着Steve的脖颈，但眼神却始终瞬也不瞬的盯着他。他的神情突然间变得难以琢磨起来，原本的魅力和狡黠的戏虐也不知所踪。“可是， _我呢？_ ”

这个算不上不着痕迹的暗示立时让Steve愣在了原地。心中的了悟也终于打破了性事过后的混沌，将他重新拉回到欲火中烧前的现实之中。此刻坐在他腿上的并非一位年轻男子，也并非自己有幸邂逅的一位俊美爱人。此刻坐在他腿上的是一个 _妖魔_ 。一个从黑暗中诞生的生物…可它却有着一双Steve _此生见过_ 最美丽的眼眸。他颤巍巍的吞了吞口水，双手从对方的脊背上滑下了些许，他别开眼去，但随即又迎上了对方的视线。“是的…”Steve悄声道，两手轻轻的从他的脊背滑到了他的大腿上轻轻按揉。“ _你与众不同_ …”

他不由得愣住了，两颊泛起了红晕，而心中却纠结不已，这种纠结是他一直努力回避的。他本来绝不该做这种事的。他上了一个妖魔——还是一个 _梦淫魔_ ——但他却感觉不到丝毫悔意。不过现在再来追究他到底 _该不该_ 这么做已经没有意义了。他不但已经做了，而且做得还 _很爽_ 。即便是他已经了解了Bucky的本来面目，依然改变不了这个事实。他再次抬眼望向对方，虽有些踌躇，却并没有闪躲。“就算你跟我不一样…我也不想以此为借口对你有丝毫的怠慢…更何况你那么毫无保留的跟我肌肤相亲了。”Steve半天才开口，眼神也再一次别了开去。

Bucky怔住了。

梦淫魔用力的吞了下口水，力量大得连挂在他脖颈上的一颗晶石都随着他的喉结上下摆动了起来。他真的有 _那么棒_ 吗？Bucky一直都对人类心存芥蒂。他们总的来说还算有趣，而且还能抚慰他永远无法摆脱的欲火，可他们同时也是极为卑劣、刻薄的种族。他们总是恶语相向，无时不刻不在以各种方式滥用他们的力量。而刚刚Bucky对Steve摆出的臣服姿态就对其他男人屡试不爽，因为他表现出的孱弱会让那些人倍感强大，而人类却是那么喜欢滥用这种强大感。可Steve却没有这么做… _Steve为什么不这么做？_ 为什么他会对Bucky如此温柔？如此体贴？即便Bucky从一开始就试图操纵他以达到自己的目的。

他并没有受过太深的伤害。当然他 _确实_ 是有过糟糕的经验，不过 _真正_ 令人不堪回首的经验其实屈指可数，而且想要脱身也没有多困难。虽说给他留下心灵创伤的经验为数不多，然而真正 _美好_ 的经验——那种 _刻骨铭心_ 的美好经验——却实属凤毛麟角。

Steve却正是这凤毛麟角。这一认知却也让Bucky如芒在背。

Bucky冷不丁的站起身，还跪坐在冰冷地面上的Steve被他突然的举动吓了一跳。他飞快的弯下腰，把那只被丢弃在石阶上的小瓶子捡起来，塞回到腰侧那个金链织成的口袋里，赤裸的天足在石板地面上发出清脆的足音。“你真是太贴心了Steve。”他低喃道，却不敢抬头看对方。他 _确实_ 很贴心。他简直 _美好得难以言喻_ ，这一点也是Bucky最无法承受的。不过既然外面有数不清的品行尚可的人类供他戏耍赏玩，他又何苦非得为了 _一个…绝美…温柔…又美好得难以言喻的_ 人类患得患失呢…

Steve手忙脚乱的跟着站起来，一边七手八脚的把自己褪到了脚踝的衣裤拽上来穿好，一边急忙抬眼观瞧。他飞快的眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴却发不出声来。“Buck–Bucky等等–”他突地说道，却搞不清为什么想要对方留下来。说起来，他应该把这一切都忘个干干净净。他应该尽快把这个魔物赶出自己的教堂，然后乞求上帝的宽恕才是。这些都是他应当做的事情，但这却不是他 _想要做_ 的事情。对于那些将自己毫无保留的托付于他的人，Steve都会以特有的方式给予回报。他喜欢照料他们，让他们感觉到自在放松、安全无虞而且心满意足。他喜欢为他们烹煮早餐，哪怕只是为他们倒一杯热气腾腾的饮料也好。他喜欢与对方轻吻道别，在对方的指间留下令人回味的温柔触碰。

_但他却无法从Bucky身上获得这种满足。_

可他也不愿看他就这么一走了之，连欢愉过后柔情慵懒的交谈也没有，连恬适的拥吻、互通有无的保证也没有。Bucky只会就这样一言不发的从他的生命中彻底消失，空留Steve缅怀他触摸的余温，面对自己内心的愧疚与懊悔。

 _“Bucky–”_ Steve再次开口，Bucky迟疑着站住了脚步，那条通向大门的狭长过道他已走了大半——再走几步，他就会消逝在清冷的十月寒夜之中。Steve用力咽了咽口水，依旧搞不清自己为何要出言挽留对方，更不清楚自己想从对方身上获得些什么。他只是觉得，不该就这么放他离去。

Bucky僵住了片刻，暗自咒骂自己听到Steve呼唤便按捺不住。他眨了眨眼，将内心的情感强压了下去，留到以后再仔细思量。慢慢的，Bucky回头望去，勉强在嘴角挂上一抹平淡的笑容，手指拨弄着坠饰在腰间的金链。“怎么了，帅哥？”

Steve轻叹一口气，这声叹息慢慢变成了一声有些尴尬且哽噎的轻笑，他不自在的别开了视线。但他的目光随即落到了地面上的一摊东西上，他于是弯腰将它拾了起来。Steve轻轻抖了抖手里的夹克——他刚刚才将它披在Bucky身上，却又在片刻后被他随意的抛在了一边。他把衣服搭在胳膊上，小心谨慎的向Bucky走去，空旷的教堂里冰凉的空气缓缓吹拂过他赤裸的肌肤。妖魔见他走近，眼神中不觉多了一抹警惕。

 _“抱歉–”_ Steve忐忑的说道，“我不是要碰你–我知道你–”他顿了顿，“呃– _应该说是已经用完我了吧_ ，不过…这个你就拿去穿吧？拜托？外面…外面那么冷，我心里不踏实…”他无助的止住了话头，Bucky闻言低头望向了那件递来的夹克。

“我用不着。”Bucky说道，语气或许有些不近人情，但他心里却像是开了锅一般，弄得他不知该如何是好。对Steve说出那种话，他的喉咙都不禁干涩发紧。若不是他拼命抑制，他的唇角险些就向上翘起，露出那抹羞涩的浅笑了。他不能这么做–绝对不能–这简直愚蠢至极，而且不可理喻。天底下有谁听说过一个梦淫魔会对某人 _产生感情_ 的？更不用说是对一个 _凡人_ 产生感情了！他可是黑暗和欲望的产物啊。他的本性就是朝三暮四、寡情薄幸而且毫无忠诚可言的。对像Steve这样俊美、诚实可信的好人而言，他能够给予他的只有伤害。

可Steve并没有退却。他把衣服直接送到了Bucky冰凉的手里，从他身上传来的那股暖意就如同Bucky在久受欲念困扰后所体会的恬适般稍纵即逝。 _“拜托–”_ Steve柔声坚持道。“这样–这样能让我好受点儿…你就拿着吧…要是你觉得手冷还可以插插兜。”最后那句像是个拙劣的玩笑，却也是他为了获得某种心灵慰藉而做出的最后努力——Steve决定冒险一试，伸手将Bucky的右手纳入掌中。

妖魔怔怔的眨着眼，突来的触碰令他颇感意外，那股暖意从他手上一路传导至他的心口，在他胸中激荡。Bucky颤巍巍的吸了口气。 _别再闹了！_ 他的大脑吼道。 _把手抽走！告诉他你已经跟他再无瓜葛了——你已经用够了他了——对你而言他无非是个吃过就甩的烂货罢了。狠狠伤他的心。这些你是驾轻就熟的。_ 可他的心此刻却几乎要冲出胸膛里，因Steve温暖的双手与他交握而飞快的跳动着。他的本能驱使着他将这些初现端倪的情感彻底毁灭…而他的 _心_ 却想要违背自己的思维定式，将这些情感仔细珍藏。

Bucky倏地抬眼望向Steve，眼前这个美丽的生灵那一脸对怜爱既陌生又无措的神情，让年轻的牧师不由得一怔。他的目光移到了对方的脖颈上，看着他迟疑的吞咽了一下，那双深邃的冰蓝眼眸慢慢从Steve的脸上滑向他二人交握的手上。他看上去是那么的惊讶，那么的纠结，甚至可以称得上是苦不堪言，这神情不禁令Steve的心头一阵抽紧。他温柔的放开了手，不忍再让他揪心为难，继而轻柔的将夹克送到他手里。 _“拿着吧…”_ 他低声说道，对Bucky露出了一抹安抚的笑容。就算这个生灵已不打算再跟他有任何瓜葛了。就算Bucky已经利用他达到了目的，如今要将他弃若敝履，Steve也并不以为意。谎言也好，本能也罢，毕竟Bucky确曾将自己毫无保留的托付给Steve，那么Steve也一定会尽全力照料他。如果他能做到的仅仅是在他消失以前为他披上一件温暖的夹克，那他也必定努力为之。

Bucky小心翼翼的接过夹克，从Steve面前退开了一步。这实在是令人难以承受。若此时再与他有任何的碰触，那么他必定会舍弃初衷，做出令人啼笑皆非，连他的种族都闻所未闻的蠢事来。他从Steve身边缓缓退开，看着他退却，对方不由得露出一丝哀伤的微笑。他的赤足轻踏在地板上，迟疑而无声的从Steve面前半转开身子。直至他走到门边，Bucky才将视线从地面上缓缓抬起，眼前的情景不由得令他的内心泛起了既可怕，又温暖，却也令人心旷神怡的涟漪。

Bucky缓慢而果断的将夹克套在身上，目光始终不曾离开Steve的双眸，嘴角不自觉的泛起了一丝笑意。“谢谢…”他轻道，Steve的眼神柔和下来，继而回给他一朵笑容，这不禁令他心中隐隐作痛。

就这样，Bucky转身消失在了夜色中。

这一切快得就如同用力扯去包裹在伤处的纱布一般令人扼腕。Bucky方才躲出门去，脸上却已抑制不住的露出了一朵呆萌的微笑，他下意识地将身上的夹克缅紧，为自己驱赶走十月深夜的冰寒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗒哒！！！本宝再次跳出来！！！  
> 谢谢大家的留言和点赞！！！爱你们！！！  
> 不好意思这么长时间才更新，实在是忙翻了。但是我会尽快更新的。  
> 再次感谢大家的支持。留言+Kudo=<3！！！！！

_短而整齐的訾须摩擦着他柔嫩的脖颈。穴口被撑开时产生阵阵灼痛。热流在他冰冷的体内流窜，瞬间将他心头逐渐积蓄的悸动激发成一场无法控制的燎原烈焰。_

Bucky狠狠咬住下唇，贝齿将柔软的唇瓣蹂躏得殷红，他闭上双眼，一只手将自己的分身纳入掌中。他一边缓慢的上下撸弄自己已糯湿的柱身，一边在脑海中回溯那些激情四射的片段。 _用力的大手扣住他的腰身。湿热的唇舌突进他的后庭上下舔弄…那双勾魂摄魄的蔚蓝眼眸_ … _还有那些温柔的话语_ 。他不由得发出一声低吟，挺起腰胯让阴茎在自己手中寻求摩擦的快感。

_他就是无法将他遗忘掉。_

都已经过了一个星期了，自从他看上了那个俊美无比的牧师，并且引诱他与自己欢爱到现在都过了 _一个星期_ 了。按常理来说，这本应该与他和其他凡人交欢，纾解他与生俱来的性欲冲动别无两样的——可惜情况就是 _不一样_ 。跟之前的情况根本背道而驰。Steve以前所未有的温存、体贴和尊重待他，甚至还十分的紧张踌躇。即便是Bucky主动对他投怀送抱，他却回过头来关切 _Bucky_ 是否首肯、感觉是否舒适…

已经过了一个星期了，Bucky依旧一边在脑中回溯着Steve手掌和身体的触感，以及他深沉诱人的嗓音，一边自慰。梦淫魔用力咽了下口水，边在脑中想象着Steve的双唇，边让手腕在龟头上微转，此举引发的快感令他发出一声呻吟。他不自觉的加快了手上的速度。双唇轻启，双颊泛起红晕，脑中不停幻想着Steve的唇舌突入他的后穴，湿热的舌头吮舔着他的花心，令自己在他身下化作一汪春水——低沉的嗓音只吐出温言细语便让他彻底缴械投降。

_“你真美Bucky…太美了…你简直美的不可方物…”_

高潮汹涌而至，弄得Bucky头晕目眩。

他急喘一声，猛然张开双眼，感觉自己的五脏六腑仿佛被某种无形的力量猛地扯住。他的腰腹骤然弓起，浓稠的热液激射而出，顺着他的手流淌下来。重重喘了口气，Bucky倒回身后的靠垫上，疲累的闭上眼睛。

_他必须要尽快振作起来才行！_

如果他从一开始就只是贪图那个牧师的肉体就不会这样了，但真正让Bucky沦陷的却是不断在他脑际回荡的对方的那些温柔体贴的话语。还有他那双迷人的眼眸，那眼神在端详他时仿佛将他视为稀世奇珍一般，令他愈发的不能自拔。

不知怎的——其实连他自己也解释不清——Bucky这一次是真的对他人 _心生依恋_ 了。

_这简直是一场噩梦！_

手上的精液已渐渐冷却到与他的皮肤一般冰凉了，他睁开眼睛，慵懒的扫视着自己的住宅。Bucky的家还蛮舒适的。这地方虽然并不在地表，但离地狱却还有半程。整座家居都保留着原始的地洞特征，不过本该黑暗、阴湿且瘆人的洞穴都被Bucky用厚实松软的靠垫装饰一新。洞顶上挂着不同形制的灯笼，投射出各种形态的暖黄光圈，将昏暗的空间点亮。倾斜弯曲的洞壁上则挂满了Bucky喜爱的图画。其中有不少是俊秀凡人的画像，还有一些则是他多年以来所到之处的风景画，更有名画的照片，以及一些对Bucky具有历史意义的剪报。也许他是有点儿过分挑剔了，不过就算是他的种族被定义为妖魔，也没规定Bucky就非得要缩在阴暗潮湿的地方吧？他喜欢舒适，喜欢温暖，而获得这些的唯一方法就是从凡人的身上汲取，但也只是短暂的片刻而已。

Bucky洞穴的地板上堆满了书籍，既有古老厚重的大部头也有时下的热销书，洞里的一个角落放了一个满是抱枕的松软床垫，供他休息睡眠。而另一个角落里则堆放着Bucky羞于承认，但却为数众多的小黄书和毛片儿，不过这些他最近却连碰都没碰过。真的…最近这段时间，只要想一想Steve Rogers就能令他心猿意马… _靠_ ，他恨死这一点了。

他努力的想要将这段甜蜜的回忆忘却掉。他试图用回应更多召唤来遗忘——甚至比平时更主动的寻找更多的人来慰藉自己，因为他一旦闲下来，他的脑筋就会不服管的往Steve的方向拐…撩人的眼眸…甜腻的唇瓣，还有温柔的话语都令Bucky长久以来从不曾感受过温暖的心魂如沐春风。他竭力让自己一刻不停的奔忙。每隔几个小时就会和不同的凡人翻云覆雨。不管是男是女，手段温柔还是粗暴。然而这些人却都比Steve差之千里，这一点不禁令Bucky懊恼不已。

过段时间就好了。他需要的仅此而已，时间。他手上有大把的时间可以挥霍。到头来，他也会像忘记其他人那样将Steve Rogers忘得干干净净。他也再不会为那低柔嗓音中包含的关切辗转纠结。

从上一段欢爱获得的短暂纾解才刚刚开始消退，Bucky的胸口便传来一阵牵拉之感。这种感觉他早已烂熟于心。这是有人在诏唤他。 _真正_ 的诏唤咒只存在于远古时代，那种诏唤咒魔力巨大，像他这样的梦淫魔根本无力抗拒。不管他们是否遵从，咒语都会将他们从所处的环境中强行带走。而他们则只能被迫服从诏唤。但这种威力强大的咒语早已失传。你是不可能随便找家图书馆，就能从馆藏的古代巫术或者宗教书籍中查阅到的。现如今的所谓诏唤咒语早已失真，而且极不准确，像Bucky现在感受到的诏唤就是如此，他可以感知到自己被人诏唤，但却无需被迫回应。他大可以无视对方，但诏唤就意味着有人向他提供了一个可以忘记Steve Rogers的大好机会。

于是Bucky闭上双眼，任自己被诏唤带走。

 

***

  
Steve一直因歉疚而夜不能寐。

他花了不少功夫祈祷，但是却始终没有花时间请求宽恕。因为那么做感觉… _不对劲_ …他只是 _觉得_ 自己应该要请求宽恕–毕竟他确实是上了一个 _妖魔_ 呀！他现在就应该立刻跪在地上 _乞求_ 上帝的宽恕才对。但这么做怎么想怎么让人觉得不对劲，就好像他要为了自己没做错的事情道歉一样。于是他开始绞尽脑汁拼命想。如果错没出在和Bucky共赴云雨上，那就肯定是出在别的地方。他肯定是做了什么别的错事，才会让自己五内翻搅，魂不守舍，并且在辗转反侧间宵想那双殷红欲滴的唇瓣，还有那双如黑曜石般闪烁的眼眸…

_他到底错在哪儿了呢？_

_他要如何纠正这个错误，才能最终获得心灵的平静呢？_

Steve花了一个星期的时间才终于意识到他应该要怎么做。

 

***

  
Bucky感觉自己的躯体如同烟雾和云朵中的粒子般被重新慢慢拼凑起来。如果用他自身的法力，他可以将自己传送到离目的地不远的区域，而诏唤则要比这个精确得多了。如果对方想要找到他的欲望异常强烈，甚至不惜使用咒语和黑魔法来诏唤他，那么诏唤则可以将他送到离对方近在咫尺的地方。当他的躯体终于拼凑成型后，Bucky张开了眼睛。

他第一个注意到的就是自己周围的景物。这是一间客厅。感觉十分舒适温暖，主色调为酒红和奶白，屋里摆着一张不大的皮沙发和一张与之配套的扶手椅。房间的墙壁用黑木包脚，屋子里充满了生活气息。茶几上放着一个咖啡杯，一本翻开的书摊在一旁。角落里的电视开了静音。而Bucky第二个注意到的则是从他身后传来的一声惊喘。

他的嘴角立刻露出一抹嗤笑，长睫也跟着缓缓垂下，充分享受他的这位诏唤者在身后对他的胴体惊艳不已的感觉。“好吧…”Bucky语带魅惑的低声呢喃道，仍没有转过身去。“敢诏唤我来，说明你肯定是个非常不乖的人呢…我是该狠狠惩罚你呢？还是要好好奖赏你的大胆呢？”Bucky说着缓缓转身，向他的诏唤者投去了一个妖娆的眼神，然后便僵立在了原地。

Steve Rogers跪在地板上一个画得十分拙劣的魔法阵旁边。他的画作不但漏洞百出，而且毫无章法可言，连Bucky都觉得自己能感受到对方的诏唤实属老天垂怜了。他身侧放着一本摊开的书，右腿旁还放着一把厨刀。魔法阵的外围放置着点燃的桌灯蜡烛，魔法阵中心还摆着一捆…类似鼠尾草，或者薄荷的植物。

很明显他根本就不懂诏唤术为何物。这些多余的东西根本毫无作用，看来应该是Steve _自以为_ 能够在诏唤仪式上用得到才收集来的。他的用心很是贴心，但对于缓解此刻蔓延于Bucky周身的惊骇却根本百无一用。

“Steve？”他懵圈的问道，痛恨自己的声音几乎细不可闻。Steve用力吞了吞口水，跪在地上不自在的左右挪动了几下。

“嗨，Buck…”他回道，话音里的胆怯足以证明他也和Bucky一样惊讶。“我呃…没想到你真的会为我而来…我还以为得要流点血仪式才能成功。”他弱弱的笑着坦白道，继而有些不好意思的瞥了一眼放在身边的牛排刀。伸出舌头紧张的舔润了一下那双美丽的红唇，Steve抬眼望向对方，缓缓站起身来。“不过…我很高兴你来了。”

本能一瞬间回归，就如同被弹回的橡皮筋打到一样，Bucky眨了眨眼，整个人的气场紧跟着就来了个180度大转弯。他的眼神变得慵懒，长睫微垂，肢体语言也变得如猫儿般狡黠，他红唇轻启，挑逗地用舌尖舔舐着下唇。“我要是说我也很高兴，你会斥责我吗？”他呢喃道，很是自满的看着Steve呼吸一窒，目光也不由自主的扫向了Bucky赤裸而柔嫩的身躯。他于是缓慢而撩人的举步向前，在对方还没反应过来之前已经来到了Steve身前，几乎与他肌肤相贴。“而且更重要的是… _你_ 会不会为 _我_ 而高潮呢？（译者注：原文中使用了come一词，既有来的意思，也有高潮的意思）”

Steve看似有片刻的恍神，但他随即便飞快的伸出手，从一旁的台面上抓起了一件东西披在了Bucky身上。

感觉到自己的身子被绞缠、被束缚住了，梦淫魔不禁吓得瑟缩了一下，整个人都惊恐了起来，但当他的一只胳膊从衣物中探了出来时，他这才长舒了一口气。然后他便怔怔的眨了眨眼，低头看向罩在他胳膊上的衣物，感觉柔软的织物遮盖住他的肩头，自后背一路垂到了他的赤裸的天足上。他不由得再次眨眼，当场懵逼了。

“这是条 _懒人毯_ ？”

Bucky话语中对身上衣物强烈的嫌恶感令Steve忍不住大笑起来。不过将他那曼妙的胴体用一条湛蓝湛蓝的毯子盖起来，有助于他集中精神。或者应该说，让自己能少花些精力在对着Bucky垂涎三尺，而把更多的注意力放在对方对自己被快速且高效的套上了衣服而火冒三丈上。“对滴–”他挤出一句，看着Bucky用懵圈的神情瞪视衣物的样子，Steve拼命忍住才没再次笑出声来。“这个呃…我觉得这样更舒服些，总比你…”

 _“光溜溜的站在这儿强？”_ Bucky接口道，一副生无可恋的口气，他低头看了看身上的蓝色毯子。 _就算穿了这个也没问题的对吧？他照样能完成任务的_ 。想到这儿他有些没底气的吞了吞口水，他的脑子有些不听使唤了。 _拿出性感样儿来！迷他一个晕头转向_ 。

Steve尴尬的笑着点了点头。“对啊…我一直在琢磨你会不会就这个样子出现，所以…我就想这次能找些趁手的衣服给你。”

Bucky不禁一怔，眉头也跟着颦紧。任凭他如何搜肠刮肚的想要挽回这件马骝衣给他的计谋造成的损失都无济于事，反倒害他把脑子给彻底搞短路了。 _我勒个去！_ 穿着这个二逼服让他 _怎么_ 去勾引人啊?! “我才不要穿呢。”语气既低沉又古怪，Bucky死盯着那两条松垮垮的衣袖。他本可以马上把那玩意儿脱掉的，只可惜他突然之间有点脱线了。他感觉自己就像是一只被长期关在家里，饱食终日无所事事的牧羊犬。没有了可放牧的羊群，失去了工作、目标。无法完成自己的使命。 _靠，这他妈的懒人毯把他的脑子都给废了！_

Steve的嘴角露出一抹怜悯的微笑。他不是故意要让Bucky抓瞎的，可如果他想要跟对方平心静气的交谈，那就必须得让他穿上衣服才行。“委屈你稍微穿一会儿行吗？”Steve轻声恳求道，缓缓伸手扶住了Bucky的手肘。这轻柔的碰触似乎将他拉回到了现实中。他的样子看来魂不守舍的。

梦淫魔飞快的吸了口气，努力让自己短路的脑袋赶快上线。“好吧…”他挤出一句，飞快的眨了眨眼睛，继而重新挑起一抹媚笑。“好吧，随你高兴…”他悄声道，伸手抚上Steve的胸膛，隔着纤薄的T恤抚摸他强健的胸肌。 _“只要你高兴怎么都行，Stevie…”_

Steve感觉到Bucky的身体贴了上来——还有他覆在他胸前的那些灵动的手指散发出的冷意。他甚至能够隔着毯子感知到Bucky身体的曲线。可他现在穿着的那条傻乎乎的懒人毯让人实在没办法认真对待他，不过这正是他 _初衷_ 。深深吸了口气让自己镇定下来，Steve伸手握住了Bucky的双肩，他的双手有力却不带一丝恶意。“到此为止。”他轻声说道，坚定的语气令Bucky迟疑。“咱们先把话说清楚。上一次——你说过你不会强迫我做任何事。而且你还是在得到我的首肯以后才行事的，不过今天， _你得不到首肯_ 。”

一阵讶异之感袭过Bucky全身，惭愧之情令他五脏六腑翻腾不已，而Steve则对上了他的眼神。

“你明白吗，Bucky？”他追问道， _“我不会首肯的。”_

Bucky退开一步，将手从Steve胸前抽走，整个身体突地变得紧绷、难受不已。他还什么都没有做，就已经觉得自己快要被愧疚之情吞没了。 _Steve没有首肯_ 。他伸手去触摸了对方，却依旧没有换来他的首肯。Bucky费力的吞了吞口水，拼命想要疏通紧缩的喉咙，他又向后退开了一步，拉开两人间的距离。“Steve–我很抱歉。”Bucky口吻卑微的说道，把两只手举在身前，做出一种道歉——一种投降的姿势——向对方表现自己的臣服。“我真的很抱歉–我不是有意要…”

 _“Bucky。”_ Steve柔声打断了他的话，当Bucky看到他耐心的浅笑时，他心头的惭愧之情才被宽慰感稍稍冲淡了一些。“你没做错什么。我只是想先提前跟你说清楚，好让你别误会了我的意思而已…你什么都没做错…”他柔声安慰道。“我之所以不首肯是因为我今天只想和你 _聊聊，仅此而已_ 。所以我希望你能够像尊重我的首肯那样尊重我的意愿。”

Bucky沉默的点了点头，心中的难过之感逐渐被麻木取代，他于是慢慢放下了双手。他不知道该怎么做，彻底不知所措了。他被诏唤到这里来，而能让他行使自身使命的所有途径却都被堵死了。他不但被这件超难看的懒人毯裹得严严实实，更没能得到对方的首肯。这一刻，Bucky觉得非常非常的迷茫。

浅笑一下，Steve向他走过去，然而Bucky在Steve将手轻柔的放在他的脊背上时，本能的缩起身子，甚至有些不安的躲避他碰触的模样却不禁令他心头一紧。“来…”他轻声说道，Bucky犹豫的随着他迈开脚步。他把他领进了客厅，在那张舒适的沙发一角坐定，给身边留出了很大的空间。而Bucky却迟疑不决的站在原地。“你是可以坐下来的。”Steve微笑着柔声道。“我不介意你挨着我。”

Bucky不情不愿的坐了下来。Steve刚刚拒绝首肯让他非常忐忑，即便他出言安抚，Bucky还是不敢轻易与他发生肢体触碰。他依旧觉得愧疚——他想要好好表现，以便让自己配得上Steve给予他的这份温柔体贴。见他坐下，Steve便转过身适当的拉开二人间的距离以便聊天，只有膝盖会轻轻碰触——Steve的牛仔裤摩擦着Bucky的懒人毯。

“听我说…”Steve略显迟疑的开口，脸颊微微有些发热。他花了好几天才终于对自己内心的情感有了一知半解，可即使是此时此刻，他都不知道自己能不能将这种感受明明白白的表达出来。“上周的事–那个…我以前从来没做过那种事–我–我是说我 _确实做过_ –不过是跟其他人类做过，但是–”

“这次不一样。”Bucky接口道，整个人却依旧保持着臣服、顺从的姿态，连眼皮都不敢抬一抬。

Steve咬着嘴唇点点头，Bucky的呢喃打断了他的絮叨。“你走了以后…我就开始觉得很惭愧，一开始我以为会有这种感觉是因为你–因为 _我跟你_ 做的那些事…但…我越是仔细琢磨…就越意识到自己是在为那些 _我没做的事_ 感到愧疚…”

听到这些，Bucky才总算从忐忑和愧疚中稍稍回了点神。“你没做什么呀？”他问道，双眉不由得微微颦起，深蓝色的眼眸中也泛起了迟疑的神色，手指则紧张不安的绞弄着袖口。

Steve垂下眼去，稍稍舔了舔嘴唇才再次将那双美丽清澈的眼眸对上Bucky。 _“我的工作。”_ 他轻声道。Bucky的眉头不禁攒得更紧了，Steve见状吞了下口水，继而急切的欠身过去。“Buck——我的工作是尽我的所能帮助他人——帮助他们获得所需的东西。这是我的使命，可我却根本没有为你提供帮助。”感觉到Bucky目不转睛的看着自己，他紧张的有些呼吸不稳。

“我…我能看出在我触碰你的时候…还有和你说话时你的反应，也许是我多心–也许我根本就没猜对，但是…在我看来…你似乎并不太适应…别人不只是把你当做一件工具那样对待…”Steve说着别开了视线。自从Bucky转瞬即逝的造访后，Steve就做起了功课。他遍寻所有关于梦淫魔的史料文献，不管内容是否前后矛盾，他都一一通读。得到的结论是，人类只是出于性欲才会诏唤梦淫魔，而这些妖魔也以人类的性欲为食，然而Steve却不由得感到这样的存在方式是何等的孤独。而他们除了被看做是一具淫荡魅惑的肉体之外别无是处这一认知也令他异常心痛。

“其实我是想说…我觉得你应该是想要…找个人… _陪伴_ ，互诉衷肠。如果你愿意的话… _我想我可以陪伴你_ …”

Bucky真的不知道自己该哭还是该笑。他甚至不知道Steve究竟是真实存在的，还是他极端孤寂的头脑杜撰出来的幻象。肯定是这样了。因为他实在太过完美了，完美的不真实，而且美好得不像话。这一定是个梦，要么就是个欺人的陷阱。“我…不太明白你的意思。”Bucky艰难的说道。他的大脑一直试图用性爱的方式解读现有的状况，以便能弄明白Steve到底想从他身上得到些什么，但他却百思不得其解。“你刚刚说不会首肯，而且你也不想和我 _在一起_ …”

“ _不是的_ –Buck！我只是觉得你需要一个 _朋友_ 。”

“我要朋友干什么？”Bucky吼道，双眉紧颦，眼神里却闪烁着痛苦。他从Steve身边退开，猛地站起身来，只觉得心头一阵翻搅。

“谁都需要朋友–”Steve说道，也紧跟着站起身。“我只是不想看你孤单一人，Buck…”

“我根本就 _不孤单！_ ”Bucky只觉一股情绪在胸中盘踞。那感觉并非单纯的愤怒或是惊恐，而是两种情绪的混合，其中还掺杂着绝望，以及在他们初遇时Steve深植于他心底的怜爱。可不管这股情绪究竟是何物，都给他造成了爆炸性的震动，也让Bucky急于摆脱掉这恼人的情感。这就意味着，必须要摆脱掉Steve。他决不能对人产生依恋——更不能让Steve以为自己需要他——或是需要 _任何人_ 。Bucky于是向前跨出一步，急切的想要摒弃这纠缠着他的情绪的心情幻化成怒火发泄了出来。“我才不孤单呢。”他再次反驳道。“我随时都能找 _任何人_ 来陪。我利用他们，再把他们抛得远远的。只要我从他们身上榨取到那么一点点快乐之后，他们对我就丝毫用处也没有了——而你就是个瞎了眼的蠢货，被我利用了 _还不自知！_ ”他凑到Steve面前恶狠狠的说道，面目扭曲狰狞。他的话语开始变得恶毒伤人，连Bucky都开始厌弃这样的自己了。他就是一堆臭狗屎。他连臭狗屎 _都不如_ 。只是因为不知该如何面对自己内心产生的情愫，他就对这个善良、温柔的男人恶语相向，肆意伤害。他甚至都不敢承认，自己这么做其实是为了Steve——是为了要避免他伤心难过。 _他实在太害怕了_ 。自己才与Steve共处了一个小时，对方就激发了他内心的爱怜，要是再与他共处一个小时会怎样？再过几天又将如何？他真的怕得不行。Bucky不想要深陷爱河。他甚至不想让这种情感有 _萌芽_ 的机会，所以他必须要摆脱掉Steve。他必须要让对方痛恨自己才行。

“我 _利用了_ 你Steve。我找你就是为了跟你干上一炮而已。 _我根本就不在乎你。_ 我更不想要你的 _友情_ 。我只想要你把老二捅进我的屁穴里，而这一点我也已经得到了，所以你说你对我还有什么价值？ _根本没有_ ——”尖刻恶毒的话语令Steve不由得一怔，目瞪口呆的看着他，Bucky则在他胸口重重推了一把，令对方脚下微一踉跄。“来呀——”他吼道，“说你恨我呀——然后拿出圣水来把我一路赶回地狱里去。 _动手啊！_ 伤害我！ _来伤害我呀，_ 你他妈的懦夫！”

Bucky才要伸手再去推搡他的时候，Steve却突然走上前来一把将Bucky拉进了他的怀里。

妖魔忍不住发出一声费力的呻吟，突然被Steve抱进怀里，他的双臂受制，脸也被按在了对方的肩头。这拥抱背后隐藏的沉重与紧迫感，令Bucky不禁呼吸一窒。他喘不过气来，连他的大脑也陡然停止了运作。他只觉得浑身发冷，Bucky突然间只想放声大哭。他内心深处的一个声音急切的盼望Steve能 _真的_ 出手伤害他，能赏他一记老拳或者甩他一个耳光，真如此的话，Bucky就有借口恨他了。然而在他说了那么多污秽恶毒的话之后，他却将他纳入怀中。本是他蓄意要伤害他的，而Steve却在 _紧紧的拥抱他，_ 良久，Bucky终于软倒在他怀里。

过了半晌，Steve缓缓转过脸，将双唇凑到Bucky的耳边。 _“我不信。”_ 他的低语令Bucky一阵颤栗。“ _一点儿_ 都不信。我不认为是你利用了我，我也不认为我对你毫无价值。而且我 _知道_ 你不认为我会 _真的_ 伤害你。”Bucky闻言发出一声极轻的哽噎，Steve紧紧拥住了他，一只手轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，对方的馨香充斥于他的鼻间。“我觉得你其实只是习惯了一种固定的生活方式…习惯了孤单一人…习惯了被人当做一件性玩具…我觉得你只是害怕改变而已…”

Bucky费力的咽了下口水，本能的更用力扎进Steve的怀中。“别给我做什么心理分析，混球…”Bucky语气破碎的呢喃道，而Steve也随之将他拥得更紧了些。一声温暖和煦的轻笑在他羞红的耳边响起。

“也对。”他轻道，温和的语气令Bucky十分不爽。他其实还是希望他能破口大骂，哪怕只是吼一两声也好。这么做多少能让他好受点，也算是弥补自己的恶语相向对他造成的伤害。不过Steve却继续开口说了起来，Bucky也只能暂时放下自艾自怜，聆听他的话语。“不过你得跟我把话说明白才行。”Steve说道，“回答我的问题，我觉得这才算是公平合理…”

Bucky实在不知该如何作答。对方的臂膀始终有力而温暖的环抱着他，即便自己如此不可理喻，他依旧温柔以待。他本以为自己会为了伤害Steve而感到内疚，可事实并非如此，Bucky觉得自己简直卑劣至极。然而他内心深处潜藏着的倔强和恐惧依旧驱使着他努力要与对方保持距离——依旧驱使他要将Steve植于他心中的那种温暖而懵懂的情愫扼杀在萌芽中。

_“我对你来说真的毫无价值吗？”_

面对这柔声细语的提问，Bucky却头一次从中听出了一丝不易察觉的疑惑。Steve其实并没有把Bucky说的话当真。他也并没有往心里去，然而在他的内心深处，却依然存在着一丝细微的疑虑——怀疑那些话是否是认真的。Bucky不由得发出一声哀鸣，将额头压在Steve的肩头。

“不是的…”他不情愿的低喃道，恨自己的没出息，只是被Steve手掌轻触，他紧绷的肩背便渐渐放松下来了。Steve闻言直起身，伸出一只大手掂起Bucky的下巴，引着他抬头与自己对视。Bucky不情愿的依从了，任对方抬起自己的脸颊，但却愧疚的不肯抬眼。 _他实在是太温柔了…_

“那就告诉我你为什么要说那种话…”这句话才一出口，Steve就看出Bucky不想回答了。他的神情紧绷，双唇抿成了一条线，怎么也不肯抬头与他对视。而他放在自己胸前的双手此刻也已紧捏成拳，见状，Steve抬起另一只手，稳健的开始在他背后上下轻柔的抚摸。“Bucky…你为什么要说那种话？”

Bucky紧抿双唇，双颊因羞愧而憋得通红，而他心底的壁垒也在这一刻轰然倒塌了。他把下巴从Steve的手中挣脱，俯身过去再次扎进他的怀中，整个身子因痛苦而紧绷。他脑中思绪翻涌，千言万语都梗在喉中，想要张口言说，但内心却又拼命的阻挠着他不要吐露一字半句。他必须得表现得游刃有余才行，而且要在表现出魅力的同时避重就轻。他还要——“我他妈的 _恨死_ 你让我产生的这种感觉了–”

_见鬼！_

Bucky费力的吞了吞口水，一张俊脸已涨成了紫红色，贴在Steve胸前的那双拳头捏得更紧了。但是，话已经说出去了，覆水难收。他于是深深吸了口气镇定了一下情绪，依旧把脸埋在Steve的胸前。“我–”只说了这一个字，语气却显得那么虚软颤抖。“我 _恨死了_ 你让我产生的这种感觉…你跟我说话的样子–还有你触摸我的方式。”他说着再次吞了下口水。那种喉咙紧缩的感觉怎么也摆脱不掉。“我讨厌你对待我的方式–就好像你真的想要我似的–我 _讨厌！我他妈的恨死这个样子了！_ ”

_不是的。_

_等一下…_

_并不是讨厌…_

_他是喜欢。可这种认知也将他惊恐万分。_

Steve显然也得出了同样的结论–他从Bucky的语气里，和他话语间隐藏的深意中领悟到了Bucky内心纠结的情愫。这些他全都能理解。他能听的出那些Bucky无法付诸语言的心情，于是他继续用他稳健的大手温柔的来回抚摸对方的脊背。

“害怕是正常的，Buck…”他轻声说道，感觉到怀中人儿不再如刚才那般紧张，梦淫魔在他温柔的触碰之下渐渐虚软了下来。“如果你想的话…你是根本不用这样勉强自己的…如果你不想的话，就算你 _再也_ 不回来都没关系，不过…我只是想让你明白…我欢迎你来这儿找我。不管你什么时候需要找个人作伴，你都可以过来找我…我只是想让你能有个去处。我希望你能…能不总是孤单一人…”

过了半晌，Bucky才缓缓从Steve的怀抱中退开，对方顺势放开了他，而他则一屁股坐在了沙发上，蜷缩起身子，一脸踌躇。Steve小心谨慎的在他身旁坐下，慢慢伸出手轻轻放在了对方的膝盖上。“我知道这个请求对你来说确实不同寻常…我也明白这跟你习以为常的情况大相径庭，可是…不寻常也不是什么坏事。”他轻声说道，一心只想让Bucky望过来。这个样子他无法看到那双深湛蓝眸中涌动的情绪…Steve忐忑的顿了顿，舔了舔嘴唇。他就快把Bucky争取到了。他就快要开口与他交流了，他只需要再稍稍加把劲…

“那晚…在教堂里，在你工作的时候…你跟我说稍稍放松一点也没关系的…你跟我说我不用这样孤单一人…”Steve边说边用余光观察着Bucky，捕捉到对方因回想起这一段记忆而目光闪烁。 _‘别这样孤单一人，Stevie…’_ “知道吗？ _你是对的_ …那一晚你给予我的…我觉得那 _正是_ 我所需要的…我那样孑然一身已经很久了，即便我常有朋友陪伴在侧…”Steve说着飞快的舔了舔双唇。“我觉得…我觉得咱们俩其实刚好相反，Buck。我有很多朋友，但却始终没有一个人能与我产生像那晚你我共享的那种亲昵…而你虽坐拥 _取之不尽_ 的性玩伴，却…却没有 _哪个人_ 能真正称之为朋友。”

Bucky看来已经把话听进去了，Steve决定不失时机的趁热打铁。“你完成了自己的工作，Buck–而且你做的简直他妈的 _好得没话说_ …”Steve说着轻轻捏了捏他的膝盖，微微垂下头去等着Bucky理解了他话里的意思，抬头与他对视。他看起来是那么的踌躇，而且还有些惶恐，但Steve还是继续柔声说道：“你已经尽职了…该我做我分内的事了。”

有那么一瞬，Bucky只是沉吟不语，他轻启双唇，那双深不可测的眼眸就那么呆呆的凝望着他。还不到一个小时的光景，Steve却已将连Bucky都不知道自己具备的那许多的情感看在了眼中，而直到这一刻他才察觉到自己看到了Bucky的真实自我。Bucky确实很性感，很自信，也很顽劣，可这些却并不是他的 _全部_ 。Steve看得出来，在他打情骂俏和玩世不恭的表象之下，Bucky其实也非常 _脆弱_ 。他举棋不定，害怕情感纠葛，害怕改变。他很胆怯，而且还稍稍有些腼腆。他喜欢被人认可和肯定，却惧怕因此而产生的情感。而Steve则深信，此刻的他真的急需一个能够以温暖、良善和尊重用心待他的人。

Bucky不再凝视，他突地别开了眼，继而发出一声紧涩而凄苦的嗤笑，嘴角慢慢向上翘起。他的神情显得十分痛苦。“你是想要 _了解_ 我吗？”他将信将疑的问，“不是–不是那种读圣经故事的意义上的了解，而是…真的想要…”

 _“做你的朋友？”_ Steve轻声接道，继而又在他膝上轻轻捏了一下。“没错，Buck。我是真的想这么做…但选择权在你。你要是说没门儿，那我就再也不会来打扰你。我不会再诏唤你，也不会去找你。我会彻底从你面前消失…可如果你愿意…我觉得我会是一个不错的朋友的。”

红晕再次爬上Bucky的脸颊。 _他怎么会这么贴心呢？_ 他为什么要让Bucky以为自己可以拥有这一切？他给他留出了选择的余地。而Bucky大可断然拒绝他，可拒绝之后他又该何去何从呢？他依旧会在阖上眼帘时为Steve Rogers的样貌魂牵梦绕。依旧放不下他甜美的声音，和他双手、双唇的温柔触感。也许…也许是时候做出改变了…

Bucky突地站了起来，迫使Steve的手从他膝上滑开。“能让我考虑考虑吗？”他问道，声音有些发紧，但更多是出于踌躇。他心中有一个声音不停大吼着要他接受这个提议，但他内心深埋的恐惧却依旧令他犹豫不前。

Steve也跟着起身，但并没有再次上前触碰对方。“当然可以。你考虑多久都行，对了，如果你过来的时候我不在家，那就去教堂找我。我大部分时间都在那儿。”

Bucky点点头，继而别开了视线。他感觉很是奇怪，不过，这种奇怪的感觉 _并不坏_ 。他依旧觉得有些措手不及，但既然他有机会能重新找到某种平衡，让自己再次站稳脚步…那么，在这个混乱无序的世界中，他或许也能有机会与Steve相伴同行吧。他只是需要多花些时间好好考虑。“好。”Bucky轻声说道，半晌才总算抬起眼来望向Steve，嘴角微挑露出一丝浅笑。“我始终认为在我穿着这么性感的衣服时都不来上我是你的极大损失。”他调侃道，顺便指了指还披在身上的那条懒人毯，Steve听了不由得嗤笑一声。

“对吼。”他开怀笑道，“我 _就是怕_ 自己的脑袋跑偏才特意选了这件超恶的衣服的。不过我得承认，能把一条懒人毯穿出时尚范儿的，除了你也就没别人了。”

虽然是句玩笑话，但他的称赞依旧令Bucky面热心跳。他此刻说话的方式虽不似在教堂时那般低柔、诚挚，却仍能让Bucky的内心悸动不已。他轻快、风趣而真诚的话语，令Bucky觉得不论自己是不着寸缕，只佩戴着金链和晶石在月夜熠熠生辉，夺人心魄，还是从头到脚被包裹在一条俗气的蓝色懒人毯里，Steve始终都将他视为绝美的尤物。

尽管努力憋着，一抹踌躇的浅笑终于还是在他唇边绽开，Bucky于是伸出手去开始摆弄那个老是扎他脖子的尼龙搭扣。“这玩意儿被我衬得那么帅，搞得我都舍不得还了，不过我怎么也不能夺人所爱呀。”

“不用…”Steve才要开口，Bucky便立刻把脸沉了下来，不过他的嘴角却藏不住那一抹淡淡的笑意。

“Steve–要是每回我走的时候你都给我一件衣服，那用不了多久你就该没得穿了。我上次已经拿了你的夹克，这次就不用了。”

Steve有些痛苦的皱了皱脸，“我讨厌看着你连件衣服都没有就离开。”他不满的说道，“感觉 _太不合适了_ –”

“我真的 _用不着！_ ”Bucky笑了起来，Steve伸手过去帮他整理后颈上的那个尼龙搭扣，Bucky见状不由得深深吸了口气。贴在他冰冷皮肤上的那双手显得异常炙热，轻柔的碰触也让他的心再次不服管的悸动起来。Steve修长的手指自他的脖颈轻柔的滑到了他的颊边，引得Bucky忍不住享受得双目微闭了片刻。

 _“拿着吧。”_ 从初遇至今他第二次这么说道。他总是能在送他离开时令他倍感温暖，心怀悸动。

“我会把衣服给你送回来的。”Bucky说道，他试图挤出一抹嗤笑，但那抹神情却如冰遇暖阳，如他的芳心一般，化作了一汪春水。

“这么说你 _会_ 再回来喽？”Steve微笑着问，那双澄澈的蓝眸熠熠放光，看得Bucky双膝发软。

深吸了一口气，Bucky抬手握住了Steve捧着他面颊的手，心不甘情不愿的将之拉下，在轻轻捏了捏那双手后才迈步退开。他的唇角勾起露出一抹浅笑，眼睛微微皱起，双眸中闪烁着欢快的光亮。“你肯定还会见到我的，牧师。”他笑道，他让自己又多驻留了片刻，直到看见Steve的脸上绽放出一抹满怀期许的笑容后才让自己渐渐隐去，一点一滴将自己传送回家中。 _家_ ——一个他能趴在床上，仔细体会浑身轻快、热流涌动、头晕目眩的地方。 _家_ ——一个他能细细回味Steve再次对他说出的温言细语的地方。在那里，他能尽情呼吸Steve存留在这件柔软的蓝色毛毯中的馨香。

Bucky忽然间觉得这条懒人毯没那么惹人烦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呵呵呵~请大家在某宝上查一下蓝色的懒人毯，然后把包包的样子和那条懒人毯P在一起....本宝已忍不住笑得满地打滚儿了！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 筒子们好，本宝蹦出来了！！！  
> 抱歉这么长时间才更新，这一阵子真的忙疯了。跪求各位表殴我！！！为了安慰各位，这次一下更新两章，大家慢用~  
> 剩下的章节我会尽快弄出来给大家的！！爱你们！！！！

炉灶上，蔬菜在浓稠的奶汤里炖煮着。Steve站在一旁的料理台边，衣袖高高挽起，手拿着厨刀将还没完全化冻的培根切成小块，砧板的另一边放着一堆刚刚切好的土豆丁。大大的家用汤榖里，菜汤已经开始冒泡，咕嘟嘟的声响令整间屋子显得甚是温暖。虽然这一大锅的食物一个人肯定吃不了，但Steve总是喜欢花功夫烧上一大堆菜，就算把剩菜冻起来留到下顿吃他也无所谓。他娴熟的摆弄着菜刀，手指被没化开的肉冻得冰凉，很快他便把切好的肉片放进锅里做汤底，又将土豆丁放进去之后才盖上了锅盖。

Steve轻轻舒了口气，洗净了双手才一转身，就立刻被着实吓了一跳。

Bucky悄无声息的凭空出现在了他的厨房里，明艳照人而且跩的不可一世。不过这一次，他下身却穿了一条深红色的低腰紧身牛仔裤，两条人鱼线一览无余，而脐下那抹深色的体毛则引着Steve的视线一路向下，直到被裤腰挡住了风景。Steve的夹克则罩在他身上，衣袂大敞，露出他光洁而柔滑的胸膛。牧师依旧能看见他佩戴于颈间和胸前的金链与晶石。他僵在原地，眼前的盛景令他忘了呼吸。

眼见对方如此神态，Bucky殷红的唇瓣勾起了一抹嗤笑，他轻巧的走上前来，煞有介事的伸手帮Steve整理衣领。“下巴都掉地上了，神父大人…”他轻声调侃道，“我都说了我会再回来的。”

Steve用力咽了咽口水，Bucky冰凉的手指扫过他的脖颈令他嘴角稍稍抽动了一下，Steve猛然吸了口气，抬手捉住了Bucky的双手，阻止那些灵巧的手指在他喉间的不停撩拨。他轻轻捏了捏那双手，继而拉着梦淫魔的双手轻柔的放置在二人之间。“抱歉，”Steve有些尴尬的笑道，心都几乎要从胸口蹦出来了。“嗨–你呃–你居然 _穿衣服了_ 。”Steve的目光飞快的在Bucky全身扫过–将他那被夹克贴服包裹的嫩白胸膛，还有被深红仔裤勾勒出优美线条的修长双腿和腰胯全部看进眼里。乍看之下，Steve便即发现Bucky双腿间已然有些绷紧，他赶忙退开了些许，将自己的眼神从不该看的地方匆匆挪开。

Bucky眼中的那种慵懒而谝足的神色告诉他，自己的偷瞄已被对方抓了个正着。

“其实…”Bucky轻道，巧妙的将Steve的躲闪一带而过，任对方从他和料理台之间退开。“我是在想，我要总是光溜溜的来找你，那走的时候你也就总是会拿衣服给我。”说着，他的唇瓣绽开一朵灿烂的笑容，他伸出手去，意有所指的在Steve胸前的毛衣上画圈圈。“天地良心–我可舍不得看 _你_ 衣不遮体啊。”

Steve呆愣的眨了眨眼，一抹红晕随即爬上了他的脸颊，他有些不好意思的别开了视线，拼了命想让自己镇定下来。上一次他是有备而来的，也说服自己不会被Bucky玩弄于鼓掌之中，可这一次他却被Bucky打了个措手不及，仅剩的那点可怜巴巴的自制力也已到了岌岌可危的地步。“对–不是，呃–Buck–”他的辩解因Bucky再次凑到了他面前而被打断，不过这一刻，Steve的意志坚定了起来。“Bucky， _Bucky_ ，”他说着陡然伸出一只手按在了梦淫魔冰冷的胸膛上，阻止对方的脚步。绝美的生灵立刻抬起眼眸，从他的表情Steve就已看出对方已明白了接下来会发生什么。他于是舔了舔嘴唇。“Buck，这么做的初衷并不是为了干这种事的，记得吗？”他柔声说着放松了手肘，将两人间的距离适当的拉开后才又站定，继而噙起一抹笑意轻道：“这次我也不会首肯的…”

这话才一出口，Bucky脸上的那种柔美的挑逗神情便立刻烟消云散，他的双肩垮了下来，那双令人垂涎的红唇也讶异的轻启。Bucky下意识的学着Steve的样子舔了舔嘴唇，继而垂下了眼。“对哈…抱歉，”他喃喃道。他直起身子，任Steve的手从他的胸口滑落，转而将双手插进衣袋，仿佛他若不这么做，就将控制不住自己一般。这种尴尬的死寂萦绕在二人之间，久久挥之不去。不过这也无可厚非。眼前的情况对他俩而言都还很陌生，他们都还不清楚该如何应对。

忍受不住这种沉重的死寂，Bucky突地眨了眨眼，轻轻吐出了一声无奈的叹息，然后把双手从口袋里抽出来，脱掉了身上的夹克。“给–”他有些笨拙的说道，硬戳戳的把胡乱折起的夹克杵到了Steve胸前。“我呃–觉得也该把这个还给你了。”

Steve接过夹克，嘴角勾起露出一抹踌躇的浅笑。“哦–谢了Buck，那你–”他有些迟疑的望向对方，心想他会不会还随身带了那条懒人毯。

Bucky抬起眼，脸上露出一抹嗤笑，双眸闪耀着顽皮的光彩。“才没，抱歉啦，我现在可离不开那玩意儿了。那条懒人毯就当你贡献了吧。”他笑道，得意洋洋的把手插进后兜里转过了身去。

感到两人间的气氛变得戏谑且调皮起来，Steve转手把夹克放在了身旁的料理台上，嗤笑着跟上了Bucky。“你不是吧？你这是要 _顺_ 我的东西喽？”他一边问道，一边跟随着Bucky来到餐桌前开始打起了转转，对方那双深沉的眼眸中满是狡黠。

“我可记得那是你给我的哎。”

“是 _借_ 给你的好伐–”Steve提醒道，Bucky轻快的转过身，继续绕着厨房闪转，见Bucky要逃，Steve立刻追了过去。“再说了！”Steve说，摆出一脸夸张的怒意。“我还以为你讨厌那玩意儿呢。”

Bucky转身往客厅逃去，整个人都显得神采奕奕。“我是讨厌啊，因为那鬼东西妨碍我工作。不过我得承认，那毯子其实还挺不错的，尤其是我在家的时候…”他的语气突然变得低沉起来，而双眸也凌厉而魅惑。“在我 _独自一人_ 的时候… _一丝不挂的_ ，舒舒服服，躺在床上的时候–”

Steve闻言不由得脚下一个趔趄，血液飞快的涌上了他的双颊，而当他在脑中宵想Bucky躺在柔软的毯子上，浅白柔滑的肌肤与织物亲密贴合，眼神迷蒙且诱人的模样时，血液也涌向了他身体的其他部位…见鬼！他压根儿就没想过一件懒人毯也能变得 _如此撩人_ 啊。不对– _不对_ –他根本就不该往这个方向去想的–Bucky是不该用这些景象来逗弄他，而他却更不该经受不住诱惑。想到这儿，他用力甩了甩头，眼神也突然变得严厉起来。 _“Bucky–”_ 他用警告的语调说道，Bucky的神情则瞬间垮了下去。

妖魔的神色黯淡了下去，他眼中原本跳跃的光芒则渐渐变得灰暗，继而彻底熄灭。羞耻淹没了他的脸庞，也扭曲了他的面部线条。

Steve见状，神情立刻软化了下来。不过他既没有收回刚刚所说的话，也不为说了这些而感到丝毫后悔，可他却不希望Bucky误以为是自己惹恼了他。“嘿…”他轻道，见Bucky僵立不动，低垂着头，双眼死盯着地板的样子，他赶忙凑到近前。Steve来到他身边，伸手温柔的放在了对方的胳膊上。“Buck…”他急忙说道，“听我说，我没生你的气，真的没有，但是你以后不能再这么做了好吗？不然这么下去大家就都没法玩儿了…好吗，Buck？”

Bucky微启双唇，眼睛依旧盯着自己的天足。他只觉得自己的喉咙被迷惑和羞耻感堵得满满的。他的心里十分愧疚，明明Steve已经说了这么做不行，可他却管不住自己的这张嘴。而突然发现自己除了这种事在行以外，对其他事都一窍不通的事实也令他觉得既丢人又很惭愧。梦淫魔将下唇拖入齿间啃咬得生疼。他实在是辜负了Steve的一片苦心。像他这种肮脏、卑劣的恶灵就不该与Steve的生活有任何交集才对。他现身还不到五分钟就将本性显露无遗，把周围的一切都跟性联系在一起——而他知道这正是Steve所嫌恶的。

见Bucky始终盯着地板，Steve于是又凑近了些，抬起两手握住了他的双肩。他轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，力道不大但却显得十分执着，以至于Bucky不得不抬起头来看他。Steve的神情既温和，又充满了理解，看上去他并不对将Bucky请进自己家中和日常生活的决定抱有丝毫的怀疑。“我知道这是难为你，”Steve轻声说道，手指则顺势按揉起他紧绷的双肩来。“这么做是你的本能，而我却要求你去忽略这一点…我知道你肯定会有忍不住的时候…不过你肯努力克制就已经让我很感动了…”他的嘴角微微翘起露出一丝笑意，这种贴心的理解立刻令Bucky心中一暖。他从没遇到过什么人，也从未交往过什么人能够真正理解这一点。他之前那些数不胜数的过客床伴根本就不明白，这对他而言并非一场戏耍。人类总是说性是他们与生俱来的需求，其实他们对此却连 _一知半解_ 都算不上。就算没有性方面的欲求，人也可以过上完整而充实的生活；但对Bucky来说，这种欲求却是生存的基础，就如同人需要水和食物来过活一样。然而Steve却 _懂_ 。不仅如此，他更清楚Bucky肯定会有克制不住的时候，但他却依旧想要他留下来。Steve…Steve是真心实意的 _想要_ 他留下来。

这一认知立时如洪水般在Bucky心头激荡，他喉咙紧缩，胸口都像是要被胀破了一般，下一刻，他已经凑上前去一头扎进了Steve的怀里，伸开双臂紧紧环住了他的身躯，将脸埋在Steve的胸口。

Steve被这突如其来的举动弄得一愣，他眨着眼稍稍吸了口气，继而发出了一声令Bucky悸动不已的轻笑。他那双强健有力的手臂也环住了Bucky，将他揽进了怀中，他闭上双眼，微微侧头将脸贴在了Bucky的颈间。“嘿…”Steve一边用轻柔而温暖的语调说道，一边抚摸着Bucky的脊背，惹得Bucky更用力的扎进Steve宽阔的怀中。

“抱歉…”他低喃道，感受着Steve不停抚揉着自己的肩背。

“没关系的Buck…这种事确实挺难的…”

Bucky低吟一声，侧过脸去在他颈间厮磨，片刻前才被对方温柔的训诫了一番，此刻他却已忍不住想在对方柔美细嫩的颈子上吸出一朵印记来了。“是啊–”他狠狠咬住嘴唇克制住自己。“要是你 _他妈的不那么火辣_ ，这事可就容易多了。”他悲催的嘟囔道，逗得Steve发出一阵温暖而低沉的笑声。而Bucky则瞥见一抹红晕渐渐爬上了Steve的脸颊。

“要是你看不见我会不会好一点？”一声柔美的轻笑随着话语从他那双无暇的双唇间滑出。

“那你岂不是得在脑袋上套个纸袋子？”Bucky轻哼一声反问，Steve闻言嘴角上翘，淡淡一笑。

“我其实另有打算，”说完他便直起了身子，双手握住Bucky的肩头让他转过身去背对着自己。“你浑身都紧绷绷的。先去地上躺着吧？我给你按摩一下后背…当然…要是你不介意的话。”

突然被Steve从他安全、舒适且温暖的怀抱中推出来，然后又转了个身，弄得Bucky半天没回过神来，不过客厅里的地毯踩上去倒也毛绒绒、软乎乎的。“呃…好…没问题…”他半天才说道，口气却没有自己希望的那么自信满满。按摩后背这件事让他有点不知所措。倒也不是他从来没… _好吧_ …他从没体验过按摩，可话说回来，他这辈子什么时候遇到过这种情况啊？那些只想找人好好干一炮而又不用担心对方事后会大肆宣扬的人是不会做这种事的。他们绝对不会像Steve这样专注于这些温柔的小细节，不过这一点也令Bucky深感无所适从，不知该如何自处。可他终于还是将心头的犹豫压了下去，慢慢跪下身，然后四脚着地继而整个人趴倒在客厅的地板上。

要是Steve就这么二话不说，扒掉他的裤子把他按在客厅地板上就开始猛干起来，Bucky倒觉得自己能比现在放松很多，可惜他的运气不佳。Bucky感觉到对方再自己身侧跪了下来，那双有力的大手放到了自己的肩膀上。他花了很长时间在他身上轻轻按揉，直到将所有紧绷的地方都找到了才开始用力压按。

才一开始大力按压，Bucky立刻便发出了一声低哑的呻吟。Steve的手指不仅强健有力，而且技巧娴熟，简单的指压和按揉却在片刻间缓解了他积蓄了几个世纪的紧绷。深湛而舒适的疼痛通过按揉传导至所有的肌肉丛，然后这种疼痛便被麻木渐渐替代，变成了一种Bucky从不曾体验过的轻松。他转头将脸埋在地毯里，一声舒服的叹息自唇间溢出，继而他闭上眼睛让Steve为他按摩肩背。对方的手指老练的按摩过他头颈间的关节，把紧绷发硬的肌肉揉开，然后才开始向下游走，沿着他的脊柱仔细按摩每一个僵硬的地方。

Bucky在他身下几乎要化成一滩春水了，Steve一边继续按揉一边不由自主的露出了一抹浅笑。随着他将那些僵硬紧绷的肌肉慢慢揉开，Bucky也跟着吐出一连串轻柔而满足的呻吟和低喘。Steve从他的脖颈开始，然后是他的肩膀，继而一路向下游走到他的腰窝，用力按揉着他的肌理。Steve因为长时间跪坐，膝盖已经开始发疼，他于是小心的挪动了一下姿势，看着他现在如此放松、享受的样子，Steve实在不忍心打断Bucky这一刻的愉悦。他抬头瞥了一眼梦淫魔的面庞。他的双唇放松的微启，一侧脸颊压在地毯上，微闭着双眼，长睫随着按摩微微扑闪。他此刻的模样是如此温柔——如此的不设防，也让Steve费了好大的力气才克制住自己没有温柔亲吻他的后颈。

Steve紧接着换了个姿势，为了要帮Bucky按摩腰胯的肌肉，他想也没想就把腿跨在对方的腰侧。角度的变化不但遮挡住了对方那张绝美的俊颜，也令他没能注意到Bucky猛然睁开了眼睛。

他努力让自己的身体保持静止不动，然而刹那间，他便从之前宛若云端般的极乐享受一下子变成了全身上下极端敏感的状态。Steve正跨坐在他身上，但他这是无心之举。而且除了帮他按摩之外也没有任何其他的非分之想，然而这突然变化的体位却让一切都变了味。Bucky突然间能够详尽的感觉到Steve的双手是如此的宽大、温暖，他甚至都能 _感觉到_ 对方的腰胯磨蹭着自己的臀部。他急忙闭紧了眼睛，当Steve揉捏一处极为紧绷的肌肉时，他不禁无助的长叹一声，而他的身体也非常不听话的悸动了起来。

Bucky用力将额头抵住地毯，随着Steve的按揉发出一声声低吟，逐渐硬挺起来的阴茎被紧身牛仔裤绷得生疼。Bucky的身体本来就被设置成会对极轻微的触感产生反应，而现在，不过片刻的功夫，他的下体就已经硬得发疼了，却还得拼命忍住不能乱动。不过吟叫声他可实在是控制不住了。

Steve继续帮他按摩，然而身下的梦淫魔越是放松，发出的呻吟声也就越多。他在Steve手下几乎变成了绕指柔，对牧师来说，按摩的效果可谓立竿见影。现在他的双肩已不再僵硬，脖颈和脊背上那些纠结的肌肉也已经松弛了下来。他正沿着对方深红色牛仔裤的裤腰挤压揉捏，Bucky突然发出了一声低叫令他停下了手。他愣了片刻，两手依旧轻柔的放在对方冰凉的脊背上。继而他慢慢起身，在Bucky的后背上轻轻的拍了一下。

这温柔而熟悉的轻触告诉他按摩结束了，Bucky于是翻身仰面躺在了客厅地板上，他只觉浑身酥软，但下腹却因性欲而收紧，那条牛仔裤紧紧的包裹着他火烫发疼的阴茎。 _天呐！_ 你叫他 _怎么_ 挺过这道叫做Steve Rogers的坎儿啊？

Steve飞快的瞟了一眼对方的下体，心中的疑惑得到了证实，他于是露出一个歉意的微笑。“不好意思…”他心虚的说道，而Bucky则稍稍挺起腰胯，急切的让自己的分身与身上的衣服产生些许摩擦。

 _“Steve——”_ 他欲求不满的呻吟道，语气中 _乞求_ 的成分大过调情。他现在脑子里只想着让那双将他变得浑身虚弱的大手能赶快握住自己的昂扬，让他享受极乐的快感。他好想要啊–天呐–他是 _急需_ 啊。他想要Steve想得快要死了。 _“拜托？”_ Bucky低吟道，“我–我知道整件事的初衷并非如此，但是–我–这么做并不一定非要具备什么实际内涵的，不过–求你了Steve， _求你了好吗？_ ”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛看着Steve伸手过去在他的腿上轻轻捏了一下。牧师转头冲他露出了一抹温柔的微笑。

“没关系，”他安慰道，继而抬头用下巴示意了一下走廊尽头的洗手间。“你还是赶快去自行处理一下吧。”Steve施施然的说道，闻言，Bucky当场瞠目结舌。

 _“Steve！”_ 他火道。“ _是你_ 把我搞成这个德性的。你个混蛋！”

不过Steve却依旧一副老神在在的样子，对他的指责毫不在意。他对着Bucky微一耸肩，嘴角扯出一抹得意的笑容。“我只是帮你揉了揉后背而已， _你自己_ 性致昂扬的还怪我。赶快去啦，”他说着轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，“你的脸红得都快炸了。”

Bucky愤愤的低吼了一声，无奈的站起身来，衣服磨蹭在他超敏感的阴茎上，令他忍不住大声呻吟起来。Bucky低咒着闪过对方，按着Steve指出的方向找到洗手间，继而凶巴巴的甩上门。一进屋，他便用力的把牛仔裤和里面的黑色紧身内裤扒了下去，一手扶住洗手盆，一手将自己已经糯湿的阴茎纳入掌中。这一刻，他真的搞不懂自己干嘛会巴巴的跑回来。

可说实话… _他其实懂的_ 。Steve确实在他性欲冲天却无处发泄的时候选择袖手旁观，可这么做是因为还有比这更重要的东西等着他悉心照料。以前也曾有人帮Bucky宣泄过性欲，但Steve给予Bucky的东西，却是他从未曾体验过的。

_那就是爱。_

Bucky可以肯定的是，Steve给予他的应该是爱。只是他不确定这种爱对Steve意味着什么——究竟是Steve爱上了 _他的人_ ，还是说这是另一种形式的爱，但不论这到底是什么，Bucky都对此极为陌生。对他的需求和处境的宽容与理解，给予他温暖的拥抱和嬉笑，还有令他放松心神的按摩，而且他还将他这个原本该避之不及的人带进了他的生活中…他让人想陪伴在他身边，却并非仅是为了性事，尽管Bucky急切地想与Steve尽享床第之欢，但这种情感却能够在安抚他的同时以一种润物无声的方式平静他的内心。

Steve想要与他为伴，却不仅仅是为了肌肤之亲。他想要 _与他_ 为伴…

他是真心 _想要_ 他相伴。

Bucky没花多久便解决了问题。这种事本也用不了多久的。当Steve的双手开始在他腰间危险的游走时他就已性感爆棚了。而等他进了洗手间，将自己的昂扬纳入掌中后，才只过了片刻他便猛地仰起头，在一声无言的尖叫当中达到了顶峰，他双膝发软，呼吸急促，于是用力拽住了洗手池的边缘，浓稠的热液顺着他的手流下来，星星点点的滴落在瓷砖地上。过了半晌，他才缓缓吐出一口气来，慢慢闭上眼睛疲惫的靠在洗手池边。他体内那种蚀心跗骨的欲望虽有所减弱，但却没能得到满足。他真的太想要 _Steve_ 了。

不过他是 _得不到_ Steve的。Bucky只得暂时将这种欲望硬生生的深埋起来，免得自己总是不死心的惦念，反而搞得自己再次欲求不满。他于是借着蹲下身去清理卫生间地板上的痕迹的机会给自己醒神。

Bucky回来的时候Steve已回到了厨房里，用勺子搅动着他之前炖在火上的那锅浓稠的汤。虽然胯间那团肿胀已不见了踪影，可他的双颊却红润依旧，那双深湛的铁蓝色眸子立刻向始作俑者投去了两道杀人目光。Steve忍住笑，听着身后传来的脚步声和拉开椅子的声响所表达出的不满。他并没转身，只是继续有一搭无一搭的搅动着汤汁，让炖菜温暖醇香的味道在整间屋子里飘荡。他才从顶柜里拿出两只碗，Bucky却在此时很是不爽的开腔了。

 _“你不厚道哦，神父…”_ Bucky板着脸嘟囔道，Steve闻言端着碗从料理台边转过身，望向了坐在餐桌边上的梦淫魔。Bucky倒坐在椅子上，双手环抱在椅背顶端，下巴放在合拢的胳膊上，凶巴巴的瞪过来，Steve见状眨了眨眼，嘴角随即勾起了一抹难以置信的笑容。

 _“此话怎讲啊？”_ Steve笑问，眉梢高抬，Bucky则使劲儿用眼神剜他，但却将自己的脸颊埋进了手臂里。

“你明知故问…你不是应该是 _普济众生_ 的吗。”他咕哝道，引得Steve轻哼了一声，他回手把碗放在料理台上，继而转身大踏步的向对方走来。他来到椅子前站定，健壮的双臂环抱在结实宽阔的胸前，眉梢微抬。

“听着，我承认是我把你搞得性致勃勃的，但我的工作职责里可没有哪一条规定了要在朋友欲火中烧的时候帮他们泄欲。”

Bucky抬起了头，眼神里闪烁着叛逆的火苗。“鉴于你简直就是 _混球一个_ ，我要抗议！”

“我驳回 _你的_ 抗议，鉴于我深知自己的职责，因为其中 _并不_ 包括只要有漂亮的妖魔楚楚可怜的冲我扑闪睫毛，我就得帮他们撸管这一项。”

闻言，Bucky的下巴当场掉在了地上，双颊也紧跟着烧得红热，一方面是因为被对方说得理屈词穷，另一方面则是因对方的赞赏而掩饰不住的喜悦。这个时候，能否吵赢对方已经不重要了。 _Steve觉得他很漂亮_ 。想到这儿，Bucky再一次紧抿双唇，有些尴尬将整张脸埋进自己的臂弯里，一言不发。然而Steve温暖而欢快的笑声却在他耳边响起，不但将他心头的不快一扫而光，更是挑起了他内心深处每次听到Steve的笑声时都会泛起的那份温暖的悸动。他于是小心的遮住面孔，悄悄的露出了一个微笑。

Steve再度忍下想要俯身亲吻他发顶的冲动，伸出手在Bucky缩紧的肩膀上爱怜的捏了捏。“好啦好啦，”Steve微笑着道，继而转身回到炉灶旁盛汤。“不闹了，过来吃晚饭吧？”

半天Bucky才终于从臂弯中抬起头来，望着Steve准备饭菜时，他的嘴角依旧挂着一丝浅笑。他的目光温柔的描摹着Steve的背影，心底不由得溢出涓涓爱意，在他胸中缓缓绽放。Steve的每一次温柔的触碰、每一句温言细语，似乎都能让Bucky荒芜的内心渐渐恢复生机。直到他的世界开始再度复活——直到Steve用他的热忱和关爱悉心滋养着他的内心时，他才真正意识到他的心田原本是多么的贫瘠。想到这些，Bucky从椅子上站起身，悄无声息的踱到Steve身后，看他将切好的新鲜胡萝卜和番茄摆进盘里。

Steve察觉到Bucky悄然来到了自己身后，他无奈的等着对方的触碰，甚至做好了委婉的提醒梦淫魔不要上下其手的准备。但出乎意料的是，Bucky不但来到Steve的身边站定，而且也并没有与他发生任何肢体碰触，甚至连惯常的那抹猫儿般的坏笑也都遍寻不着。相反的，Bucky与他并肩而立，用臂膀轻轻碰了碰他的肩头，透过长睫望向他时，那双眼眸中则盈满了踌躇的爱意。Steve不由自主的露出一抹微笑，而这种正面的回应也不禁令Bucky心头一热。妖魔趁着Steve准备蔬菜的功夫将两碗炖菜端上了餐桌，又在厨房里四处找寻餐具。看着Bucky无声的帮他摆好了餐桌，这种温良让Steve的内心悸动不已。

也许两人的开局有些磕磕绊绊，而且进展缓慢，但他们毕竟还是有所建树的，Steve只希望Bucky能明白这一切对他而言意义何等重大。他肯努力尝试，并且做到了这种程度，就实属不易了。

Bucky转身才要回到餐桌边时，Steve突然伸手捉住了对方冰凉而纤瘦的手。Bucky吓了一跳，不由得倒吸了一口气，然而当他转身望向Steve时，脸上的惊讶却在Steve的眼中慢慢变成了含羞带怯。回应着Bucky的浅笑，Steve轻轻捏了下他的手，让Bucky动了动手指以便两人的手能更顺畅的交握。“谢谢你帮忙，Buck。”他轻声说，也引得Bucky的双颊染上了一抹他这辈子见过的最最迷人的嫣红， _靠！_ 那双红唇噙着此等我见犹怜的微笑，你让他如何耐得住想要一亲芳泽的欲望啊？

“那个，算是回报你容忍我…”Bucky才开口，却被Steve用力一拽将他拉到近前，两人的肩头友好的碰在了一起。

“我并没有什么好 _容忍_ 的…”他说道，又捏了捏梦淫魔的纤指才松手，转身来到餐桌前落座。“我 _想要_ 你来找我的好伐。好了好了，我虽然不知道梦淫魔在食物方面有什么需求，不过我是需要每天吃三餐的，而到目前为止我才只吃了两餐。”

Bucky任Steve放开他的手，却在心头细细回味着对方留在他手上的余温，他在他对面坐下时，胸中荡漾着久违的快乐。Steve所说的每一句话都进一步证明了他确实想要与他为伴。Steve吐露的每一个字都令他心中的情感逐渐向爱的方向发展。他想要让Steve像刚才那样再度握住他的双手。不仅仅是一次两次，而是 _随时随地，每每如此，无时不刻_ 。他想要被那种力量，那种温暖所环抱。他想要那些温柔抚慰的指尖轻捏在他的心头引起阵阵悸动。这一刻，Bucky赫然意识到自己已意乱情迷，可他心头却没有一丝惧意。

他已经… _他已经爱上了他了_ …只是一次背部按摩，一碗热气腾腾的炖菜，几次拥抱，一些温言细语和一抹暖心而真诚的微笑， _便令他无可救药的爱上了Steve Rogers_ 。

见Bucky落座，Steve于是低下头去轻声做起了只有他自己、Bucky和上帝才能听到的餐前祈祷，然后才再次抬头望向Bucky…或许是Bucky比自己想象的陷得更深吧，但Steve望着他的眼神中却似蕴含着与他的祷文一样深厚的敬畏。Bucky抬头对上他的视线，胸中充满了喜悦，心脏狂跳，几乎忘却了呼吸，那种情潮让他觉得，只要Steve一直这样望着他，就算不能呼吸他也甘愿。

然而Steve却突地断开了绵长而温柔的凝视，拿起勺子舀起了浓稠的奶汤。Bucky立刻感觉到一阵失落，可他还是跟着垂下眼去，胸中那种令人愉悦的温暖也随之冷却了下来。“那个–”Steve开口道，相比那绵长且亲昵的凝视，他的话语则显得十分生硬而尴尬，眼神也一直低垂着。“梦淫魔对食物有什么要求吗？比如，和人类吃同样的东西？还是你们根本就不吃东西？”

Bucky从没有了Steve温柔凝视的失落感中回过神来，集中注意力想了想这个问题。其实这没什么难的，Bucky只需要让自己暂不自艾自怜，稍加思索便能作答。他向牧师耸了耸肩，吃了一口炖菜才开口回答。“我也不清楚，我想这对于梦淫魔来说应该是因人而异的，我对食物的需求只有对性交需求的 _十分之一_ 左右。”他努力让自己的语气里不掺杂任何淫靡的成分，只是陈述事实。咽下食物，Bucky抬眼望向Steve，继续开口。“我可以一个多星期不吃不喝也不觉得怎样，可如果我一天没有性交的话–”Bucky说着轻哼一声，再次舀起汤汁。“那我就会觉得 _非常_ 难受。”

Steve忍下了一抹嗤笑，别开了眼神。“听起来挺悲催的。”

“对吼，一天要吃三餐而且还要自己掏钱，听着也挺悲催的。”

Steve这一次没能忍住，嘴角露出了笑容。“也对吼，”他咕哝了一句，用勺子朝Bucky的方向点了点，当他的眼神飘向那位绝美的访客时，只觉一阵难以言喻的兴奋之感在全身流窜。接纳超自然产物是Steve的工作，也是他的宗教信仰的一部分，可如今就有一个超自然产物正与他毗邻而坐，吃着炖菜，桌子下的那双天足还不时与他相碰。超自然产物已不再只是一个生僻的概念，而是个有血有肉的存在，有一双柔软殷红的唇瓣，和一双堪比璀璨繁星的深湛眼眸。这一刻，Steve已无法将这个与他对坐的男人视作黑暗的产物。Bucky，这个有着悦耳笑声，甜美而羞怯的微笑的男人，不该是个来自地狱的恶灵。在那轻佻和魅惑的表象之下，Bucky其实是个极为体贴、诚挚、善良，却也极度缺乏关爱的人。他是如此的饥渴，如此的迷茫，Steve突然觉得上帝将他带到自己面前是另有深意的。那些古老的文献或许会给Bucky冠以妖魔之名，而那些古墓中的铭文也会将他描述为地狱中孕育出的邪恶可鄙的生物，然而经过这短短数日与Bucky的相处，却令他拥有了那些文字远不能及的心得。

那就是Bucky很 _善良_ 。

Bucky需要他。

而这个认知也让Steve在自己是否已爱上了他这一点上产生了动摇。

Steve过了好半天才意识到自己正死盯着对方，还来不及挪开视线，Bucky的嘴角就已经绽开了一朵大大的微笑。

“你在看什么啦？”Bucky笑问，他将勺子放在碗沿上时发出了一声轻响。Steve的脸立时烧得红热，他赶快别过脸去，努力不让自己胡思乱想。但他努力以失败告终。

“呃…没什么。”Steve一边磕磕巴巴的说道，一边抬手摸了摸嘴，眼神不服管的向Bucky的方向飘去，可才望了一眼对方俊美的脸庞便立刻转开了视线。他的微笑是如此的明艳，Steve几乎不敢直视，而对方却已经从桌子对面向他靠了过来。

“从实招来吧，神父，说谎可是有罪的哦。”Bucky很好心的提醒道，Steve立刻凶巴巴的瞪了他一眼。 _这个漂亮的混球分明就是在一点点的削弱他的意志嘛！_

“我只是在想事情而已。不是有意要盯着你看的。” 这话 _从理论上讲_ 是千真万确啦。他确实是在想事情，不过想的全是Bucky，想他是多么的俊美…他的目光下意识的飘向了那张从初见就立刻占据了他全部思绪的绝美容颜。他并非有意要 _凝视_ 对方，只是想向对方投去短暂的 _一瞥_ 。然而只消一眼，他的目光就再难挪移。而那张俊逸的面庞又有那许多值得仔细描摹的地方：他眨眼时长睫轻触着面颊的姿态；刀凿斧刻般的下颌线条；下巴上可爱的浅沟。他确非有意要凝视对方，可他却实在情难自治。

Bucky似乎是猜到了Steve并未完全吐露实情，于是将手肘支在桌面上，调笑着欠身到Steve面前。 _“然后呢？”_ 他追问，兴高采烈的看着Steve的脸颊烧得愈发红热。

Steve紧抿双唇，只觉连耳梢都在发热。他还没准备好。他连对自己坦诚内心澎湃的情感的准备都没做好，更别说要对Bucky坦诚一切了。“然后 _没有了_ 。到此为止。”Steve嘴硬的说道，眼神从Bucky身上飘到地面，然后又飘回去，整个人的肢体语言根本毫无说服力。

Bucky优雅的起身绕过餐桌，来到Steve的座椅后站定，双臂交叠放在椅背上俯身探至对方身侧，两人间近在咫尺，却又保持着完美的距离。“真的呀？”他问道，大睁的双眼里满是天真与无辜。“你都这么说了，那就 _肯定_ 是实话。”

Steve的脸已烧成了绛紫色，他无奈的垂下头去。“天呐–不， _好吧_ …”他大叹一声，没辙的捏着鼻梁。“确实 _还有别的啦_ ，可是我现在还没做好谈论这些事的心理准备。要怎样你才肯高抬贵手啊？”

Bucky被这突如其来的请求弄得一愣，随即他的小脑瓜就立刻飞快的转了起来，不过他很快就制止了自己的胡思乱想。Steve所说的要怎样才能让Bucky不再刨根问底，是建立在之前他们订立的那些规矩之上的。也就是说，性爱或者如何与性有关的事情都不在考虑的范围之内，所以Bucky就必须考虑一些Steve愿意给予他的东西，一些他们俩都乐于接受的东西。

“嗯…”他一边轻哼道，一边探身到他耳边，也将Steve为了刚刚自己的失言而后悔的眼神看了个清楚。他伸出手去，在Steve的肩头轻轻捏了一下才在他耳边说道：“要不一起看个电影？”Bucky轻问，话语中没有丝毫的戏谑，只有坦诚和希冀。“咱们可以弄点爆米花，然后…你再帮我揉揉肩膀？”

一朵微笑渐渐在Steve的唇间绽开，他心头原本盘踞的紧张情绪也突然间烟消云散。这个提议实在 _太好了_ –应该说 _Bucky_ 实在太贴心了。他大可以借着这个口实把事情往性事的方向上引，可他却在考虑到两人非同寻常的关系后，提出了一个他们都能接受的建议。这一认知不禁令Steve为他的体贴颇感自豪。“只是这样你就不再深究了？”他挤出一句，嘴角的笑容渐渐变大。

Bucky扬起眉梢。“ _是你_ 先开口问的，不过要是你另有打算…”

 _“没有没有！”_ Steve飞快的开口答道，半转过身子，大着胆子再次握住了Bucky的手，温暖而充满怜爱的轻轻捏了捏。“这个主意就 _超赞_ 了，Buck。电影外加按摩。”

“还有 _爆米花_ ，”Bucky很认真的提醒道，Steve立刻笑开了，险些就冲过去与他当场四唇相贴了。

“那当然。爆米花必须有。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最虐心的时刻出现！！！  
> 个人推荐在阅读本章时听一首Two Steps From Hell的Miracles应景。

一切都变得如此… _寻常_ …

Steve四肢伸展的侧躺在沙发上，Bucky斜倚在他怀中，身上裹着那条懒人毯（他终于很好心的把毯子还回来了）以抵御他身上散发出的阵阵寒意。一旁的电视虽然还开着，但Steve老早以前就将之彻底忽略了。他之前还昏昏欲睡的，可只消朝Bucky的方向扫视一眼，便立即就令他满心愉悦的精神起来。

_他实在美的无法言喻。_

躺在他胸前的梦淫魔，殷红丰润的唇瓣挂着一抹柔美且满足的浅笑，双手松弛的贴在Steve的衣衫上。他栗色的发丝略显散乱，散发着清爽的馨香。他此刻的模样毫不设防，而且对对方充满信任，惹得Steve不自觉的伸手轻抚他的后颈。Bucky发出一声舒服的轻吟，将脸埋进Steve胸前，这也令Steve心头一暖。Bucky过来造访至今已有月余，而这短暂的时日却足以令Steve心中的怜惜迅速的转变为无法抑制的爱恋。

他已爱上他了。Bucky，虽是一个 _梦淫魔_ 。可他却依旧 _爱上了他。_

_上天垂怜于他吧。_

Bucky依偎的更近了些，聆听着Steve稳健的心跳——更没有忽视每次他靠近时对方的心跳都会加速这一个小细节。他的双手依旧放松的置于对方胸前，手肘则收起放在他的腹部。能达到今天这种状态着实令他们花费了不少功夫——如今Steve总算可以放心的让Bucky靠得如此之近——能让他安然的躺在自己 _怀中_ 而不用担心他上下其手。而Bucky也费了不少心思努力学着守规矩，才最终赢得了对方的信任。现在Bucky已经能很轻易的忽略自己的本能，而不是随时随地伺机将Steve生吞活剥了。这确实是一个很艰苦的过程，但他已经能够克制本能了，或者说他至少已可以强忍着欲火轻声告退，然后躲进洗手间里自行疏解了。

而那份 _深情_ …Steve给予Bucky的那份似海深情令他沉浸其中 _无法自拔_ 。他触摸他时是如此的敬畏，如此的温存，让Bucky胸中胀满了情感，也令他情不自禁的羞红了面颊，微笑悄然爬上唇角。他待他仿佛一件传世奇珍般爱不释手，而当Bucky视自身为祸患时，他却将他看做上天的恩赐。Bucky从没想到自己会对这种如被不停当头棒喝般的情感波动甘之如饴，然而每当他忆起自己已彻彻底底的爱上了Steve Rogers时，他的心头就会 _涌起_ 这种感觉，而这种情感对他而言胜过一切。如今，Bucky坦然的接受了这直截了当、也无法逃避的认知。 _他已深陷爱河_ ——而他也将无怨无悔的接受随之而来的沉重的现实问题。

Steve的手掌下移，挪到Bucky的头颈处轻轻揉捏起来，妖魔不禁发出一声愉悦的轻吟，直起身子舒舒服服的将脸埋在Steve的肩窝里。或许他们之间的交流方式不同于普通朋友，但鉴于二人异于常人且略显失衡的关系，这种方式反而更加奏效。他们并非情侣。他们并不接吻，也不行性事。两人更不会亲昵的互相上下其手。但他们却会相互依偎，Steve也会让Bucky躺在自己怀中。他们 _亦会_ 在同桌时双手交握，而当Steve坚定的信念有些许动摇时，他则会偶尔亲吻Bucky的发顶。这种时刻是Bucky的 _最爱_ 。他希望能时刻享有这种温存，因为只有在这种时候，他才敢宵想Steve能回应他的感情，才敢希冀自己不仅仅是他需要帮助的对象而已。而他 _确曾_ 帮助过他——令他 _受益匪浅_ 。Steve温暖而和煦的爱恋治愈了Bucky内心深处那些莫名的伤痛。他让他贫瘠荒芜的灵魂重新绽放出一片生机勃勃，让他早已枯竭萎靡的心再度充满活力。他将自己无私的爱意灌注进Bucky的心魂，令他再度充实起来，Bucky只觉得胸中澎湃着如此深厚的爱意，整个身心都沉浸其中——几乎已到了无法承受的地步。而能够拥有如此深沉的爱意，他死而无憾。他只觉得头重脚轻，难以自持，此刻，Bucky只想将他心中满溢的这份爱再灌注给Steve。

轻轻仰起头，将脸凑得更紧了些，Bucky开始用自己丰盈的红唇轻柔地亲吻Steve的脖颈，而他那双冰凉的手则缓缓抬起，轻轻放在了牧师那稳健鼓动的胸膛之上。

感受到这温柔的亲吻，Steve忍不住发出一声轻吟，他稍稍仰起头，也令这声轻吟变成了一声低叹。Bucky的双唇胜似天物——轻软、温柔、完美至极，然而¬——Steve突地低下头去。

 _“不行–”_ 他迟疑的呢喃道，当Bucky不管不顾的继续亲吻他的脖颈时，牧师那双有力的大手抬起来捧住了他的脸颊。虽然Steve已经很长时间没有纠正过Bucky的行为了，但他并不介意再次出言阻止。“不…Bucky _不可以_ 。”

Bucky不由得闭上双眼发出一声不甘的低吟，只觉得胸中蒸腾的爱意无情的撕扯着他的心。这或许是Bucky漫长生命中头一次志不在性。他就只是单纯的想要亲吻对方而已—— _想得几欲疯狂_ ——无论让他亲吻哪里都好—— _天呐求你了_ ——只是让他能拥有这一点点的奢侈就好。Bucky甩开Steve的手掌，双唇决然的烙印在Steve的下巴上，而Steve发出的那一声不情愿的低哼却让他的内心揪痛不已。Steve覆在他颊边的手松弛了下来，Bucky于是继续在他的下颌边留下一串轻柔细碎的吻，而这一刻妖魔真恨不得将自己满腔的爱意全部倾泻在牧师的身上。

“Bucky–”Steve终于挤出一句，心头一阵刺痛，虽然他极度渴求对方的温存，但他却明白到自己必须阻止他。“Bucky–好了好了…这–这可不是朋友之间会做的…好吗？你得…”

一听见 _朋友_ 这个字眼，Bucky只觉得自己五内翻腾，就仿佛一处积蓄已久的脓疮在这一刻突然崩裂一般。他不想做什么 _朋友_ –他压根儿就不想！他想要 _爱_ Steve——他想要 _Steve_ 也爱他！只要Steve肯爱他，哪怕他只能与他共享短暂的温存，那他也一定会甘之如饴的压制自己全部的本能，直至生命终结（若真如是，那么他确实将命不久矣）——他想要的就仅止于此，别无其他…

“不–”

这一次，这一声轻柔的回答却出自Bucky口中，Steve不觉一愣，低头望了过去，这是Bucky头一次没有歉疚地低喃着接受他的纠正。Steve如坠迷雾，微启双唇却说不出话来。这种表现完全不像Bucky所为。从他们初遇时，Bucky就一直很清楚Steve的底线在哪里，而他也从没以任何形式、任何手段打破他的底线，即便是后来被他不停矫正时也是如此。可如今——Steve才刚出言纠正他…Bucky却说了个 _不_ 字。

妖魔抬起头来，双唇因刚刚亲吻Steve而殷红欲滴，而他的双眼—— _天呐，那双美得令人心碎，犹如星河般璀璨深邃的眼眸_ ——却被一种Steve前所未见的绝望烧灼得晶亮。 _“Steve–”_ 他轻声说，手指渐渐攥紧了他胸口的衣衫。“ _求你_ 别说不…求你了…我…我就只是想亲吻你而已…没别的——就是不亲你的嘴也好–就… _求你了_ ——”

见状，Steve心头的迷惑更甚，他用手肘支撑起身子，眉头也随之颦紧。“Buck–不行。亲吻…就算只亲脖颈¬——这都是不可以的。”Bucky脸上的神情让他想要将刚刚说出去的话收回来，但他还是忍住了这种情绪。“我…我是你的朋友Buck…咱们之所以这么做就是为了这个…你需要一个朋友，但刚刚那样并不是朋友之间的所为。我很抱歉。”

“可是–”Bucky开口反驳。

 _“Bucky–”_ Steve打断了他，内心不由得一阵抽痛，他捧起Bucky的脸颊与他对视，拼命的将自己内心对此刻温存的极度渴望隐藏起来。“不行…”

Bucky费力的吞了下口水，Steve惊讶的感受到了他胸中暗潮汹涌的纠结情绪，Bucky颤抖着深深吸了口气，双眸突地湿润了起来。这与平时Bucky欲火中烧时潮湿着双眼，绝望的哀求Steve帮自己获得释放的模样不同。更非Bucky为了引诱他对自己上下其手而耍的手腕。他看起来十分难过…真真切切的难过得 _无以复加_ ，仿佛只要他再多说一个字，就会立刻引得他泪如泉涌一般，这也令那份在Steve心头肆意滋长的禁忌之爱为之隐隐作痛。 _“嘿–”_ 他赶忙轻声说道，一只手掂起Bucky的下巴，引着他抬起头，可妖魔那双湿漉漉的眼眸却羞愧的别了开去。“别这样Buck…”Steve柔声哄道。“没关系的…你知道我没生你的气…只是这件事咱们早就商量过的，我只是希望你能守规矩而已。”

“我…我 _做不到_ …我对你来说永远都不够好… _对吧？_ ”Bucky呢喃道，Steve则被这个含糊却又沉重的问题问得一愣。Bucky此刻怎么也不肯抬眼与他对视。Bucky内心深处一直深植着一种令他苦不堪言的不安全感，而Steve刚刚的某个不当言行则促使这种不安全感开始疯狂滋长，进而占据了他的心灵，将这个柔弱而绝美的生灵牢牢禁锢起来。

Steve呆愣的眨着眼，当Bucky开始推离他时他的心不禁猛然一沉。他蜷起双膝从Steve怀中挣脱出来，借着推开他胸膛的力量就势起身，粉颊因痛苦和愧疚而胀得通红。 _“等等！”_ Steve伸手去拉，却被妖魔躲了开去，身上的懒人毯也随着他的形体逐渐幻化分散而滑落在地。这一变化发生的极快，一开始几乎难以察觉。但如果Steve仔细观察的话，他就会发现Bucky的身形开始变得透明并开始分化，以便他将自己从这里传送出去。见状，Steve立即惊恐万状的伸手去拉他。 _“Bucky！”_ 他叫道，这一次终于赶在Bucky消失于无形之前抓住了他的手腕。“Bucky等等！等一下– _我们谈谈_ –”

然而Bucky却摇了摇头，动作沉重而颓然。他的神情中没有一丝怒气。却盈满了痛苦，和难以言表的孤寂。“不–Steve…”他心灰意冷的低语，试图挣脱他的拉扯。他的语气听来近乎心死，Steve不由得拽得更紧了。

“Buck–这没什么不同的！我没生你的气这你知道的！拜托别难过了，你一直都表现的特别好–”

“我才 _不是！_ ”

Bucky厉声喝道，惊得Steve全身一颤，手也下意识的放松了下来，Bucky趁机用力挣脱了开来，眼中的泪水已呼之欲出。“我不是–”他紧咬牙关吐出一句，泪珠已挂满了他的长睫。“我 _一点_ 也不好–我–我是个邪恶、自私、 _肮脏_ 的生物。我很 _坏_ ，好吗Steve？”他的嗓音渐渐提高，双颊胀得血红，两手也攥得死紧。“我根本就不配，因为我只懂得 _欲求、利用和索取_ ，而你却只是不断的 _付出_ ，可我真的不够好啊！”

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve骇然道。他张口结舌，满眼惊骇的望着眼前这个他已渐渐倾心，而今却在竭力要将他推开的绝望男子，这是为什么？为什么在数周的风平浪静之后，Bucky会突然之间情绪失控？他原以为自己终于为他做了件好事…Steve用力摇了摇头，拼命要将Bucky说的那些伤人的话语赶出自己的脑际。“你到底在胡说些什么呀？你 _清楚_ 我根本就没那么看待过你！而且你也并不是只懂得 _索取_ ！我已经很久没有像现在这么快活了——自从和你共处——交了你这个朋友之后——”

又是这个该死的词—— _朋友_ 。Bucky真搞不懂自己为什么早没看出来，搞得他就像个跑了针的唱片一样不停的重复着这几句话。“不是的！不，我不是–我 _不够_ 好–我不–”

“ _不_ –你 _很好_ ，Buck！你非常好– _你没有任何问题_ –”

 _“不！”_ 他紧握的双拳 _咚_ 的一声重重捶在了Steve的胸口，打得他讶异的倒退了一步，可Bucky却紧随其后，将额头垂在那双放置在他胸前的拳头上，几乎就要扎进Steve的怀中，积蓄良久的泪水这一刻终于汹涌而出。“ _我不是_ –我不好，我的出身和我生就的使命注定了我 _永远_ 都不够好， _而且我永远也配不上你，能够让你像我爱你那样爱上我_ ——”

顷刻间，周围的紧张情绪荡然无存，只剩下Steve瞠目结舌的僵在原地，任Bucky倚靠在他怀中轻声饮泣。

“我–我不是有心的–”Bucky哽咽道，一边哭泣一边缓缓攥紧Steve的衣衫。“我–我发誓–我不是有意要爱上你的–我都不知道自己还能够爱上别人，可现在–现在我–”话说到一半便被哽噎打断了，原本僵立在原地的Steve此刻迟疑地伸手揽住了他的脊背。“我–我爱你–非常非常爱，可我却 _根本配不上_ 你–我朝三暮四，肮脏不堪， _天呐_ –”Bucky轻启双唇，无声的痛哭着，泪水浸湿了Steve的毛衣。“我不够好… _我根本就不够好…我不_ –”

Steve只觉得一阵天旋地转，呼吸困难。Bucky的话语宛如晨光中尚未褪去的露水般将他覆住。他确实听到了对方的话，却一时间无法理解其中的含义。然而那一席话中却有六个字在他脑中不断回响。 _像我爱你那样_ 。Bucky以一种连他自己都认为不可能的方式爱上了他——而Steve却一直以为自己绝无可能从他那里获得这份爱。Bucky——一位永生不朽，能够随时与任何人欢爱的梦淫魔，却恋上了他，即使他只是一个普通人…一个会衰老，会死去，不管自己对Bucky的爱有多么深厚，最终都会离他而去的凡人。

然而最令人心疼的却是Bucky认定了Steve不会爱他。

随着他渐渐理解了对方话语的全部意义，Steve突然间感到浑身发软，五脏六腑也因心疼与怜惜而紧紧绞缠。 _Bucky觉得自己配不上Steve_ …Bucky是如此绝美，如此 _无与伦比_ ，然而他却认定自己不够好，不配获得他人的爱——也认定了Steve不会回应他的爱。

Steve飞快的眨着眼，抬起那只放在Bucky脊背上的手，慢慢抚上了他的脖颈，进而捧住了他的脸颊，周围的一切仿佛终于恢复了焦距。他低下头去，将Bucky颤抖的模样看在眼中。他的饮泣已变成了带着泣声的抽噎，双手依然紧抓着他的衣衫，Steve于是温柔的引着Bucky抬起头来。

 _“对不起…”_ Bucky哑声呢喃道，他的双颊泪痕斑斑，哭红了的眼睛却怎么也不肯望过来。“我知道这跟你事先想的不一样…我不怪你，也 _怪不得你的_ …就是你不想要我，我也无法恨你…”Bucky用力咽了咽口水，嘴角勾起了一丝凄苦而颓然的惨笑，他抬起眼，黯淡的双眸中写满了伤痛，双手也松开了对方胸前的衣服。 _“这我能理解…”_

Steve终于再也无法忍受下去了。

趁Bucky还没从他面前溜走，趁他还没有彻底失去他之前，Steve用力握住了Bucky的下颌，将他拉到身前，深湛而迷醉的亲吻起来。

妖魔贴着他的双唇发出一声惊喘，Steve闭起双眼，手指轻柔的拂过Bucky的发丝，另一只手则滑到他的腰间将他更用力的拉向自己。这是自夜访教堂以来他们第一次接吻——那一次，Bucky欲火中烧的摩挲着他的身躯，乞求着他的触摸，而Steve以一记一丝不苟却不失温柔的吻止住了他的话语。而如今，Bucky却浑身发软的倚在他怀中，仍未从震惊中回过神来，瞠目结舌的任由Steve亲吻着自己，直到片刻后，Bucky的大脑才终于意识到了此时的状况。

他抬起双臂环住了Steve的脖颈，猛地闭上眼睛迎向了对方温热的双唇，脑子不觉有些熏熏然。Steve那双火热、湿润、美妙的唇瓣正深情的亲吻着他。他的手指抚摸着他的头发，他的腰背。他的长睫正轻轻拂过自己的面颊，而那双唇，正将他的唇瓣摄住。他的舌尖轻轻触过Bucky殷红欲滴、丰润柔软的下唇，Bucky不由得双膝发软，娇吟连连。

泪水不断的滑过他的面颊，只是如今的泪水却有着与之前截然不同的意义。

Steve退开了些许，两人惊喘着分开了绞缠的唇瓣，他还来不及将到了嘴边的话吐出来，就被Bucky满眼焦灼的一把拉了回去。Steve也不抗拒，心甘情愿的任由Bucky将他拉回去，妖魔全身急切的颤栗着，一双手臂更加用力的环住了他的脖颈——好似他再也不肯放手一般。他抽泣着、低吟着吻了过来，而这一次，Steve将主导权交给了Bucky，任他将心头积蓄已久的急切与激情全部灌注到这一吻之中，而Steve则一边轻抚他的脊背，一边为他拭去脸上的泪水。Bucky亲吻他的感觉仿佛一个即将窒息而亡的人突然呼吸到了山间纯净甜美的空气——仿佛他已饥肠辘辘多时，而Steve则是世间最难得一见的美味珍馐一般。他亲吻他的样子好似他再也不肯放手，而Steve也以同等的决绝回应他，告诉他他再无需为此忧虑。

二人亲吻良久，Bucky才终于微微颤抖着缓慢退开，鲜红欲滴的双唇挂着一丝浅笑，颊边的泪痕也总算干涸。虽然两只眼睛哭得红红的，可如今他的眼中却闪动着光彩，他有些不好意思的抬手揉了揉鼻子。看着他可爱的模样，Steve露出一朵温暖的笑容，抬起手再次轻轻捧住Bucky的脸庞，人也跟着欠身过去。他实在是忍不住啊。就这样，他在Bucky的双颊、双唇、眼角烙下轻吻。他又附身过去亲吻他的太阳穴、额头，并在Bucky的鼻尖上轻轻一啄，逗得他破涕为笑。

 _“我怎么会不想要你呀？”_ Steve轻声呢喃道，Bucky依偎过来，他的浅笑变成了一声轻叹，原本四处蔓延的不安感此刻重又被他收敛回心底。但Steve却铁了心不想再给这种不安生根发芽的机会。他小心翼翼的引着Bucky转身来到沙发上躺倒，继而自己也俯身躺下轻吻他的脸庞，用自己的身体让Bucky沉浸在温暖和安全之中。“我怎么 _可能_ 会不想要你啊？你是那么… _那么_ 的美丽…那么的美好…”他喃喃道，Bucky不由得发出一声高亢的呻吟，Steve闭上双眼，喉头突地一阵发紧。“我爱你爱得几近疯狂，怎么舍得让你离开…虽然我觉得我 _永远_ 也不可能配得上你…”

闻言，Bucky张开双眼，Steve在他额前烙下一吻后退开了些许，他的长睫轻轻拂过对方的朱唇，他目瞪口呆的凝视着对方。“配不上 _我_ ？”他轻问，突然间觉得自己被Steve强健身躯所裹挟的躯体变得极度渺小，却也前所未有的安全无虞。

Steve眨了眨眼，目光飘忽了片刻后才回到Bucky脸上，他抬手轻抚对方的发丝。“对啊…你想要和 _任何人_ 在一起都可以…任你挑选– _永世如此_ –可我…我实在无法想象你会愿意委身于我…”

Bucky一直仔细端详着Steve的脸，而他脸上的痛苦、难过、爱恋与渴望犹如雷鸣闪电般交缠，他不禁迷惑的开口。“我–怎么 _就不能_ 选你呢？”他轻问，好想伸手去触摸对方的面庞，然而他的身体却好像突然罢工了一般不听指挥。“Steve，怎么会–有人 _不想_ 爱上你呢，怎么会有谁会不想要你呢？”这种事连想想都让人觉得难以置信——像他这样如此超群的男人不但没有老早被他人抢走…而且还选择了Bucky做他的爱侣，他本可以找到比他好上千百倍的人啊…这实在令人费解。

“我总觉得–”Steve开口说道，而这时Bucky也终于让自己的双手服从指挥，他伸手抓住Steve的衣领，一把将他拉下来与自己吻在了一起。他闭紧了双眼，轻柔却深湛的亲吻着牧师的双唇。

“我爱你–”他贴在他唇边轻道。“没什么 _‘我觉得–’_ ，也没什么 _‘你有那么多人可以选–’_ ， _我_ 只爱你。我也以为这是不可能的，可我就是爱你，我爱– _Steve_ –”他说着再次亲吻起对方，只是这次更快，更加急不可耐，他依旧紧抓着对方的衣领，喉头却突地发紧。“我太爱你了…天呐… _心疼啊_ -我爱你爱得锥心啊–”

“嘿–嘿…”Steve轻声哄道，将Bucky重新放倒在沙发上，不让他总这样半支起身子，继而再度俯身温柔的亲吻他，手指抚过他的头发。“没关系的…”他在他唇边悄声道，“没关系…慢慢会好起来的…你只是还没习惯而已。”

Bucky听了不禁戏谑的轻哼了一声。“你倒是言之凿凿的…”他挤出一句，语调稍稍发颤，几滴泪珠顺着他的长睫滑落下来。“我–我都不知道我 _还能_ …”说着他抬起纤长而冰凉的手指，Steve微笑着任他轻抚自己的面庞。“我根本 _就不知道_ 自己能够像这样爱上一个人…”这一次，他的话语变成了一句轻柔而虔诚的低吟，Steve抬起手，将梦淫魔的纤指纳入掌中，温柔的轻吻他的指尖。

_“我也没想到…”_

Bucky沉浸在这一串温柔而甜蜜的亲吻中，忍不住露出羞涩的微笑，一抹迷人的嫣红也爬上双颊，Steve继续将双唇烙印在他的手指上，继而沿着指节一路吻向他的手腕，在隐忍了一个月后尽情享受每一个亲吻带来的快感。“你…你是真的爱我吗？”Bucky迟疑的悄声问道，Steve则继续他的亲吻，已一路来到了他的手臂上，弄得怀中人儿脸上的红晕更甚。

“是真的…Buck，我非常的爱你–我一直想像现在这样–想亲吻你，想向你表白已经想了 _好几个星期了_ ，可我不敢–我 _极力的_ 想要让你有个朋友，我–我不想让你觉得我是要利用你，我无法忍受让你再度孤单一人，Buck…所以我就把这种感情隐藏起来了。我–我 _本以为_ 自己已经藏得很好了…”

“Steve–”Bucky轻叹一声，任Steve吻上了他的肩头，他的双唇来到对方的喉间的软窝上流连，而Bucky则情不自禁的抬起双手抚弄他的那一头金发。

“我绝不会利用你的…”Steve贴着他的喉间轻语道，唇舌亲吻舔舐着那无双的美肌。“操–我永远都不会对你感到厌倦…我爱你呀… _Bucky我爱你_ …”

Bucky回以一声轻吟，突地将Steve拉到自己面前激吻起来，而Steve也乐得从命。他想就这样一遍一遍的对他诉说自己对他的爱意，永不停歇，直到他将那深植于Bucky内心，难以撼动的自我厌弃彻底铲除干净为止。但像现在这样也好。不仅仅是好。简直是 _完美至极_ 。此刻Bucky正欲求不满的与他四唇相贴，他的整个身躯也已从沙发上弓起，以Steve的头为支点与他紧紧熨帖。他的指尖轻触过他的头皮所产生的快感令Steve一阵阵颤栗，他于是让自己越发沉浸在这激吻之中。Bucky极喜欢肢体接触。他喜欢以友好的顶碰和拥抱的方式来表达自己的友情。而这也同样是他用来表达 _爱意_ 的方式，如今Steve已适时向Bucky表明了自己对他的深彻爱意，他只觉心中一下子轻松了不少，现在该轮到Bucky了。尽管Bucky不善言辞，但他 _展示_ 情感的能力却 _毋庸置疑_ 。

这一吻令Steve头重脚轻，即使二人已拥吻了许久，他仍感到一阵阵眩晕。这一吻让他觉得自己不仅是被人渴求的，而且也令他深感安全与被爱。 _上帝啊_ …这一个绝美的Bucky是属于 _他的_ …他在这一吻中所倾注的爱意是绝大部分人穷极一生的词句也无法企及的，Steve则一任自己在Bucky温暖且令人迷醉的爱意中沉沦。Bucky将Steve拉得更近，双手滑到了他的脊背上，他的吻也渐渐开始升温，而Bucky也开始挪动腰胯与他厮磨起来。察觉到这一点，Steve不由得发出一声低叹，一只手滑到了Bucky的后颈上。他能感觉到自己的心跳正在逐渐加快，下腹间也涌起了阵阵热流。Bucky冰凉的手指顺着他的脖颈轻抚，而后向下滑过他的胸膛，最终柔顺的攀上了他的裤腰。

Steve猛然结束了这一吻。 _“慢着–”_ 他急喘着说道，两手也急忙伸了过去捉住了Bucky的纤指。Steve用力的眨了眨眼睛，深吸了一口气，努力让自己的头脑清醒过来。“Buck–我们还是…咱们能不能慢慢来？我–我觉得–我觉得我们还有很多事要聊呢。”

若是换作以往，只要Steve阻止他更进一步，Bucky肯定会大感失落，可这一次，这种可以被他称之为本能的情绪却并没有出现。他呆愣愣的点了点头，双目圆睁、双唇糯湿的抬头仰望向Steve——这个他 _深爱_ 的男人… _天呐–这个也深爱着他的男人_ …“好的。”他轻道，但还是忍不住捧住Steve的脸，将他拉过来又亲了一下。“你是对的–你是对的。我刚刚有点把持不住。”

Steve点了点头，稍稍侧过头去，继而，他低下头去低笑出声，然后便把脸藏进了Bucky劲间。“是啊–我也有点…”他低喃道，抬头亲吻对方的下颌，仅仅是因为他 _可以_ 这么做。因为他被允许为之。 _更因为Bucky爱他_ 。牧师缓缓收拾起心情，小心地将自己的身子从Bucky的胸前挪开。没有Steve这样紧紧熨帖在他身上，他也能更好的集中精神。Steve知道这样的肢体接触是Bucky的死穴。他于是忍下了一抹笑意，伸手温柔的抚过Bucky的身躯，将他两颊羞红的模样尽收眼底。

Bucky轻咬下唇，看着Steve的手指掠过他的肋间，滑向他的小腹，然后再向上袭来，他只得忍下那一阵阵的颤栗。对方的触摸中并未裹挟着太多性欲的成分，更多的反而是 _敬畏_ 和 _爱慕_ 。让Bucky颇为受用。“你呃–”他有些如坐针毡的挤出一句来。“你说我们有事要聊的。”Bucky好心的提醒道，“我是不想给你下最后通牒啦，不过要是咱们什么也不谈，而你又老是这么摸我的话，那你就是 _逼着我_ 以其人之道还治其人之身了。”

Steve的唇角挑起一抹轻笑，虽然Bucky的提议颇为诱人，可他还是把手抽了回去。这一个月来他一直拼命克制着自己不要与对方产生过分的肢体接触，但被Bucky那双冰凉的纤手触摸的感觉却异常舒适，Steve费了九牛二虎之力才将注意力转回到谈话上来。到目前为止，他们两人就只知道彼此全心全意、义无反顾的深爱对方这一点而已。虽然知道了这一点没什么不好，但也仅止于此，两人对于在这段恋情中各自的立场以及他们想要达到的目的全然没有定论。这一点让Steve觉得有些担忧，长此下去，他恐怕他们二人连 _这段恋情_ 都无法维系下去。 _所以_ 他们必须要做一番长谈。

“对吼。”Steve同意道，执起Bucky的手拉着他坐起身来，他的双腿始终环在Bucky的腰上，Bucky的两腿则被他压在身下。Steve只觉自己根本不想挪动身子。于是暂且将谈话搁置一边，又在对方唇边印上一枚轻吻后，才终于退了开去，抬起一只手捧住了Bucky的面颊。两人四唇相贴时他轻轻开口。“你爱我…”Steve呢喃道，Bucky的双唇随即弯出了一道弧线。

“是的…”

“我也爱你…”

“甚幸。”

闻言Steve顿了顿，露出了一抹浅笑，继而俯身再次亲吻对方的唇瓣。“那…我想咱们首先要谈到的应该是…这对于我们俩来说意味着什么？ _咱们俩_ 之间又是什么关系呢？”

Bucky明白比起一般人来，这个问题对于他俩而言更难以解答，可他只想暂时不去理会这一点。他只想假装这一切都十分的简单明了。“称之为男朋友应该不为过吧？”他皮皮的问，而Steve脸上的神情也令他两眼放光。他看起来是那么–那么的 _快乐_ 。或许这种形容过于单薄，但那个神情却是Bucky见过的最干净、最纯粹的幸福表情，而这也使得他内心滋长的爱意几乎要喷薄而出了。

“男朋友–男朋友实在 _太恰当_ 了。”Steve大笑道，抬起手来宠溺的为Bucky捋顺头发。他的眼神温柔且和煦，当他与Bucky对视时，他脸上的微笑洋溢着最为纯粹的爱恋。“虽然我不知道做男朋友对你意味着什么，但对我来说…这就意味着全心全意…只要你不嫌弃我， _那么会我一直陪伴你_ 。我绝对不会半路打退堂鼓的。”

Bucky舔润了一下嘴唇，目不转睛的凝视着Steve真挚坦诚的神情。 _“全心全意…”_ 他重复道，双手捏了捏Steve强健的大腿，继而安抚的反复揉搓了几下。这句话或许听来没什么分量，但对于Bucky而言，这四个字却有着 _不同凡响_ 的意义。像他这样反复无常、朝三暮四、寡情薄幸的梦淫魔，是无法轻易就能做到 _全心全意_ 的。Bucky的本性就是寻花问柳、四处留情。他从不曾为谁动过真心，可这一回他却打算将自己交给Steve了。 _全身心的付出_ 。毫无保留，直到他们两人的感情走到尽头的那一天。Bucky缓缓转过身，将Steve拉到自己身前，胸膛紧贴，让牧师的双臂放松的环住他的脖颈，Bucky抬起头，凝望着那双如天空般蔚蓝而澄澈的眼眸。他微微一笑，学着Steve的样子将双臂环在对方腰间。“我的心只属于你，牧师…”他轻叹道，Steve欠身过去在他的唇间留下温柔一吻。

 _“好…”_ Steve轻声道，长睫抚过妖魔冰凉的肌肤。“至于你的 _身体_ …”

闻言，Bucky只觉一阵欲火袭过全身，然而Steve眼里的神色却彻底将这股欲火浇熄了。他的唇边虽还噙着笑意，眼神却变得颓丧难过起来。他的手缓缓下滑，继而温柔的抚摸起Bucky殷红的菱唇来。

“至于你的躯体… _我在这方面不能太自私了_ 。我想要慢慢来…这样能让咱们两个人能 _好好_ 经营这段恋情。也许咱们之前发展的速度太快了些，而且初衷也有些偏差，但我不希望再发生这种事情了，可是 _你_ 还是需要纾解的。”Steve忧郁的说道，双眼含笑的看自己的手指轻抚对方，将眼前的美景印在脑中的同时，手指已攀上他深爱之人的红唇。“你需要其他人帮你纾解，这都 _没有关系的_ …只要我知道你心属于我，这些 _我_ 都不会计较的…”

看着Steve为了自己的毕生挚爱要与那些陌生人，与那些丝毫不了解他，而且爱他不及Steve万一的人共赴云雨而黯然神伤不由得令Bucky心如刀绞。他心中虽然难过，纵使这种感觉是暧昧而必然的，但这其中却没有一丝苦涩和嫌恶。因为这是Bucky的生存所需，而且Bucky和Steve都心知肚明，除非他们两人都做好了为对方守身的准备，不然Bucky只能从他人身上寻求纾解。这他都明白，可并不代表他喜欢这样。

 _“只属于你…”_ Bucky将双唇贴在Steve唇边悄然说道，一只手覆在对方胸前感受他鼓动的心跳。“我保证…只要你准备好了，只要 _我们_ 准备好了… _我希望自己的那一部分也全部归属于你_ …”

Steve颤巍巍的点了点头，喉头抽紧说不出话来。这一席话远超出了Bucky对他的渴望。远超出了将他引向Steve的本能。这就是Bucky将自己托付于他，并且会等到Steve最终做好准备接纳他的那一刻。Bucky缓缓探身过去，摄住了Steve的双唇，深湛而温柔的亲吻起来，而Steve也心甘情愿的沉浸在这一吻之中。

“你简直 _太完美了_ Steve…”Bucky双手宠溺的捧着他的脸，贴在他唇边轻道。“我可不可以每次一想到这句话就大声说出来？你太完美了–你太完美了，你简直无与伦比–”

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve大笑道，稍稍退开了些许，但随即便又探身过去用一个甜吻堵住了Bucky的赞美之词。可他还是感觉到对方在他唇边呢喃出了那声赞美，而他的心魂也深深被对方的话语所温暖。等到对方说了五六遍的时候，他已止不住的笑了。“好了啦！”他笑着直起身，伸手过去堵住了Bucky的嘴，妖魔的那双眉目在他的手边奕奕放光。“好了好了！Bucky– _够了够了_ 。你还是别每次想到这一点就大声说为好。”

“时不时的说一下呢？”Bucky隔着他的手掌小声问，那双美到没边儿的长睫别有用心的扑闪着，Steve哼了一声，没辙的笑着别开脸去。

“好吧，不过这会儿你就别再说了，不然我该脸红了。再说…我总要好好善待我的心头肉啊。”话到最后，语势渐柔，他轻柔的一手托起Bucky的面庞，惹得妖魔露出一抹浅笑。

“现在的男人都是这么称呼他们的男友的吗？我发誓这个称谓只在一九四几年流行好伐。”

“这你肯定门儿清啊，老人家。”

“嘿！整天穿着老头儿衫到处跑的人可不是我好伐！”Bucky一边回嘴一边伸手拽了拽Steve的毛衣前襟，两人间的气氛也变得笑闹起来，Steve笑了笑，继而扑过去把他按倒在沙发上，将他熊抱进怀里，亲昵的厮磨着对方的脖颈。

“你可是挺喜欢这种打扮的。”他反驳道，一边亲吻他的下颌一边靠得更近，将两人的鼻尖挤在一起，Bucky咯咯笑着软倒在他身下。妖魔侧过身去，双腿与Steve交缠，将脸埋在Steve的发间，胸中涨满了无限的爱意。

“好吧，算你说中了。”他轻道，只觉自己的脸都笑疼了，于是他低头亲吻Steve离自己最近的肌肤——他的左耳上方，Steve被亲的窃笑出声。他并没有回应Bucky的认输，他知道对方本可以再多逗弄他几句的。Steve于是让自己的身躯与Bucky贴合在一起，一条腿探进了对方的跨间，Bucky冰凉的手臂则环住了他的脊背，而他则将脸埋进了Bucky的颈间厮磨，他终于得以亲吻他脖颈，终于得以将他的身躯揽入怀中温柔触摸。终于得以收获那颗既美丽又无与伦比的温柔之心。天呐，Bucky是 _他的_ ，而他也是Bucky的。他们之间的关系剪不断理还乱，但这份感情却是Steve万金不换的珍宝。他不知道他俩将如何面对日后的生活，也不知该觅何处为家。他不知道该如何在这段感情中为自己的信仰寻找合适的位置，更不清楚他们俩该如何白头偕老。Bucky要学会如何真心付出，而Steve则需要学会应对Bucky与他人同床共枕给他带来的痛苦。

而这只是在得知Bucky爱自己后率先出现在Steve脑际的寥寥几重挑战而已，他当然明白还有更多的挑战在等着他。但有一件事他是坚信不疑的，那就是他想要选择这条路，他想要Bucky，只要能将Bucky留在他身边，只要能将他拥入怀中，让他明白自己与Steve心意相通，那么他将义无反顾的面对所有的挑战和未知。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本宝终于又跑来更新了，抱歉让各位久等了。  
> 因为一些个人原因，本宝这之后的一段时间可能暂时不会发文，所以这次一口气将本文发完，还请见谅。  
> 祝各位看的愉快！爱你们！

Steve在静匿的客厅里忙里忙外，借着自窗外照进室内的和煦阳光，他将咖啡桌收拾整齐，又将那条深酒红色的薄毯仔细叠好搭在沙发背上。自从Bucky正式走入他的生活以后，沙发似乎成了二人最常光顾的地方。两个月前Bucky向Steve表白了内心的情感后，Steve便给予了对方积极的回应，于是乎，两人便时常于晚间窝在沙发上，往往以电影之夜开头，但到了后面就变成了悠长而缠绵的耳鬓厮磨，直至夜深人静。他俩也会傍依在这里静静读书，亦或是相互依偎着共入梦乡。所以这也就表示，客厅时不时的就需要收拾。

Steve重新摆了摆两边的靠枕，一边展平毯子上的褶皱一边开始轻声哼唱起来。当另一个人的存在感充斥了这座房子后，一旦那人不在，他就会感到极度的孤单与寂寞，他的歌声多多少少能帮助他驱除这种沉重的死寂。低柔的曲调自Steve唇间缓缓唱出，字里行间都诉说着他对那个自己于潜移默化之间渐渐倾心的男子的渴求与失落。 _“他的抗争与怒火是如此暴烈，哦，他的爱，却如雪中送炭…甜蜜、美好而又慈悲，恍若沐浴在他的气息之中。”_ 他的指尖轻轻触过初遇那晚他送给Bucky的那件夹克，如今这件衣服却令他时时忆起那个他无法完全拥有的绝美男子。不过没有关系的，不管怎样Steve也无法停止自己对Bucky的爱。 _“无怨无悔…”_ 他呼出一口气，继续唱出下面的词句。 _“如此神圣…我能时时蒙受神恩…他教授于我，我与他心意相通–”_ （译者注：本人不信教，圣歌只能看着翻了，有哪位懂的，欢迎指教。）

一只柔软的手抚过Steve的脊背，着实把牧师吓了一大跳，他赶忙转过身，歌声也戛然而止。

Bucky悄无声息的凭空出现在他身后，脸上挂着一朵羞涩的微笑，手还停留在刚刚抚摸对方脊背的地方。“嘿，”他有些不好意思的说道。“我不是有意要吓唬你的。”

Steve呼出了一口气，他闭上眼，嘴角勾起了一抹如释重负的笑容。 _“上帝啊…”_ 他轻声呢喃道，又吐了口气才抬眼望向Bucky。“我在还没决定跟你交往前，你就应该事先提醒我你的瞬间移动会把我吓个半死这件事嘛。”

闻言，Bucky的嘴巴立即噘的老高，他像只炸了毛儿的猫一样凑了过去。“别这样嘛，Steve。”他戏谑的乞求道，双臂也随之圈住了他的腰身，Steve就势将他拉进怀里，轻笑着任他厮磨自己的下巴。Steve将他拉进，热切的亲吻他的脸颊，将他心头的任何疑虑都尽数亲走。Bucky终于被他亲得露出了笑容，他迎向对方的爱抚，亲昵的磨蹭着他的脖颈，继而发出一声愉悦的轻叹。“我喜欢听你唱歌…”Bucky轻道，在Steve的下颌留下一串细碎的轻吻。“什么时候再唱给我听吧。”

抱着Bucky挪了挪位置，以便自己可以用两手拥住他的腰身，Steve抬眼看他，继而稍稍歪了歪头。“可以考虑，但是你得说点儿好听的。”

那个萌萌的噘嘴又出现了，Bucky的双手移向了Steve的胸膛，手指缓缓在他的胸肌上来回摩挲，闪烁的眼神预示着麻烦即将出现。“拜托啦，牧师大人？”他一边玩弄着对方的衣领一边用低沉而柔顺的语调悄声说道，双唇也跟着凑了过去，Steve弱弱的哼了一声。 _“求你了还不行吗？”_ 他的身子已彻底贴在了Steve身上，Steve整个人都靠在沙发扶手上，任Bucky用一根手指慵懒且性感的在他胸前来回抚弄撩拨。Bucky让Steve瞬间忘却自我的本事可谓无人能及，而那双凑到他唇边的殷红菱唇则让Steve _彻底_ 将Bucky恳求他的初衷抛到了九霄云外，他现在只想着自己是多么想要亲吻他的这个妖媚的混球男友。不过如果他了解Bucky的话，那么他就该知道这 _正是_ 对方想要的。

可他还是上钩了，Steve突然伸出一只强健有力的大手握住了Bucky的脸庞，妖魔不禁发出一声欣喜的惊叫，整个人也被拽过去激吻起来。他闭上双眼，急切的张开唇齿迎接Steve唇舌的探寻，他忍不住呻吟起来，糯湿的灵舌迫不及待的与Steve绞缠在一起。手依旧用力捧着Bucky的脸颊，Steve举步向前，推着他退出了客厅，片刻间Bucky的后腰已顶在了餐桌边沿上。他愉悦的惊喘着，Steve掌握了主动，而他则仿佛融化了一般浑身瘫软，只能柔弱无力的抓着Steve的衣襟。 _他爱死这样了_ 。他爱死了Steve占据主导权的感觉。他爱死了被对方推搡、被对方压在身下，而心中却深知自己是安全无虞的这种感觉。这种强有力的感觉无可匹敌，令Bucky欲罢不能。

他抓住Steve的衣襟推搡对方，只是为了感受Steve重新向他宣示主权所带来的快感，感受他擒住Bucky的双手置于桌边，无言的命令他不许乱动。Bucky只觉得头晕目眩，整个身体被旋风般的欲火彻底席卷，也让他的亲吻变得既凶暴又饥渴。他一边亲吻着一边发出声声无助的惊喘与呻吟，两手也自桌边抬起，开始猴急的扒扯Steve的衣衫。

_受不了了。_

_真的就要受不了了。_

_要是Bucky再要不到的话，他真的要死了–_

“咱们不是说好了要 _慢慢来_ 的吗？”Steve直起身子，打趣的说道。而这句不着调的话却引得Bucky发出了一声犹如哽噎般的呻吟。

 _“Steve–”_ 他欲求不满的乞求道，抬起腰身开始用自己胯间已硬挺的昂扬磨蹭着Steve的大腿。他本该自惭形秽的，他 _真的_ 应该觉得羞耻——像只发了情的母兽般抱着Steve的大腿猛蹭——然而此刻除了体内如岩浆般肆意游走，焚化一切的火烫性欲外，他已什么都感觉不到了。 _他想要啊_ ——他整个人仿佛都已化作了无尽的 _性欲_ ，也让他的双眸盈满了绝望的泪水。“Steve求你– _拜托_ –”他急喘着，呻吟着抓住了Steve的衣衫，拼命的磨蹭着Steve的大腿，他的内裤已经被前液浸湿了。 _“求你–求你，求你了–”_

Steve被Bucky的举止弄得不知所措。他之前从没像现在这个样子过– _天呐_ –他几乎已经要难过的 _哭起来_ 了，不停的磨蹭着他的腿，而且像抓救命稻草一样拼命扯着他的衣衫。这…这实在太令人讶异了。“Bucky–”Steve如坠迷雾般的低头看他，伸手揽住了对方的脊背。“Bucky，你–你知道你是可以去找别人的–这–这个事我们不是商量好了吗？ _没有关系的_ 。我保证绝不会为了你要照顾好自己而生你的气的。”Bucky贴在Steve胸口发出了一声痛苦万分的呻吟，这也令Steve心头的困惑立刻变成了担忧。“Buck–嘿，宝贝儿看着我。上一次你自行纾解–或者–或者别人帮你纾解，到现在已经有多久了？”

Bucky绝望的高声呻吟起来，他的睫毛上挂满了泪珠，双颊也因痛苦而染上潮红，强烈的欲火令他的神情扭曲。“Steve–”他嘶哑着喃喃道，浑身颤抖不已，Steve见状连忙伸手握住了Bucky的手臂。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他大声问道，满心的担忧。Bucky看起来像发了烧似的，一副病恹恹的模样。他的皮肤潮红，还泛着一层薄汗，而且不停绝望的抽泣着。这情况非比寻常，也让Steve极度为他担心。

“一个 _星期_ –”Bucky脱口道，被Steve拉住手臂让他短暂的恢复了些许的神志。但随即他便再次变得迷乱起来，瘫软在Steve怀里，一边急喘一边用自己的身子磨蹭着对方，而Steve则被他的话惊得目瞪口呆。

 _一个星期?!_ Bucky自己说过他每天 _至少_ 需要性交一次，但Steve总觉得一次交欢应该不会完全满足他，也许一天两三次更正常些，可禁欲 _一个星期？_

 _“上帝啊，Buck–”_ Steve喃喃道，意识到了后果有多么严重，Bucky古怪的举止如今总算说得通了，但他这么做的动机却依旧是个谜。他摇了摇头，不顾Bucky在自己怀中呻吟、扭动，一把擒住他的手腕用力一捏，以吸引他的注意力。“你难道没有自慰过吗？ _一点_ 自我纾解的事都没做吗？”

“做过–”Bucky挤出一句，被Steve捏疼了手腕而发出一声轻哼。“我–天呐–Steve，手淫就像是军粮一样， _理论上_ 能够支持我勉强过活，但那不一样– _天呐–天呐求你了Steve_ ，快点操我–”他哀求着，大颗大颗的泪珠已控制不住的自他的脸颊滑落下来。“ _求你_ 快点操我–我需要你，我–”

“你根本没跟别人做过吗？”Steve难以置信的问道。为了自己男友 _没有_ 跟无数陌生人滚床单而生气确实是异常怪异，但现在Bucky已经难受得无以复加了。而他这种枉顾本能需求的行为实在令Steve难以理解。“Buck–你为什么要这样？你 _需要_ 纾解的，你不能 _枉顾_ 这一点的！你这样会把自己搞垮的–你应该–”

“我 _试过的！_ ”

Bucky费力的说出了这句话，他深深吸了口气，颤抖的双手死命抓住Steve的毛衣，力气大得连指节都发白了，他努力的让自己集中精神。体内的性欲一旦涌起，就会飞速的积蓄、翻腾，而Bucky已经快要被自己最最原始的本能所淹没了，可他 _必须_ 要让Steve明白–他必须了解其中的因由才行。“我–我 _试过的_ ，但是– _我不想要那么做_ –”他呢喃道，浑身因欲望而颤抖着，两颊潮红，胸口憋闷。“我–我 _知道_ 自己的首肯很重要，可是，对我来说…这一点几乎没什么所谓，因为我从没有哪一回 _不想_ 要性交的，而跟谁做也 _无关紧要_ ，但是…遇见 _你_ 以后…”他说道，声音变得嘶哑起来。“Steve， _我做不到_ 。我试过，可每次只要对方动手触摸我，我就会浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，我会觉得恶心，我–我觉得反感至极。”说着，他颤抖发出一声沉重的呻吟，继而倚靠在Steve胸前，将脸埋进他的衣衫里。 _“我不想要那么做，Steve…”_ 他哽噎道。“我只想要你…我忍受不了别人对我…”

_“上帝啊–”_

那一刻， _慢慢来_ 被抛到了九霄云外。

在他俩谈到要慢慢来的时候，Steve心里其实根本就不知道自己在等待的究竟是什么。也许是想要多争取一点时间，用几个星期的时间为他俩的关系建立起一个牢固的感情基础。也许他内心还是有些害怕这一切其实是Bucky精心设计的一出戏，但归根究底，Steve其实并不清楚自己究竟在等待什么。然而转瞬之间，一切却已经摆在了眼前。他始终不曾想象到自己想要的其实 _就是这个_ ——就是 _如今这一刻_ 。Bucky只想要他—— _全身心_ 的忠诚于他，再不作他人想。这不是什么把戏，更不是为了把牧师骗上床而施展的毒计。Steve虽从未开口要求，但Bucky对于Steve全心全意的投入甚至已令他不惜将自己最基本的需求抛在脑后。

这一刻，Steve只觉得胸中被炙热而澎湃的爱意所占据，令他的心几欲炸裂。他抬起手捧住Bucky的脸颊，将他拉到跟前狠狠的深吻起来。

Bucky贴着他的双唇发出一声哀鸣，两手飞快的抬起揉扯Steve的头发，他浑身颤抖，双颊湿凉。他倚向对方，却被Steve推了回来，继而整个人也被压在了桌边上。他轻咬Bucky的下唇，接着便将他殷红柔软的唇瓣含入口中用齿舌逗弄，两只手则向下滑去，开始拉扯Bucky的裤口。

Bucky仰起头，Steve任他的红唇自齿间滑出，妖魔发出一声失落的吟叫，继而将脖颈展露出来，而Steve则趁这个时候拉开了他的裤口。“好啊– _对，Steve_ -Steve _求你了_ –”他乞求着，迎向Steve的每一次触摸，挺起下身用胯间磨蹭着他的手掌，牧师则粗鲁的将他的裤子和内裤一并褪到踝边。他的下体早已一柱擎天，泛着诱人的嫣红，滚烫而浓稠的前液已抑制不住的顺着柱身流淌了下来，当Steve握住了他的分身时，汹涌的前液打湿了他的手。Bucky用手肘架在桌上，勉强支撑起身子，他一边喘息一边呻吟着，在Steve开始撸弄他的阴茎时他立即便迎合着向前挺动起下身来。他只觉的自己似是要被烈焰焚化一般，每一根神经都敏感无比，当Steve握着他的龟头轻转手腕时，他猛然仰起头发出一声淫叫。

Steve加快了手上的速度，Bucky也颤抖得更厉害了，他一边急促的喘息着一边发出声声低吟。牧师见状俯身压在他身上，以齿尖轻轻划过他的脖颈，Bucky被刺激的再也忍受不住了。

整个过程还不到一分钟的时间，但他之前毕竟已禁欲了那么久，仅凭Steve的数次抚弄便将Bucky推向了高潮。他的双膝发软，手指紧抓着桌沿，一边尖叫，一边射出一股股白灼。湿粘的热液染满了Steve的手，又顺着他的手掌和手腕滴落下去，刚刚的激射不仅溅在了Steve的衣襟上，也打湿了Bucky急促起伏的胸腹。那种强烈的快感席卷了Bucky的全身，几乎令他招架不住，他瘫倒回桌上，双肘勉强支撑着他的身子，双腿也跟着打软，只能任由高潮的余威在他体内肆虐。

禁欲良久，只是靠别人的手活便已令Bucky欲仙欲死，浑身发麻，不过恍惚间他也意识到自己的下体依旧昂扬，他的阴茎甚至没有一点萎靡的迹象。同时他也恍惚的意识到自己正慢慢向地面滑去，然而过了片刻，他只觉自己的身子猛地顿住，继而便被Steve强健的臂膀揽入怀中，人也被缓缓扶了起来。他的双腿被Steve拉着环住了他的腰，双脚离地被Steve整个抱了起来，轻柔的将他抱到桌子上坐好，而Bucky虚软得抬不起来的头则枕在了对方的肩头，他此刻只觉得整个人都轻飘飘的。

“嘿–”Steve轻声道，顾不得右手上的湿粘，将Bucky麻木而又松弛的脸颊捧在手里，急切的与他对视。“嘿–回神啦宝贝儿…你还好吗？Bucky…你可千万不能有事啊…”

Bucky那双红肿的唇瓣勾起了一抹虚软的浅笑，他无言的发出一声恬足的轻吟，继而瘫倒在对方怀里，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Steve的下巴。他现在还没办法让自己的嘴巴听指挥。这一个星期来他尝尽了苦楚和折磨，以至于这迟来的释放令他一时间无法招架。

Steve轻轻的把手放在了他的裸肩上，鼻尖厮磨着Bucky的发丝。“这么说你是没事喽？”他轻问，心里悬着的那块石头总算落了地。 _上帝啊_ –他实在不愿看到Bucky如此的狂躁不安，而现在的他却是一副周身麻木发软，熏熏然的模样。Steve靠过去，感觉到Bucky倚在他怀中轻轻点了点头，妖魔一边勾起一抹浅笑，一边动作笨拙的在Steve的颈子边印上一吻。Steve随着这一吻也露出了微笑，他缓缓抚揉着Bucky的脊背，等着他稍稍缓过点神来。他估计– _不_ ，他 _知道_ Bucky并没有满足。妖魔那火烫硬挺的分身此刻正隔着Steve的衣服顶在他的小腹上，而且他忍了那么久，Steve很清楚他还需要更多的纾解才行。他也清楚 _他自己_ 同样需要纾解，但他必须要先将欲火降下来一下才行，这样Bucky才能集中精神，全心投入，在他俩做爱时才能完全、彻底的把握住自己。

“躺下…”Steve轻声说道。虽然Bucky的身子才多少恢复了一些，但Steve还是伸手扶着Bucky慢慢躺倒在餐桌上。妖魔轻叹一声，露出一抹迷蒙的微笑，一边向后躺倒一边用手指笨拙的拉扯Steve的衣服。Bucky终于被搀扶着躺在了桌子上，小腿和双脚无力的从桌边垂下，Steve退开一步，将身上溅满了精液的衣服褪去，又踢掉滑到踝边的裤子后才再次来到Bucky身前。妖魔目不转睛的盯着他，眼中原本的恍惚已逐渐消退，取而代之的是一抹邪魅的光芒。“嘿…”Steve柔声唤道，伸手帮Bucky褪掉下身的衣裤。

“嘿…”Bucky低声回道，一侧的嘴角勾起一抹皮皮的嗤笑，见状，Steve的笑容里多了一抹宽慰。他将两手支在桌子上，俯身过去居高临下的望着赤身裸体仰躺着的Bucky，继而欠身吻住了那双挂着坏笑的菱唇。

“你可急死我了。”他坦承道，一只手缓缓沿着他的裸胸向下轻抚。“你不好好照顾自己怎么行啊，Bucky…”

“跟一个我 _不喜欢_ 或者 _不想要_ 的人滚床单吗？”Bucky轻哼一声， _“我还是敬谢不敏吧。”_

Steve满是担忧的目光变得柔和了下来，他的腰胯贴在桌边，正好挤在了Bucky的两腿中间，他的气息轻拂过对方的唇瓣。“他们有没有伤害你？”他低声问，抬起另一只手轻抚Bucky的脸颊，妖魔摇了摇头。

“没有–倒是有一两个人因为还没来劲儿的时候我就离开而发火–显然他们以为这种事 _不能够_ 发生–不过 _没有_ ，没有人伤害我。”

Steve轻轻点了点头，心中的忧虑总算被宽慰慢慢冲淡。 _“那就好…”_ 他轻道，继而轻吻对方的红唇。“不过虽说我很高兴你没有委屈自己跟别人上床，但是你没有好好照顾自己，而且没早点儿告诉我，这一点还是让我很生气。”

Bucky别开眼，嘴角依旧噙着一丝笑意。“你想要慢慢来，而我也没意见。我本以为自己可以自行解决一切的…但看来不行。对我来说这种欲望实在太过根深蒂固了，以至于我没办法单凭一己之力照顾自己。”Bucky坦言道，继而眼中闪起一抹光彩，一声轻笑也自唇边溢出。“我刚刚真的是忘乎所以了。抱歉，搞出这么多事来，现在想想…刚才真是丢死人了。”

一朵笑容在Steve唇边绽开，他再次俯身亲吻对方，惹得Bucky也跟着笑了起来。“我猜刚刚那一记快枪并没有起到太大的作用对吧？”说着，他的手已沿着他的胸膛向下滑去，而当他的手滑到对方胯间的硬挺上时，Bucky不由得发出一声既惊讶又舒适的低叫。

“哦–”他轻轻吐出一句，Bucky颤巍巍的吐了一口气，湿糯的红唇性感的微启。“我呃–”Steve的手再次握住了他的分身，惹得Bucky呻吟出声。“我倒已经–不觉得自己跟快要挂了似的了，不过– _天呐–确实_ –确实没起太大作用，不过你能不能–哦上帝啊 _求你了Steve！_ ”

Steve又给了他火烫的硬挺一记缓慢而逗弄的轻撸，这才放开了手，在桌前缓缓跪下身去，这个高度让他刚好能将脸埋进Bucky的双腿之间，将他那两粒诱人的肉丸含入口中。

之前的那一次既狂乱又猴急，而现在Bucky虽然依旧欲火中烧，却没有了刚才的急躁，这也令Steve能够放慢脚步，尽情享受两人等待了良久的欢爱。他能觉出来，Bucky还得需要很多的关照才能最终获得纾解，而Steve也乐于使出浑身解数取悦他。他听见Bucky呻吟出声，于是凑得更近了些，一边抬手慵懒的爱抚着他，一边用唇舌探索Bucky的后庭。上次他这么做时对方的反应他依旧记忆犹新。

他糯湿火热的舌突入他体内时，Bucky便尖叫着猛地弓起了身子，他的头也重重磕在桌子上。他能感觉到Steve在他两腿间的双唇挑起的微笑，能感受到他的呼吸、他的唇齿、他的津液。他能感觉到对方的灵舌缓慢的吮舔着自己的后庭，他那被欲火折磨得虚软无力的身躯却在对方缓缓突入时起了反应。穴口的肌肉几乎毫无阻滞。他的躯体生就如此，只需极轻微的探触便会门户洞开，而Steve的灵舌则畅行无阻的他体内进出，也令Bucky彻底崩溃。他抬起手来无助的抓拉着自己的头发，盲目的想要让自己保持理智，Steve的吮舔令他气喘吁吁，两条腿在他面前不停的颤抖，呼吸纷乱而急促。

“哦–Steve…”他喘息道，陶醉的闭上双眼，硬挺的分身在他腹部颤动，而Steve则依旧兴致盎然的吮舔着他的小穴，不时还转过头去舔吸他发烫的腹股沟。

“就靠这个能让你高潮吗？”Steve半是好奇半是淫靡的问道。“不用触摸，只用我的嘴舔你的胯间就行吗？就这样舔你的穴口…吸吮你的睾丸…”他用牙齿戏虐的划过对方大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，惹得Bucky淫叫出声。“舔咬你的大腿？”他悄声呢喃道，Bucky费力的吞了下口水，继而拼命的点头。

“能–”他点头道，整个人已离高潮近在咫尺了– _岂止是_ 近在咫尺–他几乎就在高潮的边缘了。“能–可以的Steve。快点，快– _做点什么_ 。你对我 _做什么_ 都行–拜托– _我什么都想要_ 。”

Steve闻言露出一抹嗤笑，他再次俯身过去时刻意用下巴上的短訾蹭过Bucky的大腿，又一次将全副精力放在了吮舔对方穴口上，弄得他的男友连连呻吟，在桌子上不停的扭动着身子。Bucky本能的蜷起双膝，将两腿搭在了依旧跪在自己胯间的Steve的肩膀上。他的身体绷得死紧，颤抖不停，虽然才刚刚宣泄过，但如今却又已临近高潮。Bucky只觉得自己可以永远像现在这样，觉得只要是被Steve的双手爱抚，自己就永远不会疲累。他的双腿夹住了Steve的头颅，妖魔呻吟着、喘息着，全身都因欲望而颤抖不停。天啊–Steve的唇舌实属天物…他的灵舌老练的吮舔着他的身躯，令Bucky几近融化，此刻他只能感受到那糯湿而火热的舌–感觉到Steve才深深探入他的体内，却又退了出去，继续玩弄他的穴口。他的舌尖如鸿毛般掠过他的小穴，恼人的轻触逗弄令Bucky体内的欲火极速蹿升。

 _“呃啊–”_ 他弓起脊背发出一声短促的尖叫，Steve知道他已濒临崩溃，于是乘胜追击，抓住Bucky的大腿继续吮舔他的穴口，直到对方仿佛风中的落叶般颤抖不止。“天呐–Steve– _Steve_ ，我要–”Bucky尖叫道，Steve则继续仔细的舔舐他的穴口，突然间，火烫浓稠的精液激射而出，飞溅在Bucky的胸腹之上，他重重倒回到桌上，急促的喘息着，任Steve缓慢的舔舐他的小穴。

“Bucky？”他轻声唤道，长睫拂过对方的肌肤，双唇自对方的后庭一路向上，吻过他的肉丸，然后便伸出灵舌，缓慢而绵长的舔舐起Bucky阴茎的下侧来。

Bucky颤声笑了起来，一只手伸过去探摸到Steve的头发，笨拙的抓在手里将他拉了起来。Steve欣然从命，贴着Bucky的身躯站起身，两手支在桌边，低头亲吻Bucky噙着笑意的双唇。

“你怎么样？”Steve贴着他的双唇低问，而他身下的Bucky依旧在粗重的喘息着。

“好多了。”Bucky回道，他贪婪的目光在Steve几近全裸的身躯上游走，但随即便一脸不爽的盯在了对方的腰胯上。“穿着短裤根本就是暴殄天物嘛。”他喃喃道，继而将自己冰凉的脚趾蹭过Steve的大腿，冰得牧师不由得一哆嗦。“赶快把那玩意儿脱了，然后把 _我_ 吃了。”说着，他的嘴角挑起了一抹得意的微笑，双眉高挑，挑逗地舔了舔双唇。

Steve闻言双眉高挑，两肘一弯靠到了Bucky近前。“你勾引人类怎么也得有 _好几百年_ 了吧，这么 _弱_ 的台词你居然说得出口啊？”

Bucky轻哼一声，怯笑着别开脸去，Steve则不依不饶的与他耳鬓厮磨，继而转过脸去热切地亲吻起他的唇来。Bucky发出一声愉悦的低吟，两手抬起环住了Steve的脖颈，双腿也圈住了对方的腰身。突然，Steve伸手向下，猛地将自己的内裤拽下，强有力的臂膀将Bucky的腰胯抬起来与自己相贴。当Steve硬挺火烫的阴茎与他的昂扬顶在一起时，妖魔不禁惊喘一声，猛地睁开双眼，这时他才想起来，虽然他自己已经高潮了两次，可Steve却始终没有得到任何的纾解。于是Bucky伸手过去，急切且有些惭愧的将他二人的昂扬一并纳入掌中上下抚弄起来，细细感受Steve那根 _美不胜收的巨根_ 与自己的昂扬贴合时散发出的阵阵热流。天呐——他想要他插进来，立刻！ _马上！_

欲火高涨的分身被对方仔细抚揉，弄得Steve发出一声轻吟，他闭上眼尽情享受Bucky对他二人阴茎那缓慢而冗长的抚弄。他的一只手伸了过去握住了Bucky的手掌，一边喘息着，一边将腰胯顶向自己的爱人。

Bucky不禁咬住下唇，虽然仅是如此便足以让他当场高潮，但他还是竭力的想要控制住自己。本就 _欲求不满_ ，又经历了一周的清心寡欲，Bucky原以为自己这辈子都无法填平心头的欲壑了。然而Steve的每一次触摸却都能多多少少消弭他体内灼烧的欲火，他于是也跟着挺动起腰身来，那只手在两人的阴茎上来回抚揉，虽然Bucky明白Steve并不像自己 _这般_ 饥色，但他还是努力不让对方感到丝毫的怠慢。

“嗯哦–St–Steve–”Bucky费了九牛二虎之力才终于让自己的嘴巴服从指挥，他喘了几口气，才总算张开双眼。“Steve–你得–你得悠着点儿，不然我等不到你打开我的穴口就已经射出来了。”

Steve栖近，炙热的鼻息喷吐在他耳上。“谁说我不想这样了？”

一句话引得Bucky发出一声淫靡的低吟，双眼翻白，手上也失了节奏。“Steve–”他窒息的轻唤，从马眼汩汩流出的前液已沾湿了他的小腹。但随即，妖魔突地抬起头来，急促的喘息着。“不–不，不Steve，等等。”他喘息道，拉着对方停住了手，继而抬眼与他对视。“我要你干我。 _求你了！_ ”

只是想一想Bucky那曼妙而紧致的躯体将他的分身紧紧包裹，就让Steve发出一声低吼，他的龟头处开始变得红亮，一滴白灼自马眼析出，自两人的柱身上缓缓滑落。Steve突地点了点头，退开了些许让自己的呼吸平稳下来，可他的双颊却已被欲火烧得通红。“你带了东西了吗？”

“常备左右，”Bucky气喘吁吁地露出一抹轻笑。“在我裤子的后兜里。”

Steve忙不迭的点头，虽然他打心眼儿里不想与Bucky哪怕有一分一秒的分离，可他还是退了开去，弯腰拾起了丢在地上的牛仔裤。他笨手笨脚的在口袋里翻了半天才总算找到了润滑剂，装着润滑剂的小瓶正是他两人初遇时Bucky拿给他的那一只。Steve重又回到了Bucky的两腿之间，而妖魔就在他面前这样伸展开四肢仰躺在餐桌上，呼吸急促，全身泛着诱人的红晕，美得销魂摄魄。倒在手指上的润滑剂透亮润滑，一股熟悉而温暖的异香顿时充斥于他的鼻间，Steve的嘴角勾起了一朵微笑，手指慢慢滑进了Bucky的腿间。

“这一刻我等了好久了…”Steve轻声道，抬起另一只手滑向Bucky的颈间，引着他抬头与自己激吻起来。这一吻绵长而又甜蜜，同时却也饱含着自二人初遇便在Steve心头涌动、积蓄着的那份无助而禁忌的爱。这情绪既欲求饱胀，却又无限温存，令他二人可遇而不可求。Steve轻吟出声，继而轻启嫣红的双唇低低叹出一口气。“想要 _这样_ –想要 _你_ 已想了好久了… _如今我终于可以拥有你了_ …”

一朵微笑在Bucky脸上绽开，他一只手继续环住Steve的脖颈不放，另一只手则慢慢下滑，温柔地将Steve的手指引领到自己已敞开的后穴边。

 _“我也是啊…”_ 他轻叹。“要了我吧…我整个人都是你的，Steve… _只属于你_ …”

这句话不禁令Steve低吟出声，他低头亲吻对方，两根手指则没费多大力气便探进了Bucky体内。他能感觉到Bucky的肌肤上仍旧染着自己的唾液，能感觉到对方的身体是多么轻易的便放松下来，迎接他的突入。他岔开手指，慢慢打开对方的穴口，而Bucky则在他身下发出一声声娇吟。他的分身火烫硬挺，已迫不及待的想要突入Bucky的体内，感受那丝滑柔软的花径将他紧紧包裹在其中，Steve迟疑的将第三根手指探了进去，而他的心爱之人则伸开四肢仰躺在桌上喘息呻吟，任他的小穴被慢慢打开。

他双眼圆睁，一瞬不瞬的注视着Steve的一举一动。那双殷红糯湿的柔唇则微微张开，梦淫魔一边呻吟着，一边向下挺动腰肢让Steve进的更深。“拜托–”他喘息着说，用自己的花径钳制住Steve的手指，在Steve敬畏的注视下操弄着自己。“求你Steve，我要你插进来。我要你要了我。求你–我需要这样。我需要你。我爱你– _天呐我太爱你了_ –”

闻言，Steve揽着Bucky脖颈的那只手收紧了，继而将他拉到身前亲吻起来。这一吻比之先前更为深湛，更为凶暴，也更为主动。他的手指从Bucky体内滑出，妖魔不由得惊喘一声，而Steve则转手握住了自己的分身上下抚弄，将手上的热液涂抹其上，继而将阴茎对准了Bucky敞开的穴口。

感觉到Steve湿糯的龟头顶在了自己的穴口，Bucky不由得呻吟起来，整个身躯贪婪的收缩起来。他从桌子上弓起身子，将Steve紧紧揽在身前，一边将脸埋在对方颈间粗重的喘息，一边绝望而语无伦次的低吟着乞求的话语，随之，他感到Steve在他颈边露出了微笑。

“我的好Bucky啊…”Steve轻喃着，挺动腰身慢慢突入对方的体内。紧接着，抽插突地变得用力起来，Steve猛然向前一挺，整根插进了Bucky的体内。Bucky大叫出声，快感令他全身绷紧，Steve则趁势摄住了他的双唇，霸道的亲吻起来。

_“我的…”_

当Steve将他按在餐桌上开始律动时，Bucky的唇角勾起一抹迷乱的笑容，柔缓的抽出接着有力的冲刺，还有 _那个词_ –那短短的两个字此刻却如同浪涛拍打堤岸般在Bucky心中久久回荡。 _我的_ 。他从不曾归属于任何人。也从没有任何人归属于 _他_ 。曾几何时，他以为这种四处飘荡，流连花丛而了无牵挂的生活逍遥无比。以为能随时随地与属意之人缠绵便是毕生最得意之事，然而他错了。 _他大错特错了_ ，因为如今他有了Steve，他找到了一个能够托付终生的人。他找到了那个可以让他将心、情、灵、肉与生命统统交托的人。而那个人也同样会毫无保留的将自己的一切交托于 _他_ 。他属于Steve，而 _Steve_ 也属于 _他_ 。

Bucky的双腿紧紧圈住了Steve的腰身，Steve急切而猛烈的抽插令他发出一声声欢愉的低鸣。Steve是属于他的。 _是他的！_ 他将脸埋在Steve的颈间，双臂死命的抱着他，一边惊喘着一边挺起自己的腰胯迎合Steve的每一次抽送。“还要–”他气吁吁的叹道，手指上下抓拉着Steve的项背。“还要–我还要Steve–继续…”

Bucky语气中的绝望与急切令Steve顶得更加深入，而当Bucky用他那颤抖的花径将他紧紧包裹时，Steve则忍不住发出阵阵淫靡的呻吟。每一次当对方的肉穴套弄他过火烫粗大的分身都足以让Steve头晕目眩。这种激荡–这种极乐–令Steve彻底失去了控制。令他更加用力地向对方体内更深处挺进–而这正是Bucky急欲得到的。

稍稍调整了一下位置后，Steve重又开始挺送，在被对方顶到了前列腺时，Bucky忍不住在他怀中猛然一抖，而一小股白灼也随之从他的马眼溢出。“Steve–”他惊喘道，此刻，他的脑中突然除了Steve的名字外变成了一片空白，而在经受了对方又一次抽插后，连这一点也彻底被滔天的快感彻底淹灭了。他的整个躯体都仿佛在燃烧。Steve在用极乐将他打得七零八落，粉身碎骨之后，又将他重新拼凑了回来。每一次抽插都让他的身躯被快感所席卷，也将之前Bucky因禁欲而引发的不适彻底洗去。 _这一切是如此的完美_ –如此的绝伦– _Steve_ 是如此的完美绝伦。

Steve更加用力的抽插起来，全然不顾餐桌在二人身下吱嘎作响、前后摇摆，一心只管将他的毕生挚爱拆吃入腹。他拼命操弄着Bucky，用力撞进他的体内，让他发出一声声绝望的呻吟与呼喊。他一次又一次的撞击对方的前列腺，使得Bucky的胸腹被自己的热液染得湿滑。他的Bucky在他身下瑟瑟发抖，Steve将他紧紧拥住，继而俯下身与他熨帖在一起，也让Bucky紧抓住自己不放。原本的话语此刻已变成了无助而含混的痴话，他的腰身阵阵激颤，双手在他脊背上抓拉。 _他已几近高潮–与极乐咫尺之遥_ 。

Bucky在Steve怀中蜷起身子，紧贴着Steve的脖颈发出一声愉悦的嘶喊，与此同时，Steve则感觉到又一股热液涌入两人紧贴的胸膛间，Bucky在他怀里控制不住的颤动着。但随即，他身子猛然一抖，继而再度抽紧，紧接着，第二波的快感便排山倒海般地席卷了他的全身。

Steve却并没有放松。Bucky软倒在了他的怀中，无力地揽着Steve，任他用猛烈的抽插伴他渡过整个性高潮。他的身体再度变得麻木而飘飘然，头脑因快感而变得昏沉沉的，然而他却将Steve用那双汗津津的大手拂过他身躯，紧紧怀抱住他，一次次凶猛突入他体内的模样记在了心间。Bucky发出一声低柔的轻吟，双唇无声的唤着Steve的名字，然后彻底放弃了抵抗，一任对方将自己占据。

Steve几乎要将Bucky疲惫的身躯吞吃下去一般，他贪婪的吮舔着对方细嫩的脖颈，两只强有力的大手则在软倒在他身下的Bucky身上四处游走，仔细抚摸他每一寸柔美的肌肤。一朵微笑止不住的绽开，令他笑弯了眉眼。他此刻虽浑身瘫软无力，却毫无保留，全身心的将自己交托给了Steve。

Steve知道自己即将达到高潮，他的肌肉已开始不受控制的颤抖起来，于是他伸手过去，引着Bucky抬起头来，与自己四目相对。他用双手捧住了对方的脸颊，一阵颤栗袭过全身，令他的抽插乱了节奏，Steve突地将Bucky拉了过去，摄住了他的唇舌，在彻底占有了他的同时坠入极乐之中。

极度的欢愉如浪涛般在Steve每一根神经中激荡，将他的整个身躯点燃，令他狂射而出，他忍不住弯下腰去趴在Bucky身上，一股股浓稠的白灼自他的阴茎中喷溅出去。一声低哑的嘶吼自他喉中溢出，他不禁闭上双眼，聆听着Bucky在他耳边发出的阵阵娇吟。妖魔挺腰迎向他，随之而来的触感令Steve全身紧绷，高潮的力量让他颤抖、痉挛不已。他急喘着用力突入Bucky体内，努力追逐这无上的快感直至其最终缓缓退去，只留下热流在他酸麻而疲惫的体内流淌。

他瘫软下去，整个人伏倒在Bucky胸前急促的喘息，长睫也无力的在对方颊边扑闪。

出人意料的是，Bucky率先动了起来。他的双手缓慢而温柔的梳拢着Steve的头发，脸埋进他的颈间发出一声轻叹，双唇贴着Steve的肌肤勾起一抹甜笑。 _他真的太温暖了_ 。

“你简直完美无缺…你知道吗？”Bucky小声说着挪动了一下身子，只为了听Steve叹息出声。鉴于现在Steve暂时处于筋疲力尽的状态，没法反驳他，Bucky决定趁着Steve没有回过神来否定一切的功夫，将心里话一吐为快。“你是我这辈子遇到的最好的人…”Bucky轻声道，一般遇到这种情况，Steve总是会表现得不以为然。“我说的是真心话…我原以为自己坐拥一切，可…我其实根本一无所有，但你…你给予了我 _想要的一切_ ，Steve…”Bucky说着用力吞咽了一下，从Steve眨眼时长睫拨动他的头发，可以感觉得出他已经开始稍稍回神了。“我 _真的不知道_ 自己还可以爱别人，我曾笃定不会有任何人会爱上 _我_ ，于是我就…破罐破摔了…可现在我却无法想象，如果没有爱我该怎么过活… _没有你_ 的这些年我是怎么过的…”

Bucky慢慢挪了挪身子，抬手捧住Steve的脸颊，轻柔的引着他望向自己。他想在尽吐心声的时候凝望那双眼眸。 _“我爱你…”_ Bucky轻声说，话语中蕴含着他全身心的真挚与毫无保留的诚恳。“Steve， _我爱你_ ，我再也不可能像以前那样… _浑浑噩噩的了_ …我想要的 _是你_ 。现在–明天– _直到天荒地老_ ，如果你愿意接受我的话… _我再也不想要其他任何人了_ …”

Steve的双眼一瞬不瞬的望着他，目光依旧因刚刚的欢爱而迷离，头脑也没有从高潮中彻底清醒过来，见状，Bucky不由得勾起嘴角露出一抹浅笑，而他心头却绞痛不已。“你听见我说的话了吗？”他问，口气半是玩笑，却也掩饰不住其中的真挚。要是Steve真的漏听了他刚刚的那席话，那Bucky真的不知道自己到底是该大哭一场，还是该笑掉大牙。

Steve飞快的眨着眼睛，他深深吸了一口气，屏息了片刻才仿佛有些痛苦的呼出。“听见了–”他轻道，闻言，Bucky的笑容开始隐去。“不，我只是…我不知道该说什么…我…我一直都觉得自己根本配不上你，可我… _真的是你的唯一吗？_ ”

 _“致爱唯一…”_ Bucky柔声向他宣告，Steve颤巍巍的用手肘支起身子。“直到天荒地老…如果你愿意接受我的话…”他重复道。

Steve不由得用力吞咽了一下，到现在他都还无法彻底接受Bucky的本真和欲求。更加不敢相信Bucky到底爱他有多深。“Buck…你知道我会渐渐老去…”他轻声道，眼神变得温柔起来，他俯身过去轻柔的抚摸着Bucky那青春永驻的绝美容颜。“ _我终会死去的_ ，Buck…我会撇下你撒手人寰，而不管我多么不舍，都没办法改变这一点。”

闻言，Bucky的内心不禁一阵绞痛。只是 _想一想_ 短短数十载后，Steve就将垂老逝去都令他痛不欲生。而短短数十年对于一个能够长生不老的生物又意味着什么呢？在他漫长而无止境的生命中简直如沧海一粟般… _转瞬即逝_ 。他明白Steve此刻想要说明的是什么，因为Steve跟他一样明了。他是不想让Bucky为了与他一起匆匆度过的 _短暂岁月_ 而心碎神伤，永世背负着无法愈合的伤口苟活于世啊。然而Bucky却又怎舍得离他而去？他已决定将自己全部的爱与幸福毫无保留的交托给与Steve共度的时光，而当一切走到尽头…当Steve…当Steve最终离世…Bucky也将收拾起自己破碎的心魂，形单影只的直至永远…因为这才是Steve之于他的 _意义_ 。他值得他为之付出一切。 _他从始至终都值得_ 。

然而他并没有敞开心扉，将他打算守护着自己破碎的心灵永世孤独的想法说与对方知道，Bucky一副不以为意的样子露出一抹嗤笑，一边的眉梢也跟着抬起。“拜托，你可真够戏精的，Steve。”他语气轻快的调笑道，嗤笑也慢慢变成了一抹甜笑。“那么多情侣都熬过去了，何况咱们呢。”

Steve痛苦不堪的神情又持续了片刻，才终于在Bucky的调侃下慢慢和缓下来，他的唇角勾起一抹浅笑。“你真这么想的？”他轻声问，而Bucky则支起身子，摄住了Steve的唇瓣温柔的亲吻起来。

“对啊–想想看嘛。你以为那些吸血鬼言情小说都是打哪儿来的？说什么原创故事都是鬼扯啦，Steve。再说那些小说大多数都是大团圆结局，所以… _我们俩也能那样的_ 。”Bucky说道，语气轻了些许，因为他俩都知道他们是不可能功德圆满的，但权且相信一下完美结局又有何妨呢。

“那么–”Bucky赶在Steve继续谈论下去之前拦住了他的话。他必须赶快岔开话题，因为他实在无法再继续忍受Steve终将面对死亡给他带来的痛苦了。“我是不知道你怎么想，但是我浑身上下都是自己的精液。我 _灰常灰常_ 需要洗澡，可是我不知道该怎么帮你清干净耶。”他一本正经的说道。“你能不能做给我看咧？而且…一起清洗还可以给你省些水费呢。”

沉吟片刻，Steve终于决定不再继续聊那个沉重的话题，转而对着身下的男子抬起了眉梢。“居然又是这样–”他轻松的说道。“在人世修行了那么多年，居然又跟我说这么弱的台词。”

Bucky向着他露出一个大大的微笑，用手肘撑起身子，饱受折磨的餐桌在二人身下吱嘎作响。“你到底要不要跟我一起洗澡啊，牧师大人？”他问道，灵动的眼神中满是顽皮，一脸娇嗔。

“我可没说不要啊。”Steve柔声道，继而将他拉了起来，Bucky坐在桌边上，两条修长的美腿环住了Steve的腰身，胳膊则圈在了他的后颈上。

“那就好…”他一边轻声说着，一边魅惑的舔了舔殷红的唇。“鉴于我现在终于缓过劲儿来了…我可不打算这么轻易就放过你了。”他说，眼神肆无忌惮的在Steve的身躯上游走，牧师的双臂滑到了Bucky的臀上，将他一把抱起来拥进怀里。

“我还以为你已经困了呢。”他还嘴道，Bucky歪头看他，手指滑过Steve的满头金发，继而俯身过去再度摄住了他的双唇深吻起来。

_“才怪。”_

 

***

  
_他们最后也没能帮Steve剩下分毫的水费。_

牧师和梦淫魔在温暖的淋浴下缠绵厮磨了许久，耗去的水量远比两人的正常用量多得多。Bucky本要动手净身，却被Steve将浴巾抢了过去，自觉自动的为Bucky清洗每一寸绝美肌肤。一开始在水汽氤氲的淋浴下牲畜无害的亲吻逐渐演变成了彼此间湿滑肌肤的厮磨与热切的抚弄，紧接着Steve便将Bucky背向自己压在墙边，汲着淋漓的暖水从身后占有了他。而当Steve的长指滑过Bucky的头皮，仔细用香波为他清洗头发时，Bucky则缓缓跪下身子，将Steve的分身吞入口中吮舔抽送，直到他最终在他口中释放出灼热的浓精。而Steve也乐得给予爱人同样的礼遇。

沐浴后，Steve将Bucky潮湿而温暖的身躯一路抱到他的床上，轻放于又厚又软的毯上，便再次将自己深埋于对方的体内，两人的欢爱舒缓而缠绵。当他与Steve精疲力竭的瘫倒在床上时，Bucky心头那深不见底的欲壑终于得以平抚，他的身躯不再因欲求不满而痛苦不堪。而Bucky也终于能够与Steve相拥而眠，且于心中笃定，在这段弥足珍贵的时光中，自己能够始终在这份安全感与厚爱中停留休憩。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve真的觉得若按照现在这个节奏下去，他的耐力迟早会与奥运金牌选手不相上下。

虽不是Steve有任何不满，但Bucky简直是 _欲壑难平_ 。平时不管他是在想事情、看书，还是在 _为布道做准备_ ，不管什么时候，还不待他有所反应，一双噙着巧笑的唇瓣便会出其不意的熨帖在自己的颈间，而一根火烫的昂扬也会在同一时间顶在自己的腰臀间厮磨。这种情况实在 _很妨碍_ 他撰写布道词。有时候Bucky会突然凭空冒出来，而Steve则在毫无防备的情况下被他那双冰凉而熟悉的双手趁机钻进裤腰里偷袭，弄得他惊叫一声后旋即转过身去将Bucky拉入怀中亲吻。不过，这些都是无伤大雅的嬉闹罢了，而Steve…就算他那位火辣到冒烟儿的男友一天照三餐做爱，他也乐不得的奉陪到底。

Bucky虽没有与他 _同住_ ，但却频频来此过夜。Bucky有时候会一两天都不露一面，而Steve则会时时备好用品，以静候他回来后接踵而至的马拉松式做爱，因为Bucky一直恪守着自己的准则，即便Steve反复对他强调，如果事出紧急也无妨，可他始终坚决的拒绝与他人欢好。

这一天，Steve刚刚从商店回来。Bucky前一天没有过来，这也就意味着他回来的时候，肯定会饥渴的如饿虎扑食一般，正赶上家里的润滑剂快用完了，于是他去店里又买了一瓶，外加牛奶和一卷餐厨纸巾后便回到了他的牧师住宅。才刚把润滑剂放进床头柜的抽屉里，Steve便听见走廊里传来了脚步声，一抹微笑不由得爬上了他的嘴角。

 _“Buck？”_ 他唤道，从屋中探头望过去。

他的目光牢牢地钉在了Bucky的身上——他 _惊为天人_ 的Bucky，身着一件松垮垮的毛衣和一条紧身牛仔裤，腋下还夹着一本书。他柔亮的头发被风吹得稍有些凌乱，而他身上那清新空气伴着香薰般的独特体香已从几步开外向他袭来。看到他的身影，Bucky的双唇也立刻绽开了一抹笑容，他加快了脚步穿过走廊向对方走去。

 _“Steve–”_ 他呢喃着轻扑到他身上，那只空着的手臂立刻攀上了Steve的腰身，脸也埋进了对方的颈间。

Steve轻笑出声，转头轻吻Bucky头侧的发丝，两手抬起将他纳入自己温暖的怀中。“嘿，Buck，”他轻道，再次俯身轻吻Bucky的头侧后才直起身子稍稍拉开两人间的距离，双手抚摸着对方的胳膊。“你浑身冷冰冰的。”说着他便意有所指的挑起了眉梢。Steve花了不少时间才对对方这一生理特点有了一知半解，Bucky后来对他道出了其中的根由，梦淫魔天生全身冰冷，但能够从床伴身上摄取体温，这是他们从他人身上获取能量时产生的一种副产品。这也就是为什么Bucky平时总是浑身冰凉，却在欢爱之后身子火烫，而Steve则会感到阵阵凉意，必须要依偎在他身边取暖的原因。而如今，这个问题对于他二人来说则是隐喻大过事实。Bucky前一天没有任何肌肤之亲，而此刻Steve则乐不得想要将他拆吃入腹。

“天呐，牧师大人，”Bucky大笑道，每当他认为Steve _极为_ 败坏的时候都会如此称呼他。“这么肆无忌惮的视奸我，你不怕遭天谴的吗？”Bucky笑道，看着他嫣红的双颊，Steve意有所指的舔了舔下唇。他这般模样只能怪Bucky带坏了他。

“我的动机可是很好的，”Steve回嘴道，“我可是一心只想把你焐热的。”

“ _好_ 倒还勉强沾边，但绝对算不上 _纯洁_ 。”Bucky嗔道，Steve笑吟吟的凑过去抓住了Bucky毛衣的衣襟，却被妖魔按住了双手。“这事先放一放再说。”

闻言，Steve眨了眨眼，不觉 _愣在了当场_ 。Bucky _从不曾_ 主动拒绝送上门的性事，尤其是当Steve _刻意_ 放任自己的时候他更是来者不拒。然而此刻Bucky却是一副兴致缺缺的模样。再仔细观察才发现，他的眼神似是有些异样——他显得有些冷淡，而且心事重重的，而且在拉开Steve双手的时候也没有显示出一丝一毫的不舍。仿佛心思已飞到了九霄云外。

Steve放开了手，有些呆愣的眨了眨眼。“呃…好。”他一头雾水的答道，“Buck，你是不是…发烧了？你之前一整天没露面，平常这个时候你都恨不得我马上就扑过来把你生吞活剥了的。”

有那么一瞬间，Bucky的意志看似动摇了，他舔舐了一下双唇，为难的颦紧双眉，良久，他才决然的摇了摇头，继而绕过Steve走向卧室。“不–不，这事回头再说。”他简短的说道，Steve则懵圈的跟了过去。“来…先找个地方坐，我有事想跟你谈。”

Steve没有反驳。看来他们要谈的事肯定 _非同小可_ 。Steve非常清楚自己从没听到过Bucky对性事说过一个 _不_ 字，或者 _回头再说_ ，虽然他绝对尊重对方的决定，但眼前的情况还是让他有些不知所措。Bucky大步走进卧室，坐在了床沿上，双膝并拢，一条腿不自觉的上下颠着，Steve犹豫的来到他身旁坐下。他搞不清楚Bucky这个样子究竟是因为紧张，还是被Steve刚刚的一席话给挑逗弄得兴致勃勃了。

“你…真的没事？”Steve探问，伸手过去捏了捏Bucky的膝盖，Bucky抬头向他露出了一朵皮皮的笑容，然而Steve却一眼便看出了他的眼光里满溢的紧张。

“真的没事，”Bucky安慰道，继而伸手将Steve的长指纳入掌中轻轻捏了一下。可他的手却抖个不停。“我就是…”Bucky再次舔了舔嘴唇，眼神落在了床上那本他带过来的书上。“我这阵子不在的时候其实是去搜集资料了…可以说是去做了点儿研究吧，我…我找到了点儿东西，但是…我…”话说到这里Bucky便沉默了下去，一双美目却死盯着那本书。肯定有什么不对劲的，而Bucky刚刚的宽慰之词不仅没能安抚Steve，反而让他更加担忧了。

Bucky确实不擅交流，然而此刻，他的这种欲言又止却让Steve焦急万分。“Buck…”他忧虑的开口，继而抬起另一只手握住了Bucky的下巴，将他写满焦灼的脸庞再次转向自己。“Buck…到底怎么了？…这本书又是怎么回事？…”

Bucky任由对方将自己的脸扭过去，极不情愿的将目光从那本厚重的典籍上挪开，转而与Steve对视，而对方脸上的忧虑则顿时令他的心头涌起无尽的怜爱。这一个无人能及的Steve啊…他总是那么为他着想，令他感动得忍不住想哭…Bucky费力的吞了吞口水，努力的想要挤出一抹笑容，然而他已紧张到了极点，而且他深知，细心如Steve，自己的这点雕虫小技是瞒不过他的，于是他隐去了笑容，极端认真的对上了Steve的眸子。“书里记载的东西很重要…”他颤巍巍的说道，冰凉的纤指用力捏着Steve的手掌。“我一直在四处搜索，我觉得我终于找到了–我不知道这个管不管用–而且我 _要的_ 根本就不是这个，可是…”

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve高声追问道，这也促使着Bucky将那些自从意识到自己爱上了Steve后就一直萦绕在他心头的话语一股脑的说了出来。

_“我无法眼睁睁的看着你死去Steve！”_

Bucky语气激烈地说道，接着便立即止住了话头，他咬紧牙关，颤抖着吸了口气。“我…我 _做不到啊_ …我越是意识到自己爱你爱得有多深…就越是无法接受你会死去这件事…”闻言，Steve扳着他下巴的手指松了下来，继而缓缓滑了开去，Bucky垂下眼，犹豫地继续说道：“我觉得肯定能有什么方法可以避免死亡…这样你和我…这样我们就可以永远在一起了…我这段时间出去就是在找这个，可…”Bucky的神情变得万分苦楚。“可事情不是这样的，Steve…我 _努力了_ …我一直在 _竭尽全力的_ 寻找能让你免于一死的方法，可是…到头来我却无能为力…”只是将这句话说出口都足以让Bucky痛哭失声，见状，Steve不由得发出一声心疼的呻吟，抬手轻抚他的脖颈。

“Bucky…”他轻吟道，这一刻他比任何时候都痛恨自己有限的生命。Steve原本是能够平静而理智的面对任何生灵最终都难逃一死的事实，然而这也意味着他深爱的男人将要承受永世孤独之痛，此时此刻这不禁令他异常痛恨上帝赐予他的无多时日。 _这太不公平了！_ Bucky不该承受这份孤独的。可说到这里，就不觉让人想起了那本书。

“没关系…”Steve柔声安慰道，拇指轻抚Bucky的下颌。“没关系的，Bucky…接着说…”

Bucky费力的咽了咽口水，回手摸索着身旁的那本典籍，像是怕它凭空消失了一般。“我救不了你…”他悄声说道，眼神游离开去，半晌才迟疑的再次望向对方。“但是…还有另一个办法，只不过…这办法…很让人害怕的…”他顿了顿，焦灼的咽了下口水，然而Steve覆在他颈间的手是那么温暖，那么平和，令他忍不住闭上眼睛仔细体味这弥足珍贵的爱怜。“ _创造_ 生命是非常困难的…”Bucky低声开口道，他闭上双眼感受着Steve给予他的安慰。“…将一个生命带到世间且永恒不灭是很困难的，但是湮灭生命却是轻而易举的。几乎 _任何事物_ 都可以杀死一个凡人…相比创造生命这种难于登天的力量，这简直是不费吹灰之力…”说着，妖魔深吸了一口气。“永恒不朽的生命和这很相似…想要创造永恒的生命，或者让人长生不老几乎是不可能的…以我的力量也根本做不到…但想要舍弃永生却简单的不可思议…”

这一刻，Bucky的言下之意昭然若揭，也令Steve感到自己的胸口仿佛压上了一块巨石。他瞠目结舌，半天说不出话来，而Bucky则张开双眼，双手颤巍巍的将那本放在了自己的腿上。

“ _我可以舍弃自己的永恒生命_ ，Steve…我可以放弃永生…这么做 _简单的很_ ，可也让我怕的要死…但这样我就可以不用眼睁睁的看着你变老、死去…我们可以…一起终老…我们可以一辈子相守…”

Steve只觉得自己的心都要碎了，他突然抽出那只被对方紧握着的手，继而捧住Bucky的脸让他面向自己，满是痛楚的眼神凝望着他。“Buck–”他用哽噎而窒息的语气说道，“你不能这么做。你会…你会 _死的_ …Bucky…你决不能为了我这么做！”

然而Bucky原本不安的眼神此刻却突地变得坚毅而决绝。“我知道。”他认真的说道，抬起手覆在Steve的长指上。“我知道我会死，但至少我能够和你一起赴死。我早就 _体验过_ 永生的滋味了，Steve。我已经浑浑噩噩的活了几个世纪了，可你知道我得到了什么吗？ _我一无所有！_ 我苟活了那么多年，却他妈的 _无比空虚_ ，但你的出现改变了这一切，所以只要能跟你一起相伴白头，我情愿舍弃永生不朽。”

Steve闻言不由得瞠目结舌，内心里对Bucky那份自私且决绝的爱令他对能够与对方共同生活、喜结连理、甚至未来收养孩子的想法雀跃不已。他的脑中已开始想象与Bucky一起慢慢变老…想象着看到皱纹爬上了枕边人的眼角，却依旧笃定四十年后的他绝美如初…他好想拥有这一切…想的几欲疯狂…然而这一切却意味着Bucky最终会如他一般面临死亡，正如这个星球上所有的人类一样…

“我不能要求你这么做…”Steve轻声道，怜惜的捧住Bucky的双颊，心中的挣扎几乎要将他扯碎，而Bucky却更用力的握住了他的手。

 _“你不用要求啊…”_ 他轻道。“以我对你的了解，Steve，你一定会觉得这么做很自私，可…我也很自私啊…”他坦诚道，抬头望向那双令他魂牵梦绕的深湛蓝眸。“没有你，我无法面对日后无尽的永生…我不想每天早上醒来都要收拾起这颗破碎的心，然后像行尸走肉一样的度过一天又一天，直到永远。在你没有出现以前，我的生命是那么的空虚，但要是失去你…以后的日子将堪比炼狱，我无法面对这样的生活啊…”Bucky说着费力的咽了咽口水，依然对自己要在经历Steve无法逃避的死亡后孤单苟活而深感恐惧，但他的决心也随着每一句话逐渐坚定起来。“如果不能让你获得永生，那么我愿意尽可能长久的与你共度凡尘的岁月…这是我的全心全意，Steve…就算是最终要面对死亡，我也要跟你在一起。”

Steve喉头紧缩，一个字也说不出来。这一切都太令人难以消化了…而且美好得如镜花水月般虚幻，同时也令人心惊肉跳。然而最可怕的是，Bucky的态度是极其认真的。他的眼神中饱含着恐惧，却也有着不容辩驳的决然。他相信Steve值得他这么做。他全身心的笃定，Steve值得他放弃永恒的生命来换取与他共度数十载的时光…Bucky愿意与他一同生活，一同衰老，一同面对死亡…这不禁让Steve嘲笑自己居然曾怀疑Bucky对他是否一片真心。

“Steve？”Bucky轻声追问，继而栖近贴在他身侧，气息轻柔的拂过对方的唇瓣。“我知道这一切都很恐怖…我自己都怕得要死…可…你愿意接纳我吗？愿意让我跟你一起共度余生吗？”

这个请求你要他如何能拒绝呀？

颤巍巍的点了点头，Steve俯身过去摄住了Bucky的唇瓣怜爱的亲吻起来，双手突地从他的颊边滑开，一把揽住了他的脖颈。他将Bucky拥紧，用力而深湛的激吻着他，而Bucky则任他搂抱着，整个人沉溺于其中。妖魔捧着Steve的脸颊亲吻着，手指抚过对方的颧骨，他紧闭起双眼，急切而决绝的亲吻着Steve。

Steve喘吁着结束了这一吻，他依旧双眼紧闭，额头与Bucky相抵，呼吸急促。 _“愿意–”_ 他哑声说道，为Bucky的深情和投入感动不已。“愿意– _愿意_ Bucky…我愿意陪你共度余生…也愿意你 _陪我_ 共度余生… _我爱你–天呐_ –Bucky， _我爱你_ 。我爱你，我爱你–”Bucky再次摄住他的双唇，Steve贴着他的唇角轻叹一声，双手抚弄着Bucky的发丝。 _“我爱你…”_ 他在他唇边轻喃，Bucky闻言巧笑出声，刚刚的紧张此刻已渐渐消弭于无形。

“我知道–”他轻道，又在他的唇上轻啄了一下。“我知道，我也爱你…很爱… _非常非常爱，Steve_ …”说着他颤抖着吐出一口气，退开了些许，伸手翻开了那本典籍，毫不理会Steve猴急的亲吻他的下巴。他的手指娴熟地在书页间翻找着那道咒语——那道能够夺去他不朽生命的咒语——那道数小时前还令他惴惴不安的咒语。而现在，Bucky却感到前所未有的平静。这道咒语…它的存在其实是件好事。如果你漫无目的、孤单无依的苟活，那么长生不老对你而言根本毫无意义…这道咒语赋予了他一个生活的目标…一个存活的意义。正是因为人类生命的短暂，他们才会有所成就，才能相爱至深。正因为万物皆有终，他们拥有的一切和他们产生的羁绊才会意义深远，而如今，Bucky也将置身人世了。他将属于Steve，而Steve也将属于他…直至死亡将他们分开。不过，若是能拥有Steve，他又有何所惧呢？

Steve的手按在了他放在书本上的手上，他的眼睛扫过书页上的咒语，继而抬头望向Bucky。“这东西估计不会让你先免费试用，Buck…你确定要这么做吗？”他轻声问，而Bucky望向他的目光却是那么的平静，那么的认真。

“你爱我吗？”他轻问，Steve闻言捉住了他的手用力捏了捏。

_“胜过一切。”_

Bucky轻轻点了点头，那双绝美的殷红菱唇勾起了一朵微笑。“那我就确定了。”他平静的说道，语气坚定且不容置疑。Bucky缓缓伸出另一只手与Steve相握，两人的手在这本古老典籍那泛黄发皱的纸页上方紧紧交握。“只要你爱我…我就拥有了一切…所以你怎么说，牧师大人？ _愿意和我一起相伴白头吗？_ ”

Steve哽噎的轻笑一声，双眼泪光盈盈，他将Bucky拉到面前摄住了他的双唇，将自己全部的爱意、怜惜和对他的信念全部灌注其中。 _“我愿意…”_ 他贴着他的唇瓣呢喃道，将他的双手纳入掌中用力握住。“Buck–我一千， _一万个_ 愿意。”

 

***

  
咒语简单的令人难以置信。

Bucky本以为要从一个生灵身上夺去永生应该会很困难，但事实却并非如此。虽然死亡这件事是如此轻易的就能够达成，而且 _根本_ 无法逆转，但Bucky早已做好了心理准备。他真的已经准备好了，他甚至是全心的迎接死亡，因为当他的永生彻底终结——当这段冗长无尽的生命终于画上句号之后，他就可以与Steve一道，翻开生命的新篇章了，而这段崭新的人生故事，将由他们俩共同谱写。

一开始，两人都以为咒语并没有奏效。念出咒文后两人便沉默的等待着。然而他们既没有看见火花飞溅，也没有听到疾风惊雷。更没有任何金光闪闪的魔尘从天而降。倒是在他们念完了咒文五分钟以后，Bucky突然火急火燎的冲进了洗手间。Steve追过去的时候发现他正跪在马桶边狂吐不止，待他吐完，Steve帮他清洗干净后把他扶到了床上，Bucky则立刻倒头睡去。

_他一口气就睡了48个小时。_

Steve在这段时间里并不是特别担忧。毕竟Bucky的身体在经受着巨变，想让他这个时候保持清醒也不现实。而且他看似睡得很平静，也很沉，所以Steve便没有打扰他，直到第二天晚些时候，见他还没睡醒才开始有些担心。不过那天深夜，Bucky终于在他身旁动了动，轻叹一声后才喃喃的说着要喝水。等到Steve急急的下床去打水时，Bucky才真正察觉到了自己身体的变化。

_他能感觉到自己正在步向死亡。_

这种感觉很是令人不安，但当惊恐慢慢消退后，Bucky才意识到，这种过程是 _极其_ 缓慢的。在他终于冷静下来时，Bucky才明白自己现在衰老的速度应该是与Steve…与所有人一样的。虽然这种体验比自己预想的难以接受一些，但Bucky明白这正是自己想要的结果。他现在是一个凡人了。他和Steve终于可以相依相伴直至生命的尽头了。

成为凡人也令其他的一些事情发生了改变。

Bucky一直在两种状态间游离——虽然大部分时间是保有人类的状态，但他梦淫魔的习性却仍没有完全褪去。他现在无法靠意念来瞬间移动了，而且食量一下子比从前暴增了十倍。他的体温虽然还是很低，但已不如从前那般浑身冰冷了，Bucky突然有一天意识到，现在即便是过了一天，甚至是几天不行性事，他也不会再像以前那般痛苦得寸步难行了。关于这一点，Steve总说他不管是不是梦淫魔，都时刻性趣满满的，对此，Bucky则半开玩笑的怼回去，说不知道是哪一位会大言不惭的把将Bucky干到散架称之为 _‘帮助他’_ 呢。

总之不管怎样，Bucky都在尽力调整着自己。他慢慢学会了彻底忽略自己的身体正在慢慢衰老。慢慢习惯对食物的需要，慢慢的将性爱当做一种欢愉而不是生存要素。但他真正的接受这一切，却是在一个月以后了。

施咒一个月后，Bucky发现自己长了一根白头发——这种事换做常人简直不值一提，而大多数人则会想也不想的就把白头发拔掉，但这对Bucky来说却意义重大。如今，充斥在Bucky内心的不再是疑虑和恐惧，而是一种难以言喻的宽慰，他也因此紧紧拥住了Steve。

_咒语真的管用了！_

Bucky终于可以和Steve一起变老，终于可以获得原本对他们而言遥不可及的一切。也正因如此，他们终于可以一起建立家庭。正因如此，他们可以走入婚姻的殿堂，相互扶持直至生命的终结。当这一认知深深扎根于二人心底，他们的生活开始变得比他们想象的更为瑰丽多彩。

周日清晨，Steve会在致爱的身旁缓缓醒来，会在他的发顶留下深情一吻。他会做好一桌热气腾腾的早餐，然后二人便会在洗手间里闪转腾挪的换上整洁笔挺的衣饰。Bucky则会坐在教堂第一排的长椅上聆听Steve布道，同时还会微笑着听身旁那位瘦小的老太太不停说着他和Rogers神父有多么多么的 _‘天造地设’_ 。

到了晚上，他们则会依偎在沙发上，一边喝着热茶，一边在电视前轻声闲谈。而当Bucky将茶杯搁置在一边，缓缓熨帖在Steve身上时，Steve则会露出一抹会心的微信，然后同样放下手中的杯子，将对方纳入怀中。长夜在二人缠绵的欢愉中度过，在春光明媚的日子，他们则会以畅游市场、公园和城市角落的方式来体验这来之不易的平淡，这也令Steve不止一次的感叹自己何德何能，可受上天如此眷顾。

他得以拥有Bucky，而Bucky也拥有了他。他可以随时随地亲吻、爱抚自己眼前这个绝美的男子，而Bucky则会被他逗得露出甜蜜的微笑，再将他拉过去亲昵一番。Steve本已笃定他们无法拥有现在的一切，然而Bucky不仅觉得他配得上自己，还万里挑一的选中了他，将自己的爱交给了他。他对他的爱是如此深湛，甚至令他不惜舍弃永生，只为换取与Steve共度短短数十载的时间。而有了Bucky常伴左右， _Steve也必将珍视与他共度的每分每秒。_


End file.
